NWA F Tha Police, Sonic Style!
by theRASTAproject
Summary: What happens when you combine your favorite characters and they are to do the most contreversial song in Music History? A whole lot. Memories, high school life, romances, and more! T 4 Cussing and those who have parents that are cops im srry. SHADAMY
1. The Beginning

NWA's Fuck Tha Police, Sonic Style!

* * *

Hi guys! It's _theRASTAproject_ with another fic. This time it is a song/romance/friendship/real life-like fanfic. This is in honor of the most dangerous old skool rap group, the NWA. To understand this fan fic, when the characters begin and when Shadow raps his part, listen to the song. If not, well just use your imagination. Have fun! Rated T+ for really bad cursing.

Again, I do not own any Sega© characters or the Archie Characters. I do own Joel Ortiz, the white wolf along with Mimi and Alana the Hedgehog.

Ages: (alphabetically.)

Alana (Small Scene): 17

Amy: 17

Joel: 17

Julie-Su: 17

Knuckles: 18

Mimi: 17

Sally: 18

Scourge: 18 ½

Shadow: 18 ½

Silver: 18 ½

Sonia: 16

Sonic: 18

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

It was an ordinary day at Mobius High School. Everyone in Drama class is to do a reenactment of something that was shocking. Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, Silver, and Knuckles did not like the project but then they decided to do something that was shocking and that would turn the school upside down.

"How about the song, _American Idiot_ by Green Day?" Sonic asked pulling his shirt collar.

"NO!" The group replied.

"You are the official idiot." Scourge yelled out as he threw a paper ball at Sonic's head. "It's not even shocking." Shadow complains as he too aims a paper ball for his head. "Sonic, this will not work." Silver criticized as he throws a paper ball for his forehead.

"American Idiot must be the dumbest idea you've ever had." Knuckles replied as he hits a paper ball on Sonic's back.

Then Knuckles and Shadow had an idea. They then say in unison, "Hey! Why don't we do the NWA song, Fuck tha Police! YEAH!" they then gave high-fives to one another. Sonic gives it a second thought and then decided that this was what they are gonna do.

"Guys, hold up. We need to see if this idea has everything we need."

The group groans 'aw man, c'mon'. "Guys, lets take a good look at the idea. Is it shocking?'

Scourge then answers, "How can it be not shocking, the title says all."

"Ok then that's checked off, and is it hilarious and cool?"

Knuckles and Shadow then say, "Man! How can't it hilarious and cool? Hilarious cuz the police guy gets arrested. Cool because it gives us total freedom to curse as much as we like."

"Then we are gonna do this!" They all pitched in and got it all ready in the next 3 days. When they finally made the decision, rumors had spread like wildfire. Many wondered who would be who. Many expected Shadow to be Eazy-E or Scourge to become Ice Cube or that Knuckles will be MC Ren. Everyone already knew Sonic was gonna be Dr. Dre, since he has almost no lines.

Amy and Julie-Su were talking outside near the school doors.

"Did you hear about the new marriage law? All of us are to marry before any guy eligible to marry us turns 25, or else we are to be in an arranged marriage by our own government." Julie-Su spoke out.

"Ugh! That is so not fair; the marriage law is so stupid! Why do we have to marry after high school? I don't like this at all!" Amy protested

"Me too, my parents want me to marry Knuckles." Julie-Su replied.

"No way, but Knuckles is a nice guy, so I wouldn't worry. Me on the other hand, I don't think I will get married."

"That would be good news for Shadow, he might want you."

"Jules!"

As they kept on talking they see Shadow and Knuckles. Amy waves at them to come over. They came over and then Amy changed the subject began to talk, "So I heard you guys are doing NWA! That's gonna be so cool! And Shadow, I truly hope you become Eazy-E!"

"Well, Amy we don't know yet who's doing what. And I would like to become Eazy-E." All Amy did was smile and brush away her long quills. Julie-Su then turns to Knuckles and asks, "So are you down with the part of MC Ren?"

"I think so, No one else in the group, not including Shadow cuz he could do an awesome Eazy-E impersonation, had the guts to be him." Julie-Su then said, "Well good luck, because MC Ren has the most parts, unlike Dr. Dre."

Knuckles then gulped and pulls his shirt collar in nervousness at what she had just said He then turns over to Shadow and ask,

"Does MC Ren have a lot of words?" Shadow nodded and then turned to Amy, who begged him to do his Eazy-E Impersonation. He couldn't say no to her for some reason, so he decided to do it. He cleared his throat, turned on the music, played "_FUCK THA POLICE_," and began.

"I'm tired of the muthafuckin' jackin. Sweatin my gang while I'm chillin at the shacking. Shining the light in my face and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt, I kick ass or maybe cuz I blast on a stupid assed nigga while I'm playing with the trigger of an Uzi or an AK, cuz the police always got something stupid to say. They put up my picture with silence, cuz my identity by itself causes violence and E with the criminal behavior, well yeah I'm a gangsta, but still I got flavor. Without a gun and a badge what do you got? A sucka in a uniform waiting to get shot by me or another nigga, and whether they got it don't matter if he's Smaller or Bigger. And as you all know, E's here to rule, when ever I'm rolling keep lookin in the mirror and if on cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb muthafucker with a gun, and if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one that I take, out and get away, when I'm driving off laughing, this is what I'll say…"

The bell rings, meaning free period is over. When Shadow begins to leave, Amy grabs his arm and says, "I hope you are Eazy-E! You really know your stuff, and…you're…well…cute got to go bye." Amy then rushes off to class. Shadow was surprised at what she said. But he then shrugs it of and heads for his class. They were to see if their idea was a good one. When the group was called, the teacher smiled at them, which scared them a bit.

"Well boys, this is a very good idea, but do you know why NWA did this song for?"

All the guys played with their shirts in embarrassment and turned to Shadow, who knew a lot about the NWA and 1990's History. Shadow began to remember and had then said, "This song was written on how mad they were against the Los Angeles police when the attacked and arrested motorist, Rodney King for being black and for speeding. The NWA respected King for coming out with this. So when they heard this, they quickly attacked with that song. It became famous in the underground music and with the public who were angry with what happened with King." Then Scourge says, "Yeah and that they wanted to be heard and wanted the LAPD to know that they won't let it slide while they're around, causing serious issues in LA until the late 1990's."

_(A/N: It aint true. They made the song because Dr Dre and Eazy E got arrested for a drive-by paintball shooting. They were disgusted.)_

The teacher claps and says, "Well, Mr. Shadow, I'm surprised you know your history of things and you too Scourge."

"That's why _I _pass Music History." Shadow claimed as he 'V8's' Scourge on his forehead. The guys were shocked at what Shadow and Scourge had just told the teacher. They had no idea that he knew that much. Sonic then asks, "So we can do this?"

"Yes you may. The cursing is allowed because it is a part of that history. I'll make sure the principal knows about your plans."

"OK!" They then go back to their desks and began to figure out who will do what. They all turned to Shadow and Scourge. Scourge begins by saying, "OK the guys involved with the NWA are MC Ren, Ice Cube, DJ Yella, Dr. Dre, and Eazy-E." Shadow then talks. "Well, now we need to see who does who. I think I should do Eazy-E, it's only the best." The other guys agreed, except Scourge.

"Since when do you suddenly say that you're Eazy-muthafuckin E?" he was really steamed. Shadow says, "Well first thing, if you know anything about acting, is that you need to be good at what you are doing. You, sorry to say, when I'm not, your Eazy-E impersonation is really bad. You're just too intimidating to be him, just be Ice Cube."

"Is that a Challenge, Shady?"

"What if it is, Scourge?" He was very mad and was about to attack Shadow in the classroom.

Sonic, Silver and Knuckles had an idea. They were talking about their history class, not the class itself, but the two familiar girls in the class. Knuckles then said to Sonic and Silver if they won't quit the fighting, they will have to find a way to say who is who. It involved girls and only the nice and pretty ones. They sneaked out of the fight and called girls to the auditorium and had set up a courtroom. Knuckles is the judge on whose Eazy-E. Sonic and Silver along with Memphiles' and Espio's help, got Shadow and Scourge to the 'courtroom' in one piece. When they got there, they see girls in the jury stand. Shadow then sees Amy, who he knew supported him. Seeing Amy, he had a weird feeling in his body. They the hedgehogs were seated on each side, Shadow on the right, Scourge on the left. Silver comes in and says,

"OK Ladies, you all must wonder why Sonic, Knuckles, and I called you here for. Well, our friends, Scourge and Shadow are fighting over who gets to be the super awesome Eazy-E. Should it be _Shadow_ or _Scourge_?" They girls begin to talk on what Silver just said. Amy and Cream were right next to each other and when she mentioned Shadow, Amy was not listening and was just sitting there staring at a certain black hedgehog.

"Amy did you listen to what I was saying?" Cream asked as she snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Cream. I was just thinking about something." Cream was suspicious.

"Something? or someone?" Cream giggles and points her pinky towards Shadow. "Ugh! Cream! You! Erg! NO WAY I Don't like Shadow!"

"Positive Amy?"

Before she answered, the red echidna judge yells and hits his gavel, "ORDER IN THE COURTROOM! ORDER NOW!"

The room turns silent. "OK this is more like it! OK now we need to see who deserves the part more. Shadow or Scourge. No favorites!"

The girls agreed and court was in session. Knuckles began, "OK what's the problem?" Tails, who played Shadow's Lawyer, came up and said, "Your honor, I think My client, SHADOW T. HEDGEHOG, Should get the part. He obviously knows what he is doing and does a very good impersonation. He obviously deserves the part, does he not, Ladies?"

The girls begin to talk and shout on the subject until once again, Knuckles had to yell out and bangs his gavel, "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!" The room turned silent. "OK, Next?"

Then Antoine comes up to the stand and says, "Well, your honor, I believe my client, SCOURGE T. HEDGEHOG, deserves the part. He knows more about the history of Rap than Shadow."

Then the kit shouts out, "Objection! If Shadow didn't know his Rap History, why is he passing Music History? Care to explain?"

The girls then begin to argue over again. The red echidna yells and bangs hid gavel, "ORDER DAMNIT! ORDER, ORDER, ORDER!"

Sonic looks over at Knuckles and says, "Geez Knuckles. You have serious anger issues." Shadow then comes up to the stand.

Sonic walks up with a book and says in his best Dr. Dre impersonation,

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help your black ass?!"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT!"

"Then tell everyone what the fuck you got to say!"

"OK HERES WHAT THE FUCK I GOT TO SAY." Silence came in the room.

"Here's MY Eazy-E impersonation." He begins to clear his throat and then begins to Rap. After the rap, he sat back down and gave Amy thumbs up.

Many 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at his impersonation. They then though that Scourge should be given the right to make a statement. The green hedge began. After he did his impersonation, they did not like his impersonation. It was too intimidating and hardcore. After one full hour of complaints and mudslinging, the jury tried to get a verdict. After half an hour, Knuckles called both Hedgehogs up to the Stand.

"Ladies, what's the vote?"

First girl up was Sally. She voted: Scourge

Second girl was Julie-Su. She voted: Shadow

Third was Amy. She obviously voted: Shadow

Fourth was Cream. She voted: Scourge

Fifth was Rouge. She voted: Scourge

Sixth was Fiona. She voted: Shadow

Seventh was Wave. She voted: Scourge

Eighth was Mina. She voted: Shadow

Ninth was Sonia. She voted: Scourge

Tenth was Blaze. She voted: Shadow

Eleventh was Cosmo. She voted: Scourge

Twelfth was Mimi. She voted: Neutral

Last was Bunnie. She voted: Shadow

"I don't believe this. It's a tie!" Sonic and Silver shouted.

Noise was back in the courtroom. "ORDER! ORDER I SAY!" Knuckles shouted as he smashes his gavel on the desk. Order came in tact once again. Knuckles then decided to call a certain pink hedgehog up to the stand.

"Amy Rose, Please come up to the stand." She did what she was told and came over to the stand.

"Amy, you have been chosen to be out tie breaker. We need you to vote who will be Eazy-E." She went over to the desk with a marker and a piece of paper. After two seconds, she nods her head, meaning she was ready to give the verdict.

"Amy now give us your verdict." The pink hedgehog raises the sheet. The answer was, _Shadow_.

Knuckles then conclude, "OK Ladies and Germs, case closed. Shadow, you are officially Eazy-E. As for Scourge, due to the fact his impersonation was very intimidating, you will be Ice Cube. Thanks, girls. Just for helping us out, you will be in the courtroom scene during out reenactment." The girls cheered and applauded at Knuckles' announcement and cheered knowing that Shadow will be Eazy-E. No one was happier than Amy.

Scourge walks up to Knuckles and says, "Whatever, At least I don't have to worry about going first. All though, you have a lot to do, knucklehead."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"LATER KNUCKLEHEAD." Knuckles was steamed due to being stupid on picking MC Ren. He had so many lyrics to get down. He had a lot for a small act. All he knew that MC Ren was a member of the NWA. He hangs up the judge costume and begins to laugh at the thought of Sonic being Dr. Dre and in that judge costume. "Heh, Sonic as a judge. Ha, I crack my self up. Crack, ha."

Cream then comes up to Amy and says, "Are you sure that you don't like Shadow?"

"He's just my friend. Anyways, why would he care for me? He might just see me as an acquaintance of just a friend."

"If you say so." She nods and sees Shadow walking off the podium to the door, and she rushes over to him.

When Shadow heads out the door of the 'courtroom', he sees Amy. She walks up to him and begins to apologize. "Look, Shadow, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just out of it at the time. So what ever I said, don't believe it, K?"

"Um…sure…I guess."

"Thanks! Shadow you're the best. Hope you rock out loud Friday!' She gives him a hug and Shadow, to his surprise, accepted the gesture.

_What is wrong with me? Why don't I push her away like I used to? Am I, the Ultimate Life Form falling for Rose? No, not possible. She said so herself, the things she said were false. No, wait. She might have feelings; she just doesn't want to tell me, yet. I'll wait for her to confess. That's what I should do or should I confess. I don't know._

"Well, Eazy-E, now that you are official, what you will do next?"

"Hmm…I will be practicing and making sure that I know every single part. Also, I am making sure the others are in position." He then looks at Amy with a smirk and grabs her waist and pins her to the floor of the 'courtroom'. She looks at him in fear. "Um…Shadow, what are you gonna do?" She looks at him in fear. Luckily the bell rang, saving her from what's to come. "Um…Shadow, can you get off me now?" Shadow realized what he was doing and tried to figure out what to say. "No worries. Well, I'll see you around, OK?"

The ebony hedgehog nods. As he walks away in victory, he thinks, _what just happened back there? All I remember is that Amy came up to congratulate be and the next thing, I'm on top of her with my hands wrapped around her waist. Shadow; snap out of it, she's just an acquaintance_. He then leaves through the auditorium doors.


	2. E'z Here to Rule

* * *

Chapter 2: E's here to Rule.

* * *

The next day was Wednesday. The guys were outside during free period recording scenes after practicing their dance number during the time Eazy E shouts out 'Fuck Tha Police'. First one up was Knuckles, who was to act out as MC Ren. A guy by the name of Joel who was a white wolf volunteered to be the police officer along with Espio. The gang finally had their group. The first scene was 'scene 1' according to the song. Shadow plays the music on cue.

(A/N: Use your imagination.)

"_ACTION!"_

_J: Joel, K: Knuckles._

_J: Pull your goddamn ass over right now!_

_K: Oh Shit, now what the fuck you pulled me over for?_

_J: Cuz I feel like it. Just sit your ass on the curb and shut the fuck up!_

_K: Man Fuck Dis Shit!_

_J: Alright, smartass. I'm takin' yo black ass to jail._

"AND CUT! Awesome job, guys!" Sonic shouted. Then the others came and then they heard clapping and cheering. It was Julie-Su, Rouge, and Amy, who were watching the whole scene unfold. "Bravo! That was good, Knux!" Amy cheered. She then asks,

"So when will you guys begin with Eazy's scene?" Sonic turns to the group and tells them, "Well, we dunno yet. Just chillax. Shadow should tell you." She decided to walk over to 'Eazy-E', who was getting ready to do his scene. He turns to see a pink hedgehog, smiling, playing with her long quills, and saying hi to him.

"Hello, Amy Rose." He answers in a dead-pan tone as he puts on his "Compton" cap and shoving a red and a black bandana in his back pocket. "So I see you are putting on your props. Could I see the baseball cap?"

"Um…sure, but why? It's just a cap."

"Eazy-E always respected his home, the city of Compton. He always wore a 'Compton' Hat whenever he would perform or just be rapping in the recording studio. He has never forgotten where he came from, that's just part of what makes him a great artist. This cap is so cool. Is it the original?"

"No doubt."

"That's so cool! Well, I better leave you to remembering your lines. See you later."

He looks at Amy in surprise. He didn't know how much she knew about the NWA and the history of Rap. Before he said anything, Sonic yells out, "C'mon Shadow, it's you scene." They all head back inside to the auditorium to set up. After setting up, Scourge prepares the music and then plays on cue. The girls stood back and watched

"_Scene 2: EAZY-E's ARREST"_

_J: Joel, SH: Shadow, E: Espio_

_SH: Hey, ya'll What Cha need?_

_J: Police open up; we have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest (police guy rams hotel door) _

_E: Get down and put your hands where I can see them_

_SH: GET THE FUCK OFF ME MAN! YO WHAT DID I DO?_

_E: Just shut the fuck up and get you muthafuckin ass on the floor._

_J: SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_SH: But I didn't do Shit._

_E: MAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP._

END OF SCENE

"AND CUT! SWEET ACT, SHADOW!" Shadow gets off the ground and swipes the dirt off his body and leaves for class. When he got there, a bunch of people came up to him and asked many questions about their reenactment. Shadow just answered, 'No Comment.'

When he got to Drama class, he sees Silver, Scourge, and Sonic at the same desk they were at yesterday. They made sure everyone knew what they had to do and that he, Knuckles and Scourge knew the dance number. Silver was DJ Yella, Sonic was Dr. Dre, Shadow was Eazy-E, Scourge was Ice Cube, and Knuckles was MC Ren.

"OK, so we got it?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded and then began to practice. They were ok with the fact everyone else knew their lines. Knuckles too was surprised that he actually remembered all his lyrics.

"So we are officially ready for Friday?" Knuckles asked?

"I hope so. The 8th graders from Mobius Elementary will be watching this." Sonic inquired.

"Hey, guys, don't you remember the 8th grade?" Scourge asked. They all sighed. "Man, good times."

"No kidding. Hey remember when we made fun of Knuckles when he accidentally lost his MP3 player and they heard his song all over school? And when Shadow's shoes were put up for Bounty 'cause Amy was mad that he mocked her stuffed puppy" Scourge said.

"Don't remind us!" Shadow and Knuckles replied in shame.

_Flashback... (Shadow and Knuckles. Parody of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Episode: Lost and Found.)_

_As Shadow walks to class, he sees Knuckles smashing his head in idiocy. Shadow quickly goes over and looks at him as he was saying, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'_

"_Scourge stole my MP3 player, so I'm stealing it back. Before he figures out how to use it, it's a matter of life or death!"_

_Shadow asks flatly, "Why is it a matter of life or death?"_

"_I…kinda recorded a song on it."_

"_But your hip-hop songs aren't that bad."_

"_It's…not a…hip-hop…song."_

_Shadow tries to think which song he wrote could be as bad as he says and then he gasps in embarrassment, "Tell me, it wasn't Cowboy Knuckles!"_

_Knuckles shrugs, and sheeply says, "Well…"_

_**Flashback in a Flashback…**_

_**Cowboy Knuckles, the ladies really love 'im. Cowboy Knuckles, the best ye ever saw. Cowboy Knuckles, the Bullies they don't scare 'im. Cowboy Knuckles Yippee, Yippee, Heehaw!**_

_**End of Flashback in a Flashback.**_

_Shadow then warns him, "You realize if the school hears that tune, I can't be your friend anymore."_

"_I understand." Knuckles replied and then goes back to smashing his head in irony. Shadow turns around and sees Amy and Julie-Su putting up fliers with Shadow's air shoes up on bounty for 50 rings. _

"_You know, she's just projecting her hurt feelings for her puppy bear on the air shoes, you find puppy bear, you get to keep the sneaks!"_

"_Good idea!" Shadow replied and then leaves for his class as Knuckles returns to his bashing session. "Oh, and that's Scourge's Locker."_

_Knuckles then had a good idea._

_Shadow finds a puppy, and sand powers its face to make it old while Knuckles found out that the MP3 Scourge took wasn't his._

_He sneaks up in front of Amy and Julie-Su and says, "Its puppy bear."_

_Amy smiles with joy but she feels something fishy about this. She looks at it and says, "He doesn't look like puppy bear you bought it on line and sand powered its face."_

"_It so is puppy bear," and makes a mocking tone, "Hi Amy, I miss you…NOWGIVESHADOWTHESNEAKERS!"_

"_Ugh! You mock Amy and her missing puppy?" Julie-Su asked angrily."_

_Amy replies, "You'll never get your shoes back!"_

"_C'mon, Amy! I can't walk in socks all day!" Shadow said as he looks down at his black socks._

"_Humph!" the girls answered and they walk away. Shadow meets with Knuckles and they both bash heads on their lockers in idiocy._

_Few Hours Later_

"_So, how long you guys think I need to stay in disguise?" Knuckles asked as he's dressed up in a lunch lady uniform, a hair net, shades and a black hair wig and a mustache._

_Then Sonic, Scourge and Manik jump out shouting, "Cowboy Knuckles, yippee, yippee, heehaw! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."_

_They all answer, "Two…three weeks tops."_

_And Shadow randomly says, "But hey, I got my shoes back."_

_End of Flashback._

Scourge then says, "Tsk, good times."

"Remember when Sonic got in that huge fight with Scourge?" said Knuckles

"Hell yeah, I almost died laughing." Shadow replied and high fived Knuckles. "Har, Har. Remember Shadow and Amy were locked up in the 'Juke Jail' for juking at the 8th grade dance. Does anyone else remember who else was locked up?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, me and Fiona got locked in so did Silver and Espio. Blaze, Bunnie, and Julie-Su also got locked up too."

"Why were Silver and Espio even there?" Sonic asked for the second time. Shadow laughed and said, "Cuz they were dared to juke with every girl in school."

Scourge answered and then said, "You know there was a rumor that Shadow and Amy made out in the jail."

"Wouldn't you know? I mean, you were there with them." Knuckles snapped.

"Fiona, Silver, Julie-Su, and I were then taken out thanks to Rogue."

"So nobody knows?" Sonic asked again. Knuckles then looks at Shadow with a sly look. "Hmm, I bet Shadow knows." Shadow then realizes what is going on. "Why are you guys looking at me like morons?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, I think you know what we mean, Shadow." Knuckles replied

He then answers sternly, "Seriously, what?"

"Did you make out with Amy at the juke jail?" They all said in unison.

"Nope" was all the ebony hedgehog answered. They didn't believe it. "C'mon, Shady, you can't be serious!"

"Well I'm damn straight with this." Sonic then asked, "Then if you're so straight damn positive why were you two in the jail in the first place?"

"Supposedly, the 'Juke Police' thought we were actually juking! When in actuality we were talking about what we were to do later on in life. I didn't know if I was to see Amy again or that she will even see me then Rouge and some other girl, I think your sis, Sonia shows up, grabs us, and locks us up until we were to confess."

"Did ya?" the blue blur asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

"NO WAY, IT NEVER EVEN HAPPENED!" The jet colored hedgehog snapped

"But why did they even do that?" Silver asked.

"How would I know, they lost their minds when they 'arrested' us."

"Shadow, chillax! All I did was ask." Then Sonic took a few steps back and then turns to Knuckles. Knuckles then said, "Remember that Rap/Dance-Off I had against Shadow?"

"You know it! But man you guys knew what to do. But in all, Shadow won. His lyrics were good, clean, and classic along with his moves. Knuckles was good, but he needed to cut off the cursing a bit. If you wanted to make a controversy, try against Scourge. "Silver claimed.

Scourge then says, "It's not about making a hit, it's about making a classic."

_(A/N: "It's not about making a hit, it's about making a classic." quote by Boy Wonder.)_

Then Shadow remembers something funny, "Hey guys remember when Sonic wore a banana suit to school during April Fools Day and all week during Halloween."

"Oh yeah! Sonic the super fast banana" Sonic replied.

The guys remembered and kept on laughing so hard, that their guts were gonna pop. Scourge then shouts out, "I just remembered something, Remember 'the lists'?" The guys nodded. "The last day of School, Silver and I snuck in the girls' room and read the list and man, it creeped us out!"

Everyone looked at him in shock and was about to beg what was on the list. "Ok first list was the list of most hot guy. There was like what, 10 or so guys and like what 9 to 8 girls in our class alone. So here we go,

Most hot looking: 1-10

1: Slim Shady.

2: Scourgy

3: Knux

4: Silver

5: Sonic

6: Manic

7: Jet

8: Espio

9: Antoine

10: Joel

The guys were in total shock. "What the HELL?!" Shadow shouts out.

"WHY AM I #5 AND SHADOW IS #1? THIS MAKES NO SENSE." Sonic complained.

"They placed me there? WHY?" Knuckles yelled out in surprise.

"Are they serious? I'm that awesome?" Silver asked in wonder and shock.

Scourge then continues with the Second list.

"Cute couples, guys" "WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"Yep, that was what scared us the most. There were many people paired up, even people with no lives. I also saw question marks next to some couples and exclamation points to people who should be together and big red x's meaning hell no, let's just say Eazy-e has a another thing to rule at. I always kept this in my jacket, dunno why. I always got a good joke out of this, sadly not many voted."

Cute Couples:

SLIM SHADY x AMY!!

KNUX x JULIE-SU!! X

ANTOINE x BUNNIE!!

SONIA x KNUX?!

SCOURGE x AMY?!

SONIC x BLAZE?!

SLIM SHADY x SONIA XXX

SONIC x BUNNIE XXX

KNUX x AMY?!

ANTOINE x CREAM XXX

JOEL x BLAZE? X?

SONIC x AMY? X?

SCOURGE x FIONA! XX

WAVE x JET!!

TAILS x CREAM!! X

WAVE x STORM XXX

SONIC x FIONA! X?

SONIC x SALLY!!

SONIC x JULIE-SU XXX

ESPIO x AMY!! X

MEMPHILES x AMY! X!

MANIC x BLAZE XXX

SILVER x AMY?!

SLIM SHADY x SALLY XXX

SONIC x BLAZE X!!

SCOURGE x BLAZE XXX

MANIC x AMY XX?

SILVER x BLAZE X! X

"Why Do people do this to me? Why do they love to do shit like this? I don't _love_ _**AMY ROSE**_!" Shadow screams to the sky.

"Why with Sonia? Sonia liked Joel or another guy, didn't she?" Knuckles asked, hoping Sonic would say 'yes'. "Besides, I have Jules; she's more up my ally." Shadow looks at him and rolls his eyes. "WHY ME AND BLAZE, WHY!!" Sonic screams in agony and then grabs Shadow, shakes him and says, "WHY MAN WHY!!"

"LET GO MAN! I HAVE MY ISSUES TOO. WHY _**AMY ROSE**_?!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOMEONE _SEXY_ AND _CUTE_. SHE'S ALWAYS SERIOUS"

"LET GO, DAMN IT!" He shoves the blue blur off him and kneels in agony and muffles, "WHY AMY ROSE, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! NO, NO, NO!!"

Scourge and Silver just look at them as if they were embarrassing themselves. "GUYS, SHUT THE HELL UP. IT'S JUST A LIST! CHILL!"

Shadow stands up from his small breakdown and decides to change the subject, "Hey, remember we had to do Shakespeare Plays?"

"Ugh! I hated doing that." Knuckles replied. Sonic then jumps in and says, "Yeah, remember the play, _A Midsummer Nights Dream_? We made fun of Scourge because he had to play a fairy a girl fairy; he actually wore the tutu and fairy wings!"

Shadow remembers and falls on the ground along with Knuckles, dying of laughter. Then Silver says, "Yeah and Remember for our last grade, we had to do _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Please don't remind me!" Shadow asked in agony.

"Oh yeah, Scourge played Romeo and he had to kiss Amy because she was Juliet. Remember?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"I remembered many of the guys in our class wanted to get the part because Amy was Juliet." Silver interrupted

"Man, she was so sexy and cute in that dress, damn, if I wasn't going out with Fiona at the time, I would have claimed her back as my own. She knows how to make a guy look good." Scourge replied, Shadow scoffs and rolls his eyes, but deep down, he wanted to start controversy.

"YEAH! And remember Shadow and Scourge had that 'duel' over Amy." Sonic shouted.

Shadow then screams, "It never was over Amy! We had a fight over the fact that Amy said that Scourge tried to take her virginity away. And as a good friend, I decided to help her."

"Oh and remember Knuckles and Antoine had to wear the horse costume?" "Oh and Scourge was so close to a point to be a girl because Bunnie was always skipping class so she won't be a maid."

Then Scourge decided to change the subject and said, "Do you guys remember our last dodge ball game?"

Everyone nodded and cheered 'yeah!' "When we were playing, remember Silver smacked Sonic in the face with the dodge ball!" Scourge Shouted.

Knuckles was laughing and said, "Yeah, and that Shadow got sucker punched when he though Amy was hurt, only for Amy to attack him with a dodge ball, thinking it was Scourge and yelling, 'YOU SICK PERVERT!', just classic!" and the red echidna falls on his back and is laughing like crazy. "Oh yeah, remember Shadow smacked Julie-Su with the dodge ball, causing her to fly to the next city!" Sonic inquired.

"Remember when Silver danced across the field only for the girls to easily take him out." Knuckles said.

"Oh I just remembered when Sally fell on top of Sonic when we were playing and she kissed him on accident"

"Oh and remember Tails nailed Cosmo, Cream and Mina in one shot!" Sonic remembered.

"OH YEAH!" Knuckles shouted.

"And remember Sonia knocked Knuckles in the head making him go into a concussion?" Silver asked.

"Yep and when all the girls aimed for Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles and got them out in one play. Original!" Scourge answered.

"And that Sally and Fiona got each other and Scourge out!" Sonic replied.

"After the game ended, Sonia kicked Knuckles in the nuts." Silver laughed out.

Scourge laughs and then says, "Yeah! Whoo, good times! Ok anymore?"

Shadow then says, "Remember Graduation Week?"

Everyone nods and he then says, "Remember our Prank?"

Sonic, Scourge, Silver, and Knuckles reminiscence that day.

"Yeah, like we deflated the tires on all the teacher's cars and, like, Shadow and Sonic each brought a SFX remote and whenever the teacher said 'pop quiz' or something stupid, either you or Sonic would carefully press the 'Aww' button and people would laugh and when the teachers dropped something, he would press the rip button and that was funny!" Knuckles replied

"Yeah and we turned the school upside-down! Whoo…good times man." Scourge said. The bell then rang, ending the school day. On their way out, they see Julie-Su and Amy handing out invites to Sally's party. Then the girls see the "NWA" and handed their invites. "Hope you guys can come" Amy said.

"You know I'm coming. And I hope to see you there, babe" Scourge replied and then clicks his tongue, which gave Amy goosebumps. She then turns to Shadow and looks at him with morale. "I hope you will come, Shadow." He gives her a small grin, smoothes out her long quills and says, "Don't worry your pretty little head over me. If it makes you glad, I'll go, only for you." She gives him a hug and squeals, "Thanks so much. You have no idea what this means." After saying goodbye, he heads home.


	3. Confessions of a lovesick 'rapper'

Chapter 3: Confessions of a lovesick 'rapper'.

* * *

It was a Thursday morning; Shadow walks along with Knuckles and Julie-Su to school. Knuckles still couldn't stop laughing from yesterday. He then says, "Hey remember inside the juke jail we played spin the bottle?"

"Yes, we did, did we?" the ink colored hedge asked. Knuckles looked at Shadow as if he had snapped. "Uh yeah, hello! We played and it was your turn. We, like, tried to convince you to play. Amy then goes to you and says, "Please, for me." I dunno what was wrong with you cuz you then said to her not to worry her pretty little head and then spinned the dumb bottle it then landed on…"

"Shut UP!" the jet colored hedgehog shouts as he covers Knuckles' Mouth. The red echidna then muffles, "Hey ain't that Amy?"

And surely, it was Amy Rose herself. She was walking with Sally and talking.

"I hope this party is gonna be fun!" Amy spoke.

"Sadly, this will be the last one I will host before we graduate. Amy, I will really miss you." She cried

"Sally, don't say that. We will see each other. I know it, besides, you'll have Sonic when you go to Knothole."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighs.

Shadow then climbs a tree and snags Knuckles up with him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow then puts his hands on Knuckles' mouth. He hoped Amy didn't hear. After taking his gloved hands off Knuckles' mouth, Knuckles spits out and says, "Dude, what's wrong with cha? You have been like this since Amy came up to you and talking to you about the _NWA_. Dude, do you really like her?"

"Why would it matter? I only see her as an acquaintance and nothing more." Shadow replied with coldness.

Knuckles didn't believe it at all. "Then if you don't like her, why are we up here?"

"SO WE DON'T LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF MORONS YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"

"Either 'that' or you are scared to even see Amy? Heh." Knuckles chuckles a bit and then pokes Shadow with his elbow. "Eh?"

The ultimate life form was in a tailspin, "Damn it. I don't get what is wrong with me. When I see her, I just…DAMN IT." He then felt like getting in to a fight. As they get down from the tree, they see Antoine, who was with Rouge and Bunnie, who were settling a relationship issue. Shadow thought to fight against Antoine since he's too much of a wuss to fight. He walks up to him and begins to throw punches. Antoine then grabs his sword and begins combat. "Oh what's the matter, scared that you are gonna get hurt. Please!"

"We'll see who gets hurt." Antoine reassures. He kept on aiming for his back or side and to no avail. He then sees a perfect chance to attack him but again to no avail. Shadow jumps around and then says, "This is too easy!" He then sees Amy in the crowd next to Julie-Su and Knuckles, with a worried look. Antoine notices this and has an idea. He goes around Shadow and then grabs Amy and then says, "If you don't stop and surrender, I will hurt her."

Amy then screams, "LET ME GO YOU CREEP! SHADOW, HELP ME, PLEASE!"

He looks at her in hesitation and then tries to think of a way around the situation. He finally has an idea. He calls Bunnie, who walks over to him with hesitation. When she got there, she sees Antoine holding Amy captive and she then says, "ANTOINE, PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

He looks at her with sadness and says, "C'mon Bunnie, just this once?"

"NO PUT HER DOWN! NOW. SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU USE HER TO YOUR ADVANTAGE? I DON'T THINK SO. LET'S GO!"

She then walks over and kicks Antoine's foot, causing him to throw Amy. Shadow rushes to save Amy. He didn't realize how much he cared for the rose-colored hedgehog. As he heads after Amy, he sees a good opportunity to practice his moves on railings.

He runs as fast as he could, grinds on the railings with his air shoes and luckily catches Amy and holds her bridal-style until they land on the ground. She opens her eyes to see that her savior is Shadow. She smiles and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. He notices and smirks at her. In his head, he had no idea what he just did. Then he realized he was no longer on the railing and falls on top of Amy. She smiles at him and says, "Well, Shadow, since you saved me, I'll gladly do this." She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. He wanted to pull away, but deep down, he didn't want to. He took her offer and had the make-out session.

_SHADOW'S POV_

_I don't know what is wrong with me. But she's begging me for it. I don't love you. I just can't. No, I'm wrong, I can. I must confess, for I am a lovesick rapper. I don't know what Eaze would have done if he was in my spot. But now I am being stupid and absurd. I am here, lying on the grass with an angel. She is practically asking for me. But why me? Doesn't she have faker?_

_Wait, Heh, I should use this to my advantage. Oh my dear Amy Rose, for I now realize I love you. For you are as sweet as the sweetest smelling rose and your lips are as soft as an angel's wings, but sadly, my pride doesn't allow it. I must confess one way or another. I know, during the performance. That's it!_

_END OF POV._

She and Shadow pull away to catch their breath and she says, "Well, Shadow, you are good." She smiles evilly at him and he then replies, "Well, Amy, I do what I do best." and smirks back.

He gets back up and lifts Amy up on her feet. They both wipe the dirt off their bodies and Amy leaves saying, "Hope you are coming, and see you at the auditorium." She then waves goodbye.

He gives her a peace sign and leaves for Drama, where his group pounced on him asking him a bunch of questions as to why he fought Antoine. "Damn it guys, I told you, that wuss owed me money and still didn't cough up the money."

The guys believed it and went back to work. Then Sonic realizes something and then says, "Guys! We have only today to get costumes! Does anyone know anybody from the sewing club?" The guys shrugged and then Shadow remembers that Amy owned an original NWA jail costume. Shadow then says, "I know Amy owns one, with Eazy-E's name on the sleeve. Maybe she knows where to get the others, like MC Ren or Ice Cube."

"Sure, why not?" Knuckles replied.

Shadow leaves for the next classroom to take Amy out of class for a while and ask her about the uniform. Then Rouge walks by and says, "Hey, Shadow. I heard about everything!"

"About…WHAT?"

"Don't be honest, I heard about you and Amy! That's so sweet of you."

"What about Amy?"

"I heard you and Amy made out after you caught her from falling." This shocked the hedgehog so much; he thought he saw a phantom. Shadow was in another tailspin. Rouge knew his trick and said,

"Shadow, I know you. You liked Amy since 4th grade. She always liked you but, with you being the way you are, well, that's kinda tough. She never gave up on you. She wanted to be your friend and she luckily is."

"Rouge, you don't get it."

"Get what, that you are in love with Amy? How will I not understand that you will never surrender to her due to fear of her leaving you for another? I know all of her secrets. She comes to 'confession' weekly. I always am at her spot and behind a blind so she won't see me. She always said that she liked you but was scared to tell you because you might say no. Now tell me what I don't get. I know true love when I see it."

"Hold it! We have 'confession' here?"

"Yep! Come by sometime."

He nods and walks away. He finally reaches Amy's Math Class, where she was writing 'notes' in her notebook. Shadow knocks on the window and tells the teacher that he needs Amy for a minute.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just need to know if you still have the jail jumpsuit Eazy wore."

"Yeah, why?"

"We are deciding to act as we just got out of our cells and into the courtroom."

"That's a good idea! Who thought of it?"

"Scourge, who else."

"Um…yeah…sure…I just remembered something from the 8th grade. Remember the dodge ball game?"

"Yeah, that was funny when you knocked Scourge out and you thought it was Sonic."

The pink hedgehog giggles at the memory and then says, "Remember when I got you on accident, thinking you were Scourge? Well now I should say sorry for doing so."

"That's fine, relax. That was a good thing because I was tired of hearing Scourge talk about you and Fiona and how different you two are."

"Ok. No problem, any other memories?"

"With us, only bad ones like at the 8th grade dance when Rouge and Sonia locked us up."

"Why were we locked up for?" She asks him with her shoulders shrugged in question.

"I never knew why. They just grabbed us and locked us up."

"And remember the stupid Shakespeare plays?"

"Man don't remind me!"

"I hated the play _Romeo and Juliet_ and _A Midsummer Nights Dream_."

"Ugh! I hated playing one of the guys, ladiwhatshisname."

"I had to play Hermia, I was glad that you had to be there with me, other wise, Scourge would be playing your role."

"Why do you not like Scourge?"

"Because, Scourge tried to take my virginity in the 8th grade, when we were doing Romeo and Juliet, lucky for me, you were on the case."

"No worries, I kinda figured that he was gonna do something stupid. So I jumped in and got on it."

"Again, I owe you, so I will let you have the jumpsuit." She then gives the ink colored hedgehog a hug. He thought now would be a good time to confess. He brushes her long quills away from her face, lifts her chin to face him, and begins, "Amy…I need to confess something to you, something…"

"Shadow…what's up." She asked with sincerity and fear and she holds his hands.

"Well…I…kinda…am…in love with you. There I said it." He shoves Amy away and turns in shame.

"Shadow, you are sweet about telling me this. I wanted to confess to you the same thing at Sally's party today." She then gives the black and red hedgehog a hug from behind to reassure him and whispers, "I love you too." The bell rang and they snapped back to reality.

"Well, Amy, I'll see you at the party?"

"Yes you will! Also, make sure you wear the jail jumpsuit. The others are in the Sewing Club room."

He nods, kisses Amy, and says, "You have no idea how much I love you and that you rule!"

"I think I do." She replies as she touches her lips as Shadow ran down the hallways to tell the guys its official with the jail jumpsuits. Sonic, Scourge, Silver, and Knuckles were still in Drama, waiting for Shadow. They then see Shadow running and decide to follow him. "SHADOW HOLD UP MAN!" The guys shouted. Shadow hears them and stops running.

Knuckles asked, "So, we have the suits?"

"Yes we do and we just need one thing now, a full courtroom."

"Damn! I almost forgot!" Silver shouted. He runs from his locker and back to his group.

"We don't need to worry about a full courtroom cuz the jury and a couple of classmates decided to fill in."

Scourge shrugs along with the others and says, "Eh, good enough."

"Are you guys coming to the party?"

All the guys nodded and Sonic then says, "Hey Shadow, tell me again why are you going to the party in a jail jumpsuit?" Shadow just says, "Figure it out for yourself. PS: Amy told me to give you this and while everyone else is here, here's your jail jumpsuits" He throws the orange suits at his new 'cellmates' and were to wear them.

"OK…I guess?" Knuckles replied.

All the guys went home to get their suits on and head for the bash. As Shadow, Knuckles, and Julie-Su were walking to Sally's place, they were talking about how stupid school was and then Knuckles had a question on his mind.

"Hey Shadow, why did you take so long asking Ames for the jumps?"

"…"

"Shady, Yo!"

"Huh?"

"Oh now I get it. This has to do with Amy, doesn't it?"

"Why are we suddenly talking about Amy Rose?"

"You know what I'm asking." He asked with an evil smirk and the female echidna giggles.

"Oh No, Knucklehead, it didn't go down like that."

"Dude, chill, it's totally cool. Amy is nice, cute, and pretty. Besides, Jules always told me whenever she would talk to Amy, for some reason, you would pop up in a subject like if they were like talking about school, she would pop you name into the thing." "True!"

"That means what?"

"Dude, She, like, is in love with you!"

"Whoa! What the hell? She loves me? Doesn't she love faker?"

"Not really, she really never liked Sonic as much as you thought she did. Since you came in the 4th grade, she fell head over heals for your attention." She replies.

"No wonder Amy was so strange when she came up to me."

_Flashback ...(Knuckles, Julie-Su & Shadow.)_

_As Shadow was challenging Knuckles to an arm wrestling match, a pink hedgehog was looking at him with a dazed look from a distance away._

"_GUYS! ARM WRESTLING MATCH! SHADOW vs. KNUX! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Scourge and Silver shout out._

"_Amy…Amy…AMES!" Julie-Su shouted as she snaps her fingers in front of Amy. She then realizes why she had that look and then says, "Amy, just go up to him and say 'hi' to him. Besides, I want to see this. Shadow seems strong. I hope knux knows what he's getting into."_

"_Ok, sure." The two girls go over to the table to watch the guys battle. _

_Sonic goes over and then sees that Knuckles and Shadow are at it again, and this time, they have an audience, a cute audience. _

_Sonic rushes over to do the countdown and to flirt with Amy._

"_OK 1…2…3…GO!" Sonic shouts out. The guys used all their might._

"_Face it, you can't win, Shadow." Said Knuckles _

"_We'll see, Knucklehead." Shadow replied._

_Sonic goes over and tries to flirt with Amy, who did not seem interested. "Hey, Ames. Lookin' hot!"_

"_Huh…oh, thanks." She then turns to back to the battle._

_There were a couple of narrow escapes when some people thought Shadow was gonna lose. After 3 minutes, Knuckles lost his might and lost._

"_Whoo, that was a close one, but you beat me fair and square. Truce." Knuckles asked as he shows his hand. _

"_Truce." And they shook hands._

"_So want to do some pranks."_

"_OK, I guess."_

_Then the girls and Sonic walked over. "Knux, that was awesome. Man, I didn't know how long this was gonna last. I thought it would take forever!" Julie-Su shouted._

"_Naw! I thought it would be longer, he's not bad at all." Knuckles replied._

"_But that was cool!" Julie-Su answered back and gives Knuckles a high-five. She then turns to Shadow and says, "Congrats with the victory, want to play dodge ball?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Sweet, you have to be on MY team. With you and Knux, we can win this time. What do you think, Ames?"_

_She shyly answers, "Yeah, sure."_

_Julie-Su thought it would be a good idea to introduce Amy to Shadow._

"_Have you met some other people beside me, knux, and scourge, silver and sonic?" the female echidna asked._

"_Not really" the ebony hedgehog replied._

"_Well, here's someone. Meet Amy Rose. She is one of my best friends here, along with Sally. Have you met Sally?"_

"_Yes. Amy on the other hand, no."  
_

"_Well now you can meet her. Ames, where are ya?"_

_Knuckles then jumps in and says, "Amy is at the dodge ball court already. Sonic was bugging' her too much, so she must have decided to do a couple of practice swings before the huge dodge ball war."_

"_Then you can talk to her later." Then the bell rings, meaning GYM TIME.  
_

"_Or you will talk to her in 3 minutes. See you at the field." said Julie-Su as she and Knuckles leave to prepare for dodge ball._

_After 3 minutes, the three meet back at the court and Julie-Su brings Amy along._

"_Jules, I don't feel like talking to him yet."_

"_Chillax, Ames, you'll be fine! What can Shadow do, he obviously kinda likes you."_

"_You think?" _

"_I have a good feeling. He seems interested in you. Just talk a bit during the game. Just watch out for Sonic or Scourge, they like you too, but they are total morons. My best bet is with Shadow. Be his friend or confidant, something so you can get to know him better, alright?"_

"_OK."_

"_Good, now I have to go. After all, I am dodge ball captain." Julie-Su then leaves and begins to make her choices._

_She was a captain and Fiona was the other captain._

_Fiona's team had Sonic, Rouge, Manic, Tails, Vector, Sonia, Bunnie, Mina, Charmy, Joel, and Antoine._

_Julie-Su's team had Knuckles, Scourge, Shadow, Espio, Amy, Cream, Sally, Blaze, Tikal, and Silver._

"_Shadow, this is Amy Rose." Julie-Su introduced. _

"_Hi!" she answered and then smiles and blushes at the same time. Shadow did not understand what she meant with that. All that was in his mind was that she was cute and pretty. No wonder most of the hedgehogs in the school would go to battle for her. _

"_OK PEOPLE, WE ARE PLAYING DODGE BALL TODAY. FIRST, INSPECTION."_

_Everyone groaned. She looks at each student and began, "Miss Su, pull up those shorts, you're not a boy. Ms. Tikal, good job. Mr. Echidna, you too, you are not a gangbanger. Ms. Rose, this is not a fashion show, fix that shirt. Mr. Sonic, perfect as always. Mr. Shadow, like I told echidna, pull up those shorts, you are not a streetfighter and no rubber bands and take that bandana off your head and muzzle. Ms. Fox, pull that shirt down. Mr. Prower, perfect as usual. Mr. Scourge, remove those rubber bands of your socks and pull up those shorts. Ms. Mongoose, perfect. Ms. Rabbot, no make-up, this is not a fashion show. Ms. Bat, no hoops and take off those plastic bracelets! Mr. Silver, pick up those shorts. Ms. Acorn, perfect as always. Ms. Rabbit, perfect! Mr. Manic, no bandanas. Ms. Sonia, good job, perfect. Mr. D'Coolete, good job. Ms. Blaze, no rings and take those bangles off! Mr. Chameleon, perfect. Mr. Bee, no black and yellow socks. Mr. Vector, no headphones! Now that we're in order, time for dodge ball."_

_As the whistle blew, it was almost every man for themselves. As captain, Julie-Su kept close eye on her team. Good thing for her is that she had Shadow and Knuckles on her team. The two worked as a team and dodged as many balls as they could. They helped their teammates and made sure to watch out for Sonic's killer throws. It all came to an end when Knuckles got out because of Sonic and he then sees Amy, who tries to catch one of Antoine's throws and sees Sonic preparing to throw._

_He waited about two seconds and when Sonic fired, Amy caught a ball and Shadow dove to catch Sonic's throw and save Amy from sitting in the out bench. Amy's catch got one person back in and Shadow's catch got almost everyone back in. It was down to two people, Silver and Sonia. Shadow was in no mood to mess with people, so he handed the dodge ball to Amy, who with ease nailed Silver in the back. She handed a dodge ball to Knuckles, who easily got Sonia in the gut._

_The coach blows the whistle again and declares the winning team. Fiona underestimated Shadow and went over to say a couple of words. _

"_Congrats, Shadow! I guess I underestimated you." She holds out her hand._

"_No worries." And shakes her hand._

"_I hope to have you on my team."_

"_I could, but I won't be on someone's team as long as I am with Amy Rose."_

"_Wow, Mr. Commitment. Chillax, Amy is good too. Well, see ya around." And Fiona walks away._

_Shadow decides to give a small shout out to Amy, but when Amy sees Shadow walking towards her, she runs off. He looks at her in confusion._

"_Why would she suddenly run off? Oh well, I will find out eventually. She seems like fun. I need to get to know her better." He turns and walks over to Knuckles and Scourge, who was still stoked from their victory and had a surreal feeling when Shadow actually caught one of Sonic's killer throws._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"That's proof for ya!" Knuckles replied.

"Hmm…maybe I'll tell her." Shadow answered. Julie-Su did not believe him one bit because when she met Amy at her locker, she was in total surrealness and happiness.

She grabs the hedgehog's wrist and then asks, "Did you ever kiss Amy, at all during our high school year?"

"Uh... no why?"

She feels a vibration, meaning he's lying.

"I can tell you're lying, Shady." She replied in a sing-song tone.

Shadow had enough of people pouncing on him and Amy so he decided to get it over with and confess to his two best friends.

"FINE I DID KISS AMY ROSE AND I CONFESSED TO HER! YOU HAPPY NOW? HUH?"

Both echidnas looked at each other and said in unison. "We knew it!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO POUNCE ON ME?!"

Julie-Su then answers, "Because, we want to know. Man, we're like your best friends since 4th grade, you shouldn't bottle your feelings with us. If we weren't your friends, we would be telling the world about your confession."

The Ultimate life form sighs and says, "I guess you're right."

Knuckles looks at his watch and reads 3:50.

"WHOA! GUYS LET'S GO OR WILL MISS OUT!" The trio runs to Sally's house, luckily before anyone else showed up. When it was 4:25, the house filled up with all the seniors from Mobius High.

"Damn, huge crowd tonight!" Knuckles said.

"No Kidding, where's the girls?" Shadow asked as he threw a soda can at Sonic's head. "HEY!"

"Jules went to find Amy and Sally and Fiona are settling a fight outside. Not them, but Mina, Cosmo, and Cream were having a small catfight outside over Tails again."

"God, when will they get it? Tails does not want a girlfriend yet. Besides, he's not really good with relationships or girls for that matter." They then began to laugh like crazy.

"T-t-tails…h-have…a-a…g-girlfriend…ha, ha, ha, t-that's a f-first…" Knuckles laughed and fell on his back along with Shadow. When they stop laughing, they open their eyes and see Julie-Su and Amy, dressed in red jail jumps.

"Uh, girls, why are you wearing those?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, since you guys are alone, we decided to join you guys." Amy replied. She sat next to Shadow and began to talk. Then Scourge jumps in and sees Amy and decided to give her the usual flirting and might get some lip locking action.

"Hey, babe. Damn you look hot in that jump. You know what would make this better?"

"No, Scourge, what?" Amy asked with sarcasm.

"If we both shared a jail cell and that it would be you, me, and that hot body in my hands. Also you and I making out in our cell and…" he then whispers in her ear, "make love."

She got goosebumps and then says, "Um…TMI Scourge."

"No problem, babe, can't help that you're so damn hot. Man, I just want to have you." He replied as he got closer to her and then wraps his arm around her waist. Amy decides to get off her seat and drags Shadow, Knuckles, and Julie-Su to a remote room in Sally's house.

"Hey, can you guys do us a favor?"

"Uhm…sure." The guys answered in unison.

"OK. Sally wants to know if you guys can give us a little sneak-peak at your performance for the eighth graders and the whole High School. So can you guys do it?"

Shadow and Knuckles didn't know what to say except. "We need to talk to the others first."

The girls nodded and they grabbed Scourge, Silver, and Sonic so they can talk it over and they all agreed.

Sally was glad to hear them say yes. Within 15 minutes, they had set up a 'courtroom' in Sally's basement and called all the 'jury girls' to sit in the audience.

"Thanks guys." Amy answered and gives Shadow a small kiss on the cheek.

They also chose five others to play cops and called Joel and Espio because they played as the cops from the LAPD.

"Yo, Espio, cue music in 5…4…3…2…1…go!"

Espio played the music and they began.

ScScourge, ShShadow, SoSonic, SiSilver, KKnuckles

(Music plays)

Si: Right about now, NWA court is in Full effect, Judge Dre presiding. In the case of the NWA vs. the Police Department, Prosecuting Attorneys are MC Ren, Ice Cube and Eazy-Muthafuckin E. ORDER, ORDER, ORDER! Ice Cube, take the muthafuckin stand.

So: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help your black ass?

Sc: You goddamn right!

Si: Now why don't cha tell everyone what the fuck you gotta say?

(Scourge goes on top of the table)

(Records scratch.)

Sc: Fuck tha police comin' straight from the underground, a young nigga got it bad cuz I'm brown. And now the other colors help police think they have the authority to kill a minority. Fuck that shit cuz I ain't the one, for a punk muthafucka with a badge or a gun to be beaten on, and thrown in jail. We could go toe 2 toe in the middle of a cell. Fuckin with me cuz I'm a teenager, with a little bit of gold and a pager. Searchin' my car, lookin for the product, thinking every nigger is sellin' narcotics. You rather see me in the pen then me and Lorenzo rollin' in a Benzo. Beat tha Police out of Shape and when I finish, bring me yellow tape. (Shadow shows off tape.)

Sc: To tape of the scene of the slaughter and still can't swallow on bread and water, I dunno if they fags or what. Search a nigga down and grabbin' his nuts. And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none. But don't let it be a black and a white one, cuz they'll slam ya down on the street top. Black police showing out for the white cop. Ice Cube will swarm, on any muthafucka in a blue uniform. Just cuz I'm from the CPT, punk police are afraid of me, HUH! A young nigga on the war path and when I finish, it's gonna be a bloodbath. Up cops, dying in LA, Yo Dre I got something to say.

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police

Si: Example of Scene 1

Silver brings a TV and plays the scene.

Scene 1

J: Joel, K: Knuckles.

J: Pull your goddamn ass over right now!

K: Oh Shit, now what the fuck you pulled me over for?

J: Cuz I feel like it. So sit your ass on the curb and shut the fuck up!

K: Man Fuck Dis Shit!

J: Alright, smartass. I'm takin' yo black ass to jail.

End of Video.

S: MC Ren, will you please give your testimony to the Jury about this fucked up incident.

Knuckles walks up to the judge

K: Fuck tha police and Ren said with authority. Cuz the niggaz on tha streets is a majority. A gang is whoever I'm stepping and the muthafuckin weapon is kept in a stash box, for the so-called law wishing Ren was a nigga that they never saw. Lights start flashing behind me. But they scared of a nigga so they mace me to blind me. But that shit don't work, I just laugh. Cuz it gives them a hint not to step in my path. To the police I'm saying fuck you punk. Read my rights and shit, it's all junk. Pulling out a silly club so you stand with a fake assed badge and a gun in your hand. But take off the gun so you can see what's up and will go at it punk and I'ma fuck you up. Make ya think I'm a kick your ass, but drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast. I'm sneaky as fuck, when it comes to crime. But I'm a smoke them now and not next time. Smoke any muthafucka that sweats me, any asshole that threatens me. I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope, taking out a cop or two, they can't cope with me. A muthafuckin villain that's mad. With potential, to be bad as fuck, so I'ma turn it around, Put in my clip, yo and this is the sound. (Imposes a gun.)

(BANG BANG)

Yeah something like that but it depends on the size of that gat. Taking out a police, would make my day. But a nigga like Ren don't give a fuck to say…

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police.

Scene 2

J: Joel, SH: Shadow, E: Espio

SH: Hey, man what you need?

J: Police open up; we have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest (police guy rams hotel door)

E: Get down and put your hands where I can see them

SH: GET THE FUCK OFF ME MAN! YO WHAT DID I DO?

E: Just shut the fuck up and get you muthafuckin ass on the floor.

J: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

SH: But I didn't do Shit.

E: MAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.

END OF SCENE

S: Yo Eazy E, why don't you step up to the stand and tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit.

Sh: "I'm tired of the muthafuckin' jackin. Sweatin my gang while I'm chillin at the shacking. Shining the light in my face and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt, I kick ass or maybe cuz I blast on a stupid assed nigga while I'm playing with the trigger of an Uzi or an AK, cuz the police always got something stupid to say. They put up my picture with silence, cuz my identity by itself causes violence and E with the criminal behavior, well yeah I'm a Gangsta, but still I got flavor. Without a gun and a badge what do you got? A sucka in a uniform waiting to get shot by me or another nigga, and whether they got it don't matter if he's Smaller or Bigger.

K: Size don't mean shit, he's from the old school, fool!

Sh: And as you all know, E's here to rule, when ever I'm rolling keep lookin in the mirror and if no cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb muthafucker with a gun, and if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one that I take, out and get away, when I'm driving off laughing, this is what I'll say…

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police.

Si: The Verdict

S: The Jury has found you guilty of being a redneck, white bread, chickenshit muthafucker.

J: Wait, that's a lie. That's a goddamn lie!

S: (J: I WANT JUSTICE)GET HIM OUTTA HERE! (I WANT JUSTICE!) GET HIM THE FUCK OUT MY FACE!

J: FUCK YOU, YOU BLACK MUTHAFUCKER!

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police.

THE END!

"WHOOO!!" everyone cheered and clapped and hollered at the performance. They were sure to do great the next day, but for now, they had fun. Everyone was surprised on how hard they worked on it. Some people even came up to get photo ops with the cast. The showstoppers for the night were Scourge, Knuckles, and Shadow. People would tell them to keep the jumps on and to take photos with them. After the huge scandal, Shadow went over with the others to just chill and have fun. His time then ended when Sally came in and brought a glass soda bottle.

"Hey guys, and when I mean guys, I mean the guys who were in the juke jail, remember spin the bottle in 8th grade?"

They all nodded, "Now that we are in high school as seniors, we might as well play 7 seconds in heaven."

"BRING IT!"

Sally was the first to spin, after 7 seconds, it landed between Sonic and Shadow.

"Re-do." The gang shouted.

She spins again and this time, the bottle lands on Sonic.

"OK guys, now you two have to stay in the closet for 7-10 seconds, ready?" Silver asked.

They both nodded, but they didn't know that Shadow and Knuckles were behind them to shove them in and barricade the doors.

"OK….seeya!" Silver sped away and the guys shoved the two lovers in the closet. As they began to count, Amy was a bit scared because she doesn't know what Shadow would do nor will she end up with Scourge.

"6…and…7. OK guys, time is up."

Shadow and Knuckles got out of the doorway and see Sonic and Sally, with their clothes messed up. It was then Amy's turn. She hoped that she would be with Shadow and prayed that she will not be with Scourge.

After 10 seconds, it landed on the person she didn't want to be stuck with, Scourge. "Oh, NO!" Amy whispered into Julie-Su's ear. She grabs Amy's hand and says, "Don't worry, Amy. You will be ok."

"No, I'm scared. Where's Shadow?"

"He didn't even leave yet." Julie-Su turns to Shadow and calls him. He walks over to the duo and sees Amy in fear.

"Amy is scared. Do you maybe know why?" He then whispers,

"Do you remember the play Romeo and Juliet we did last year?"

She nods, "Well, he tried to take her virginity away when she was knocked out and when I wasn't around."

"Ok, I am so, so sorry, Ames." Julie-Su answered in shame and embarrassment that she didn't know that her best friend was in that type of sitch.

Shadow then hands a small spray can with a mix of mace and paint to Julie-Su to then give it to Amy. She then knows what he meant. "Amy, hide this in your bra so if he goes to close, spray."

"Do you actually own this?"

"No that's Shadow's. Don't you remember he tags."

"Oh yeah, tell him I said thanks." She nods and took Shadow's place with the door barricade. The two hedgehogs were in the closet and then Sonic began the count. "Ready, guys?"

"Ok, sure." Amy replied.

"OK and Now!"

As Sonic counted, Amy and Scourge kept their distance for two seconds. Then Scourge began to use his charm.

"Well, babe, I guess it's just you and me here in this cozy closet." He then smirks and then says, "Our seven seconds is almost up, and they won't let us out unless we do some lip lock action. Are you ready?"

Amy relaxes and then says, "Ok." He turns to her and begins to kiss her with seduction.

"…7…times up. Guys take them out." They nod and they open the door to see Scourge walk out with a smirk on his face and gloss smudged on his muzzle.

"Amy, you actually did it."

"Yeah, he's sick and perverted. He tried to grab my waist and take my top off."

"But you're ok, that's all that matters." Julie-Su replied as she hugged her.

"OK, Shady you're up." Sally shouted. He was reluctant but then went for it. He wished deep, deep down that he would be with Amy. He pulled his hoodie down and kept his eyes closed.

"Shadow, wake up. Damn it. Shadow are you even listening?"

"Huh? What?"

"Dude, the bottle stopped spinning like two seconds ago."

He looks up and sees the bottle pointing towards Amy. "Well, Shady, looks like your gonna have fun."

"Maybe? Who Knows?"

He walks in behind Amy and they were then locked in.

"OK…1"

As Sonic counted, Amy began to tell all, "... and that's what happened."

"I could beat him up if you like." He proposed.

Amy then had an idea, "Yeah or maybe kiss me so the taste of Scourge is no longer in my lips."

He smirks and says, "That can be arranged." He bends over and kisses her with a passion and he then grabs her waist and pins her down to the ground and kisses her more. She pulls his hood down so they could only see each other,

"6…7…and times up guys." He walks over and knocks the door to tell them. "Guys, yo, times up!"

No answer. "Guys, c'mon." He opens the door and sees that they are missing. "WHAT?!"

They hid behind the door and began to laugh. Sonic then turns the light on and sees a bucket of water, cold water and shouts out, "If this is an idea of a trick then you guys are way out of your league." As he was shouting, Amy and Shadow quietly snuck out and then locked Sonic in.

"Guys, let me out!"

"Maybe…" He then looks at Amy and gives her a smirk, "maybe, not."

"Shadow, I'm not playing, get me outta here!"

"Dr Dre, the jury has found you are guilty of being a cocky, self-absorbed, a faker, and a sore crackhead loser."

"THAT'S A LIE! SHADOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

He and Amy walk away, "See Ya!"

After five minutes, Sonic finds an escape and unfortunately for him, no sign of Shadow.

"Damn! Where's Shadow?"

He doesn't know that Amy and Shadow were having a long make out session with Shadow's hood covering them on the 'couples' couch.

"Damn, then I guess I should give him a break. Hmm…where's Sally. I'd like to join them." He mumbles to himself. He finds Sally and joins the others. They had fun and were sad when it all ended. When people left, they wished Mobius' NWA good luck tomorrow.


	4. DDay

Chapter 4: D-Day.

* * *

It was already Friday, The guys woke up from a night of partying and having fun, they had to go back to school for their rad performance.

"Man, I'm so stoked for today." Sonic shouted in glee.

"Yeah, we are gonna so ace this!" Knuckles replied with pride. "Well, for the first time, I actually agree with faker." Shadow commented. "But guys, we need to make sure we have no mess up." Silver said.

"Good point, Silver. We need only one practice but with an audience. Like at the party, what is the biggest number of people we can get?"

Scourge then said, "All the high school girls. Do you never realize that there are more girls than guys in Mobius High?"

"Yeah! That is actually a good idea. What girls don't like us? C'mon, we have Shadow, Myself, Scourge and Silver. Sorry Knux but you're going out with Jules so you don't count. Plus we're captains from athletic teams." Sonic commented.

"Newsflash, Sonic! Shadow is going out with someone too."

"Who would be blind enough to go out with him?"

"So I should call Amy right now so you can tell her straight at it, that you called her blind and that she's stupid for going out with Shadow, oh yeah, she'll like that."

"Amy? Why Amy? She'd be better off with Scourge or Silver."

"You're just saying that cuz you're chicken for asking Sally out aren't cha?" Knuckles commented with cockiness in his voice.

"Hell no! I am not chicken, especially asking someone out, including Sally."

Then Shadow and Knuckles answer in unison, "Prove it!"

Sonic gulps, "Ok, Fine. Let's find the girls."

After the scuffle, Shadow and Knuckles went to search for Amy, Julie-Su, Fiona, Mimi, and Sally. They find the girls in the auditorium, practicing a reenactment of the Women's Rights March in New York.

Amy was putting on her late 1800's long sleeved corset dress, and practicing her speech. She then hears someone coming from behind and has a bad memory of what happened to her back in the 8th grade with Scourge. She remembers the mace and warns, "I'm heavily armed so show yourself!"

"Put the tagging spray down. Plus, I'll need it back." Shadow answers, holding his hands out for the 'mace'.

She runs to Shadow, giving him a hug, "Oh, Shadow, it's only you." And then lets out a sigh of relief.

"We need you guys, so are you almost done?"

"Yeah, for what?"

"Um…let's sit, shall we?"

She nods and listens in on what he had to say. "Knuckles and I want to prove to Sonic that he is all talk and no action. He says that your blind, well I feel sad for any, I mean any, girl that fell for him. No offense towards you."

"None taken, he is a jerk anyways; I hope he chokes in front of Sally."

"Me too, so we can get a good laugh after this."

"Yeah, true." She gets closer to Shadow and then hears Scourge and Silver running in. "GUYS! C'MON, SONIC IS CRACKING UNDER PRESSURE! LET'S GO!"

They all ran for the courtyard where Sonic was swearing bullets as Sally giggles in laughter on what the blue hedgehog tries to say. "Well…wwhhatt…I'm…trying…to…ssay is…that…would…you…like…to…like…go, like…out…with me?"

She blushes and says, "Um…sure. But why so sudden?"

Shadow and Knuckles along with their girlfriends snickered and laughed at his attempt. He takes a deep breath and says,

"I just, you know, want to see who you truly are. Well, what I'm really trying to say is, well, I kinda like you and I want to get to know you better."

"OK, of you say so."

"I know so." He then grabs Sally's hand and says, "I hope to see you at our reenactment."

"You know I will." She whispers as the girls 'wooed' at them.

The bell then rang, meaning D-Day has begun. The guys ran over to the auditorium and got in their costumes as if they were back in the 1990's. As Shadow got in his jail jumpsuit, he rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons two buttons to show his white tuff and puts on his 'Compton' cap sideways.

Knuckles got in his suit and unbuttoned two buttons to show his crescent mark and then puts on a black wool cap and some war make up to look like he was dirty.

Sonic puts on the Judge costume with the white wig. Sonic looks at himself in the mirror two times and then says, "OK!"

Scourge puts on his jumpsuit and adds some of his style to it. He cuts it up a bit, leaving cuts on the sleeves and legs of it. "Now that's better." Said "Ice Cube"

Luckily for the group they were the fifth group to go up. The first group had only three people. Mina, Cream, and Blaze were in that group and they did the Boston Tea Party. Mobius' NWA yawned and said to each other, "Boring, NEXT!"

Next group was Amy's group who did the Women's Suffrage March in New York. "The girls are doing well." Silver commented as he was looking at a bleach blonde hedgehog.

"No Duh! With Amy as lead, they could do anything." Knuckles replied.

"Hey, Shadow, you have no idea how hot Amy looks in that 1800's dress." Scourge commented.

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Don't you have Fiona or Rouge to keep your eyes glued to?" He asked, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, but Amy is just different from them. She's cute, hot, popular, a cheerleader and slim."

"Whatever. So what, I am captain of the Soccer team, Knuckles is captain of the Basketball team, Silver is captain of the Lacrosse team, Sonic is the captain of the track team. You are captain of the football team; you should not be the one to talk. Besides, I'm going out with Amy and you should be a little smart on what you say."

"Whoa, you are going out with Amy?" He asked in shock. Knuckles then bumps in and says, "Wow, and you knew about this now? I thought Sonic was dumb, but this is a whole new level of dumb."

"Ok, but man! You have the prettiest hedgehog in this school in your hand. If I were you, I would take total advantage of this."

"That's not the point of going out with her. I care for her, I have liked her since the day I met her back when we were in Mobius elementary, for I love Amy Rose."

"Geez, Shadow, you are too committed to things." Scourge answers and then leaves to give the girls a high five on a job well done.

"Awesome job, ladies, especially you Amy." Scourge tells her with seduction in his voice.

"Um…T-thanks Scourge, that's so sweet of you." She answers and then blushes

"No problem, babe." The word 'babe' struck her like a hail of bullets.

"FYI, Scourge, I'm going out with someone, so don't call me that."

"Aw c'mon, sweet cheeks! Not even in secret?"

"No! Now I need to change so I can be in the audience stands in your reenactment."

"Fine, if you say so." He then grabs Amy's waist and licks her neck. She was mad. She then screams, "Scourge!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" He shouts and then runs away. She leaves, gets out the dress and changes to red tank top and a pair of black Capri jeans with rips on the knees and thighs. She then wraps her quills into a roughed out pony tail.

After the other groups went up, it was officially time for the 'NWA' to do what they had to do. After changing, Amy meets the others at the audience stand and prepares the scenery. "Guys, we are on in 5 minutes!" Silver shouted.

"OK." The guys answer. All the girls who were involved in the Eazy-E court case were in the audience and only four girls were chosen to be jury. As Amy went to the audience stand, Shadow walks over and tells her, "You don't belong there."

"Then where do I belong?"

"You're in the Jury stands."

"How did I…Oh, you! Shadow your sweet!" She hugs him tightly and goes to the jury stand, where she meets with Julie-Su, Sally, Mimi, and Fiona.

(A/N: Mimi is a cameo character for now. She'll be in Ch 6)

"In 5…4…3…2…1….SHOWTIME!" The girls shout out.

The music begins to play. The students began bouncing to the beat.

(Music plays)

Yella: Right about now, NWA court is in Full effect, Judge Dre presiding.

(The guys then come in the scene with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Vector and Espio remove the cuffs)

In the case of the NWA vs. the Police Department, Prosecuting Attorneys are MC Ren, Ice Cube and Eazy-Muthafuckin E. ORDER, ORDER, ORDER! Ice Cube, take the muthafuckin stand.

Dre: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help your black ass?

Cube: You goddamn right!

Yella: Now why don't cha tell everyone what the fuck you gotta say?

Scourge goes on top of the table

(Records scratch.)

Cube: Fuck tha police comin' straight from the underground, a young nigga got it bad cuz I'm brown. And now the other colors help police think they have the authority to kill a minority. Fuck that shit cuz I ain't the one, for a punk muthafucka with a badge or a gun to be beaten on, and thrown in jail. We could go toe 2 toe in the middle of a cell. Fuckin with me cuz I'm a teenager, with a little bit of gold and a pager. Searchin' my car, lookin for the product, thinking every nigger is sellin' narcotics. You rather see me in the pen then me and Lorenzo rollin' in a Benzo. Beat tha Police out of Shape and when I finish, bring me yellow tape.

(Shadow shows off yellow tape.)

To tape of the scene of the slaughter and still can't swallow on bread and water, I dunno if they fags or what. Search a nigga down and grabbin' his nuts. And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none. But don't let it be a black and a white one, cuz they'll slam ya down on the street top. Black police showing out for the white cop. Ice Cube will swarm, on any muthafucka in a blue uniform. Just cuz I'm from the CPT, punk police are afraid of me, HUH! A young nigga on the war path and when I finish, it's gonna be a bloodbath. Up cops, dying in LA, Yo Dre I got something to say.

(Begin Dance number)

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Tha Police.

Yella: Example of Scene 1

(Silver brings a TV and plays the scene).

Scene 1

J: Police Guy, K: MC Ren.

J: Pull your goddamn ass over right now!

K: Oh Shit, now what the fuck you pulled me over for?

J: Cuz I feel like it. So sit your ass on the curb and shut the fuck up!

K: Man Fuck Dis Shit!

J: Alright, smartass. I'm takin' yo black ass to jail.

End of Video.

Dre: MC Ren, will you please give your testimony to the Jury about this fucked up incident.

(Knuckles walks up to the judge and bangs the desk)

Ren: Fuck tha police and Ren said with authority. Cuz the niggaz on tha streets is a majority. A gang is whoever I'm stepping and the muthafuckin weapon is kept in a stash box, for the so-called law wishing Ren was a nigga that they never saw. Lights start flashing behind me. But they scared of a nigga so they mace me to blind me. But that shit don't work, I just laugh. Cuz it gives them a hint not to step in my path. To the police I'm saying fuck you punk. Read my rights and shit, it's all junk. Pulling out a silly club so you stand with a fake assed badge and a gun in your hand. But take off the gun so you can see what's up and will go at it punk and I'ma fuck you up. Make ya think I'm a kick your ass, but drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast. I'm sneaky as fuck, when it comes to crime. But I'm a smoke them now and not next time. Smoke any muthafucka that sweats me, any asshole that threatens me. I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope, taking out a cop or two, they can't cope with me. A muthafuckin villain that's mad. With potential, to be bad as fuck, so I'ma turn it around, Put in my clip, yo and this is the sound. (Takes out a gun replica)

(BANG BANG)

Yeah something like that but it depends on the size of that gat. Taking out a police, would make my day. But a nigga like Ren don't give a fuck to say…

(Dance Number)

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Tha Police.

Scene 2

J: Police Guy 1, SH: Eazy-E, E: Police Guy 2

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

SH: Hey, man what you need?

J: Police open up; we have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest (police guy rams hotel door)

E: Get down and put your hands where I can see them

SH: GET THE FUCK OFF ME MAN! YO WHAT DID I DO?

E: Just shut the fuck up and get you muthafuckin ass on the floor.

J: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

SH: But I didn't do Shit.

E: MAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.

End of Scene.

Dre: Yo Eazy E, why don't you step up to the stand and tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit.

(Shadow walks over to the Witness Stand and stands on top of the desk)

Eazy: "I'm tired of the muthafuckin' jackin. Sweatin my gang while I'm chillin at the shacking. Shining the light in my face and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt, I kick ass or maybe cuz I blast on a stupid assed nigga while I'm playing with the trigger of an Uzi or an AK, cuz the police always got something stupid to say. They put up my picture with silence, cuz my identity by itself causes violence and E with the criminal behavior, well yeah I'm a gangsta, but still I got flavor. Without a gun and a badge what do you got? A sucka in a uniform waiting to get shot by me or another nigga, and whether they got it don't matter if he's Smaller or Bigger.

Ren: Size don't mean shit, he's from the old school, fool!

Eazy: And as you all know, E's here to rule, when ever I'm rolling keep lookin in the mirror and if no cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb muthafucker with a gun, and if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one that I take, out and get away, when I'm driving off laughing, this is what I'll say…

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Tha Police.

Yella: The Verdict

Dre: The Jury has found you guilty of being a redneck, white bread, chickenshit muthafucker.

(Espio and Vector drag the cop away.)

Police Guy: Wait, that's a lie. That's a goddamn lie!

Dre: (J: I WANT JUSTICE) GET HIM OUTTA HERE! (I WANT JUSTICE!) GET HIM THE FUCK OUT MY FACE! OUT RIGHT NOW!

J: FUCK YOU, YOU BLACK MUTHAFUCKER!

All: Fuck Tha Police, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck tha Police.

The End of the Reenactment.

The curtain closes and everyone applauded and cheered at the awesome performance. Everyone was glad that it was all over, especially the guys.

"Guys!" Julie-Su shouted while walking with Amy. "That's was so rad! Shadow, your Eazy-E impersonation was just awesome! Knux, I cannot believe you remembered all that! MC Ren has so much!"

"I was surprised too. But, man I am so glad we are done. I now have to worry about Basketball."

"Don't remind me of my team, please." Shadow groans in agony. "Why? Your team's good." Julie-Su commented.

"Thanks for trying to support me, but my team isn't good this year. Antoine got injured and won't be playing this year and Espio can't because of his grades."

"Ouch! That's bad."

"Eh…it's fine."

"So, now what?"

"Hm…football, I guess?"

"Naw, I don't think you'll do well there, besides, Scourge will probably go insane if you joined."

"Good point. I guess it's off to relaxation."

"Good thing, too cuz Graduation Day is in 3 weeks!"

"No way! Are you kidding me?"

"When do I kid?"

"Damn! Don't we have that trip to the capital next week?"

"You don't remember, we already did it. Next week is the spirit week, along with Spirit Week dance, our retreat, our last SAT test, and other things. Are you even going to College?"

"Uhm, yeah, Knothole U or Mobius U, dunno yet."

"Hope you get into MU, I got in!"

"That's good, Jules, what about knucklehead?"

"He got into MU also, along with Amy, and Scourge. Sonic is going to Knothole University."

"Ouch, that's very far."

"Yeah, but at least we will still see him."

"One question, how did Scourge get accepted if he is almost flunking Music History, MU is a school of Fighting and Musical Arts."

"He got PE honors from our coach, which gave him a good advantage."

"Damn, so in which academy you will be in?"

"Maybe Fighters side or Musicians. Dunno, if you get accepted, go for either or."

"I'll see, I'm taking the test tomorrow morning."

"Ouch, why not on actual test day?"

"I wasn't able to attend, I was testing at Knothole and over at Angel U."

"Damn, Angel U?! Are you playing? Angel Island is underwater."

"Yeah, that's the weird thing, Angel U is named after Angel Island, but, it's not on the island itself."

"I'm confused."

"Me too, let's see the others." She nods and they go with the others, who were very glad that it was all over, but they weren't glad about SATs or that they need to take exams.

"Guys, do you know that Graduation day is coming?" Shadow commented.

The guys' jaws dropped wide in surprise.

"You're lying, right? Are you on crack?" Sonic said in surprise and shock.

Julie-Su comes in and says, "No, he's not. Next week, we have Spirit Week!"

"DAMN! I better get out my school spirit hat and get out my banana suit."

(A/N: Sonic's Spirit Week Hat looks like the Cat in the Hat's Hat only with orange, red, black and gray colored stripes and a ram bobble head on top. Also the School colors in this Story represent the colors of My High School.)

Knuckles then sighs, "Ah, the classic Mobius' jokester hat."

"You got that right! I better get it well washed and pressed for Monday!" Sonic replied.

"Please, just one thing, don't do your walk!" Shadow pleaded.

"Oh you mean the skip, jump, and shake that butt walk?" he asked and he does the walk.

"DAMN IT SONIC!" Shadow shouts as Amy and Julie-Su die laughing along with Knuckles, Scourge, and Silver.

Amy then gets up and says, "I better get my camera for this." She then grabs Shadow's shirt and then whispers in his ear, "This is good for the video memory book, too, oh and the yearbook."

Thinking that the walk was gonna be on video made Shadow laugh and fall on his back and Amy falling on top of him in laughter.

"The yearbook, video memory book, seriously!" Shadow shouts out in laughter.

"Yeah,' Amy answers as she tries to calm down. " Speaking of Yearbook, I need the NWA for a photo op."

Shadow gets up from the laughter and brushes the dirt off his jail jump. "Fine, Hey guys, we have a photo op."

The guys go to where Shadow was standing; they all stayed in their costumes and posed as if they were in a cd cover shot. They stood in their order of how they were introduced. It was Silver, Sonic, and Scourge in the background and Knuckles and Shadow were in the middle, all smiling flashing out peace signs.

"Awesome job, guys. This is good for the yearbook." Amy replied and then said, "Now we need the whole courtroom with the NWA."

Sonic calls everyone from the police guys, to the jury to the audience sitting in the audience stand.

They first posed with the Jury. The 'NWA' stood in their same spots as the girls stood next to the guys. Knuckles wrapped Julie-Su in his arms, Sonic and Sally scrunching next to one another, and Shadow hugs Amy in a protective manner while Fiona stands next to Scourge and Mimi leans next to Silver with her arms crossed and they all flashed out peace signs as Cream took the photo.

"Awesome job, Jury. Now the audience members."

The 'NWA' decided to change positions and instead of standing up, they sat down on the podium with the audience member standing behind them.

"OK, we are all done. Now we just need two more photo ops." Said Amy.

"C'mon, Ames, you have enough photos." Sonic complains

"I do, but we need each of you to do a solo photo and for those who are going out with NWA members."

"Oh, Ok then."

"Besides, I need to save up space in my camera for spirit week along with graduation week. I also have a good idea; you guys should perform again for the end of the year party!"

Sonic looks at his fellow classmates and NWA members and then asks his group, "Hey guys, I have a good idea on what we should do for graduation."

The guys gave him their attention and he then says, "For our final day here, we should do our performance at the graduation after party."

"It sounds like a good one." Silver answers and the others nod, including Shadow.

"Then it's settled. We will do our last performance in 3 weeks!"

Shadow shrugs and says, "Fair enough."

The guys hive-fived one another and left the auditorium to leave to their homes.


	5. Goodbye NWA

Chapter 5: Goodbye NWA.

Hey There people, on Chapter 5, it will be based on regular high school life and soon NWA will return.

This and the next chappy is dedicated to All Chicago's and any other places' Class of 2008-09. VIVA CLASS OF 08 and VIVA SHADAMY!!

* * *

One full week passed and it was another crappy Monday morning for Shadow and Knuckles, who were sweating buckets and using their shirts as a towel to wipe the sweat off. They officially made this day, "The hottest day in the history of their lives" and they thought that they were going to die of heatstroke and they were not going to make it through school.

"We're gonna die here!" Knuckles complained.

"Don't remind me! Damn it!" Shadow yelled.

"Well, so-ray Mr. Commitment, gosh!" Knuckles replied as if he was _Napoleon Dynamite_.

"NO, not _that_ again, next time, we watch _Jarhead _or_ South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut._"

"Dude, chill!"

"How is that even possible? It's hotter than hell!"

Shadow sees Amy, who was wearing her shirt on her head like a turban; she wore a frilly, orange, and white polka dot tank top to cover her chest and showed her waist.

He walks over and gives her a hug. "Shadow, not today. I can't bear this heat!" she complained.

He didn't care and hugged her anyway and said, "Why today. Do you know if Sonic did bring the hat?"

She then said, "I think he didn't but he's wearing the banana suit. Poor guy, he's gonna roast in that thing."

He huffs and says, "I doubt it. He can run without any use of energy. He could just cool himself off with or without it on him."

"I forgot that." They then look up and see the sun, beaming on them. On their way, they see Julie-Su and Sally, who had their shirts rolled up to their upper chests, showing their waists and their skirts rolled up, showing their thighs and legs. Knuckles thought it was a good opportunity to mess with his girlfriend. He sneaks up behind Julie-Su and grabs her sweaty waist and pushes her closer to him.

"Knuckles, you scared me." She shouted and smiled. She then gives her echidna boyfriend a kiss on the nose. She then sees her two hedgehog friends and then sees that they too are sweating like crazy.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They both answered, "Hmm…nothing much."

She then sees Shadow and Amy were holding one another and she asks, "So how's the relationship so far, Amy?"

"Nothing crazy, just getting to know each other than just the two friends that we are."

"Well, I see that you two will do ok. Oh and Shadow, how was the test at MU?"

Amy was surprised and gasped, "Shadow, you tested at MU and you didn't tell me? I'm girlfriend!"

He shrugs and says, "I thought Jules told you over the weekend."

"I wasn't here over the weekend. I was with Sally outside of Mobius for SAT practices."

"Ok, well now you know. I have tested at MU and the letter will come today."

Julie-Su then says, "Well, I hope you do get accepted. So did Angel U reply?"

"Yeah, I got in. No big deal."

Amy and Julie-Su's jaws dropped and they shouted, "Have you gone mad? Angel U is so hard to get into than Mobius University."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without you guys, especially the most important people in my life." He looks at Amy, Julie-Su, and Knuckles.

"Aw, Shady!" Julie-Su squealed. She jumps the black hedgehog along with Knuckles and Amy. "Aww, Man! Too many people on me! So hot, c-cannot focus. Ugh" Shadow wheezed in agony.

They laughed and got off their black and red friend. They look up to see that clouds are coming in.

"Finally, some rain I hope. I need a cold shower." Amy hoped.

"Please, I need Rain!" Knuckles kneeled and begged on the street.

"Guys, chill. It's just clouds, and I doubt that there's any water in them." Shadow replied.

Then, they hear thunder. "Or I may be wrong."

They quickly put their shirts back on so they won't get into more trouble than they already are. They then feel drops of water hitting them.

"Guys, we have to make a run for it!" Shadow yelled out. They nodded and they all ran for the school campus as if the cops were chasing them. When they got there, first person they bump into is the principal, who wasn't mad for some reason, which scared them a bit.

"Well, guys, you all better get into class." He spoke out.

The group nodded and headed for their homeroom. On their way to class, Amy took out her red digital camera and she and Julie-Su took Myspace snapshots of each other. They did weird faces that Shadow and Knuckles found insane and after a couple of snapshots, Amy snuck up behind Shadow and they took a picture together.

Knuckles began to laugh only for Julie-Su to also do the same. They then took pictures of Shadow and Knuckles acting like gangsters flashing gang signs. They then did a brotherly pose by standing behind one another and holding replica guns.

Then Amy and Shadow did a pose by him holding Amy around her waist. Then Knuckles and Julie-Su did the same, when they got to their homeroom, they saw their blue classmate, wearing the hat and the banana suit.

"Sonic, What the hell?"

"Hey guys! Amy, I'm ready for my photo op." Sonic stated.

She laughs and says, "OK, here we go." She grabs her camera and begins to take photos of Sonic in the suit. He still was wearing his school shirt on top of the suit. In honor of Spirit Week, the seniors didn't have classes the rest of the month. They were so glad with the announcement; they showed some mercy to the teachers by not deflating the tires on their cars. When they had free period, Amy and Julie-Su stopped by the yearbook room and began to work on the pages along with Sally, Mina, Antoine, Charmy, Espio, Cosmo, Fiona, and Silver. They were the yearbook committee and they were having a meeting on finding more seniors who would like to get involved. Amy and Julie-Su had an idea on two certain people who would want to help out.

"No, girls." Shadow and Knuckles both stated.

"C'mon guys." Julie-Su begged.

"Please, Shadow, for me?" Amy asked nicely.

"NO, guys." The friends replied.

Amy then said, "But guys, the principal isn't gonna see the yearbook, so it's totally student-run. So whatever pics you have of people, you can add them, only if our Director says it's ok."

Shadow and Knuckles gave it another thought and then said, "Who's the director?"

They go in the air conditioned room and see Silver, checking photos.

"SILVER!? You're in yearbook?" Knuckles shouted. Shadow too was shocked to see that Silver was in yearbook committee.

"You can't see that?" He replied annoyed.

"Man, do you know what that means?" said Shadow.

"Uh…no tell me, what?"

Knuckles then said, "Dude, you have the upper hand at making this yearbook the best one Mobius High has ever seen."

"Hm…I can see that. So are you here to join our committee or help with the photos and pages.

Amy then answers, "They want to be involved with photos and pages. Oh and Silv, I got more photos."

She hands Silver the pictures of Sonic in his banana suit and says, "This is to go on the first page on the first section. This is funny, good job Amy."

"Don't give me all the credit, Shadow and Knuckles helped me out. I also got video footage of Sonic's funny walk for the memory book."

"Very good, Amy, We'll need this for the video memory book and the graduation video."

She first chooses some pics to keep locked in her camera and then hands camera to Silver, who quickly uses the computer to take them out. After doing so, he gives back her camera and then says, "Alright, Amy, here you go. Now go out there and get more School Spirit."

She nods and leaves with the others. On her way to the Courtyard, they were shocked to see Scourge in school colors, literally.

"Scourge, what did you do to yourself?!" Amy asked.

"Well, since its school colors day today, I dyed my quills in Mobius colors. You like that, don't cha, babe?"

She shivered and just said, "It's nice. Want me to take photos of you for the yearbook and the memory book?"

"Sure." He does a couple of poses and then says, "Yo, Amy, one more pose."

He does a gangster pose by flashing gang signs and then a bad boy pose. He walks up to her and says, "Hey, babe, that bad boy pose is for you only. OK?"

"Um…ok, I guess." She quickly hides the photo of Scourge in her files, in case Scourge invades her camera, which he does when she isn't looking.

He carefully grabs Amy's camera to see what photos she took. He looks only to see pics of the group in their jail jumps, NWA pose, NWA with the Jury, solo poses, Sonic in the banana suit and a video of him doing the walk. He sees his photos and a very interesting photo of Amy and Shadow holding each other in their arms.

"Damn, Amy and Shadow are serious with each other." He then comes across the picture of Julie-Su and Knuckles. Before he got any farther, Amy turns and then Scourge quickly puts her camera back.

"Well, thanks Scourge. Here's something for your troubles." She leans near him and kisses him lightly on his lips. She then turns to leave with Shadow, who didn't care that Amy kissed him. He walks away and heads for the main entrance, where he sees Knuckles and Julie-Su, making out. He turns around, only to see his annoying classmate, Sonic, who was still in the banana suit and wearing his hat while wearing a foam finger with Mobius High colors..

"Dude, what's with the hat?"

"Dude, what's with the new colors?"

"Touché, blue boy." He then leaves and then had a good idea to shake up spirit week. Shadow and Amy were walking around, trying to find some hardcore school spirit. So far, they got some really good pics. They then hear Vector yell out, "WATERCOLOR BALLOON FIGHT, COME OUTSIDE TO JOIN RIGHT NOW!"

The two hedgehogs ran and saw almost all the seniors of Mobius high lining up to play, Spirit Week was Amy's heyday. They each got sent to a side, either the left side, which was Antoine's team, color green or the right side, which was Scourge's team which had the color orange. When they got into the line, they met up with Knuckles and Julie-Su. They then talked about what happened and when they reached the front of the line, they got lucky that they were all in the same team. Their leader, Scourge told them this.

"OK, what cha do is this. Guys, aim for the girls, ladies, aim for the weak guys. I have four people who will get the tougher guys. Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, and I will take out the tougher guys like Sonic or Memphiles or even Vector." They all agreed and got their weapons. Many got slingshots, others got flings, and others will be throwing the balloons with their hands.

"OK GUYS, WE GO IN 5…4…3…2…1…NOW ATTACK!" Scourge shouted.

They all did what they were told and got about 25 people out, including Memphiles and Sonic, who were on Antoine's team. Amy had her victories by taking Sally and Fiona out of the game with two shots each. Shadow and Knuckles luckily had the element of surprise on their side and used some of Knuckles' leftover war make up and used it to fully disguise themselves as shadows.

(A/N: Shadow has some color on him so it would make him somewhat noticeable.)

It was down to only seven people on Antoine's side and Scourge still had his team. Amy then decided to 'surrender', for Sonia to try to aim for her, only for Amy and Shadow to fling water balloons at her, taking her out.

They did the same thing with Tails and Cosmo. It was down to Antoine, Mina, Cream, Charmy, and Joel. Scourge still had everyone. Scourge then decided to do an attack where they all got together and fired at the last few people standing.

"FIRE, NOW!"

They did what he told them to do and fired at will, getting all of them out and Scourge in a good mood, for once.

"Whoo! We won, man, we WON!"

Everyone cheered that they won; now they can get one another. Shadow had two in his hand and aims for Knuckles and Amy, who were trying to aim for one another. It was interrupted when Shadow aimed the balloon for Amy's chest and with success, did.

"Ha, Ha! Can't catch me now. See ya!" and speeds away.

Amy then sees that it was Shadow who got her, she then runs after him, leaving Knuckles, who thought was safe from an attack only for his girlfriend to aim for his head. Amy was still in search of her boyfriend only for Shadow to pounce on her and kiss her passionately on the grass while Julie-Su and Knuckles run away from one another so they won't get hit. After their make out session, both hedgehogs got off one another and begin to aim for each other. After twenty minutes, the bell rang, meaning free period was over, and they were to go back to their homeroom.

Many of the seniors were covered in colors. Those on Scourge's team were orange because they attacked each other and were never hit by anyone from Antoine's team; others were a mix of orange or green. Silver, who luckily wasn't in the game, saw Amy and Shadow, colorized with splats of orange on their chests and backs.

"Uh, should I ask?" They shrugged and he then said, "Well, this is school spirit! Amy hand me your camera."

She gives them the camera and he took the pics of the two from the fight.

"Awesome job, both of you. You guys did fabulously and with such poise." Before they can reply, they see Julie-Su and Knuckles, soaking wet and in a dark orange color.

"Um, should I care?"

They shake their heads and turned to Amy and Shadow, who too were soaking wet and drenched with splats of orange on their backs and chests.

"Man that was fun. We have 4 more days of spirit week, what's up for tomorrow?" Knuckles asked.

"Um, tomorrow is College Pride day. We need to wear jerseys, sweaters anything from the colleges that we are going to. I am going to Mobius U, so I have to wear their sweater and jersey." Silver replied.

"Sweet!" Knuckles replied.

"Shady, I wish ya good luck, that letter will tell you if you're accepted or not. Did you find out your scores?" Julie-Su asked.

"Yeah, I did well, like 85-95 average."

"What? NO WAY!"

He nods and she then says, "Then you have nothing to worry over, just SAT's. That test is what's gonna make the colleges make us official for the years that we go there."

The bell rang again, ending school.

"Whoo, school's over." Silver shouted.

"Good thing, I owe Scourge 20 bucks, if he finds me, well, I won't say." Knuckles mumbled

The group shrugs and they all went home.

The Next Day 

The next day was a Tuesday. Shadow woke up with an evil grin on his face. He quickly grabs the letter and leaves his room to go outside, where he meets up with Knuckles and Amy, both wearing Mobius U sweaters. Shadow comes out just wearing his Mobius High shirt. They looked at each other with confusion and then saw the letter in Shadow's hands and asked,

"Hey did you get accepted?"

"I did not get accepted…"

They gasped, "I got honors and accepted!"

Amy and knuckles shout out "Yeah!" and Amy gives Shadow a hug and a kiss on his nose and then Knuckles gives him a brotherly hug and a high-five. He takes out his Mobius U sweater, puts it on, and leaves with his friend and love. When they got to school, they saw Julie-Su wearing a Mobius U soccer jersey and Scourge wearing a Mobius U sweater and a Football helmet and Silver wearing an Angel U baseball cap and shirt.

"Hey Shady!" Julie-Su shouted out as she saw her friends walk toward her. He takes out the letter, with her saying, "My god, honors, and acceptance to Mobius U. You got to be kidding me!"

"Read the letter!"

She reads;

_Dear Mr. Hedgehog,_

_**Congratulations!**__ You __have been accepted__ into Mobius University of Fighting and Musical Arts. We are also proud to tell you that you are entering with __**high honors**__ and will be taking honor's classes for the 2008-2012 year and owner of a full 4 year scholarship due to being Valedictorian in your elementary school. We are glad to have you as a student of Mobius University and a fellow Ram. Congratulations and good luck!_

_Signed,_

_X__ The superintendent._

She then says, "Congrats, man! Now you are an official Ram!" She then gives him a hug and a high-five. After their small celebration, they see Sonic, still in his banana suit, wearing a Knothole U baseball cap and a sweater.

"Sonic, when will the banana suit come off?" Shadow asked, annoyed and hoping for 'now'.

"I hope soon, the zipper is stuck, I think it melted in the hot sun yesterday."

"Then how do you—no way. Damn, how do you survive the itchiness of that suit?"

"Easy, just make sure you rip out the stuffing out the suit and restuff it with cotton balls or old clothes."

"Speaking of easy, where's Sally?" Amy asked.

"Well, she is over at the girls' room. She too is wearing a banana suit."

Shadow smacks his head and shakes his head saying, "Poor girl."

"Sally is actually gonna do this?" Amy asked the blue hero.

"Yep, she felt sorry for me so she decided to join me, Banana Power!"

She laughs as he made his cry for 'Banana Power' and she goes back to her dark hero, who was cracking up at the fact that he is stuck in the suit for maybe the rest of the week.

"Shadow, what's so funny?"

"Banana suit….Sonic….Sally….spirit week? Hah! What's next, graduation dance?"

"I don't know, but that really should be something." The bell rang once again, ending the school day.

"School's over already?" Amy asked. "Yeah, it's half day, juniors have SAT's and they have the Mobius Testaments test."

_2 days later…_

The last bell rang and Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Julie-Su were both shocked that Sonic actually still wore the suit and will be wearing it to the dance.

"This is sure to be a crowd pleaser." Shadow commented as he was trying to hold in his laughter along with Knuckles who then whispers something in his ear. The girls shrugged and then saw both guys, on the ground, laughing their eyes out.

"Hah! Aw man! Two bananas at a dance! Classic!" Knuckles sassed with laughter and they both were cracking up. The girls looked at each other and Amy said, "I wondered how I ended up with him."

"Me too." Julie-Su replied.

"But hey, we can't live with them, we can't live without them."

"Good point." Julie-Su commented as they went over to see if they were ok. After doing so they all went to their homes to get dressed up for their Spirit Week/Graduation dance. After 3 hours, they all met at Shadow's front yard so they could all go as a group. Both guys wore a red & black striped zoot suits while Amy wore a red sleeveless tube top dress and Julie-Su wore a blue and black evening gown.

"Well, looks like someone is dressed up fancy, schmancy tonight."

"My mom made me wear it. She likes Knuckles so she thinks that if I dressed up nice and junk, that she would make us official."

"Official, what?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, my parents freak me out."

"All adults creep me out." Knuckles replied and he quickly puts on his black tie.

"Don't remind me." Shadow groaned in anger. He quickly puts on his tie before they reached the auditorium doors. After being checked, they go inside, only to find Sonic in front of their faces.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic chirped.

"Dude, the SUIT _has to go_!" Knuckles said.

"I wish! The zipper now broke and I can't get out of it! If I could get out of this suit."

"How do you take a bath?" Shadow randomly asked.

"Easy, just use the shower hose, place it inside the suit, and let the water and soap run through. Anyways, its water proof."

He was shocked along with Knuckles. "Oh I just remembered, guys, we are gonna do an encore for our graduating class." Sonic said.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other then back at Sonic and then say, "Dude, we don't have our Jail Jumps!"

"Guys relax; we don't need the jail jumps for this. We're going live."

The guys looked at one another and say, "Whatever." Shadow and Knuckles snuck in their 'Compton' Caps and had them ready for the encore.

"Where's Scourge and Silver! Aren't they supposed to be here?" Knuckles complained.

"Yeah, but Silver is already here, Scourge is outside trying to score on some girls." Sonic replied.

"Figures." Knuckles replied. They both shake their heads as they went through the crowd to find the girls. They found them outside, ignoring Scourge's advances.

"Hey, Amy, Jules, Lookin' good." Scourge commented. Amy then sassed, "Don't you need to go back to Fiona now?"

"Hey, I ain't with Fiona, She's not like you two."

Julie-Su stood up for herself and said, "Well, I apologize but I think Knuckles is looking for me." And she leaves. As she leaves, he turns over to Amy.

"Amy Rose, well, isn't this something."

As Scourge tries to seduce Amy, Shadow was building up rage in him and cracks his knuckles ready for a fight. Knuckles notices and tries to calm his ebony friend down.

"Shadow, don't. He is not worth fighting, c'mon Shadow, chill."

He soon calms down. Scourge then says, "Let's blow this popstand and have some 'real fun', if you catch my drift."

Amy then asks, with no interest, "What type of fun?"

"Romantic, and hot fun."

"I don't get it." He grabs her and pins her to the ground and says, "Real, Hot, Romantic, FUN! Me and you, our moment of true love."

She then realized what he meant and then screams for Scourge to get off her immediately.

"Scourge, get off me, NOW!"

"Aw, Amy, that's cold. After all, I love you and I just want you to know that before you and I separate from you forever and to make this memorable, I will have you."

"NO, LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!" Amy demanded. Her screams were music to his ears and he then said, "C'mon, babe, you know you want to and especially with me."

Shadow had enough and quickly removes his air shoes and puts on sharp cleats. After putting them on, he runs with great speed and with the strength of 10 lions, he kicks Scourge in the gut, causing him to fall back and bleed.

"HANDS OFF AMY CREEP!" Scourge saw this as a challenge. He gets up, wipes the blood off his face and waist, and prepares for combat.

Shadow sees this so he quickly gets Amy up and tells her to stay with Julie-Su and Knuckles. He wipes the dirt off his cleats and prepares to fight. After two minutes, both hedgehogs were out in the rain, bearing their teeth and showing off their fists.

"Let's do this, once and for all." Scourge said.

"OK, but ladies first." Shadow sassed.

"After you."

"I insist." Instead, both hedgehogs charged for one another and Shadow kicks Scourge in the face, causing Scourge to back flip and kick Shadow in the back.

Both fall onto the ground and Scourge got up. He walks towards Shadow, only for Shadow to use a surprise attack and Jump on his back and pull his quills and trying to pin him down using his legs.

Back in the auditorium, Sonic, and Silver pace back and forth in a state of panic. They were to go on in five minutes, but they then see a shocked Knuckles, who is hugging a sad and distraught Amy, who then cries, "Sonic, Silver, please help Shadow."

"Amy, what's going on?" Sonic asked in worry.

"Scourge attacked me and Julie-Su. Jules is fine, but when Scourge pounced on me, saying things that he should never think about doing and Shadow came to get me and before I knew it, they are out in the rain, fighting."

Amy kept on crying and Knuckles tries to calm her. Sonic and Silver decided to check the situation, for Amy. When they got outside, they see Shadow, holding Scourge in a headlock and Scourge trying to grab Shadow's quills so he can be set free.

Shadow then throws Scourge on the ground, lifts him up by the collar of his shirt and butt heads, causing Scourge to go almost unconscious.

Shadow looks at him and then says, "Touch Amy again, our next fight will mark your death, and you say that you're a friend, ha." Scourge just lies there, laughing evilly.

"Oh, I won't." Scourge answered with sadistic sarcasm as he gets up. Shadow turns and sees Silver and Sonic the Super Fast Banana, running over to their classmate.

"Shadow! We heard what happened, are you alright? Scourge, man why do you even do this?" Sonic began.

"Old habits are just so hard to break, blue boy." Scourge slurred and then falls to sleep. The guys drag Scourge back to the auditorium where they then place him backstage, where Fiona and Amy hold two buckets of Cold, freezing water. When they placed Scourge on a cot, Amy and Fiona were mad and dumped the water on the lime hedgehog's head, and he then shouts out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS, LIKE THE WATER, HUH?" They rolled their eyes.

The guys shaked their heads and sighed and said, "Same ol' Scourge back to his old ways."

The guys got Scourge to get up and they said, "NWA, let's roll."

Silver got to the DJ tables and got the NWA record playing and five seconds later Shadow comes out with Knuckles and Shadow begins with his Eazy-E voice saying, "Yo, what it dew, Mobius High!!"

Everyone cheered and the girls screamed for Eazy-E. Then Knuckles said, "Well let's get this started, most of this shit is just too soft for us, am I right?"

All the seniors cheered "yeah!"

"Well, then let's get this party pumped! Yo Eaze, lets get Cube out here and get started with our story of victory."

"Aight, Yo Cube! Get Cho ass out here and let's get it on!"

"YOU GODDAMN RIGHT! YO YELLA CUE MUSIC!"

"Aight, as Yella cues, I'll see ya later."

"Make sure the cops don't get cha first."

Silver cues music and Scourge begins, "Fuck tha police comin straight underground a young nigga got it bad cuz I'm brown! And now the other colors help police think they have the authority to kill a minority. Fuck that shit cuz I ain't the one, for a punk muthafucka with a badge or a gun to be beaten on, and thrown in jail. We could go toe 2 toe in the middle of a cell. Fuckin with me cuz I'm a teenager, with a little bit of gold and a pager. Searchin' my car, lookin for the product, thinking every nigger is sellin' narcotics. You rather see me in the pen then me and Lorenzo rollin' in a Benzo. Beat tha Police out of Shape and when I finish, bring me yellow tape! Yo Eaze, where the tape at?"

Shadow shows off the tape and says, "This will be the end for tha LAPD!"

"To tape of the scene of the slaughter and still can't swallow on bread and water, I dunno if they fags or what. Search a nigga down and grabbin' his nuts. And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none. But don't let it be a black and a white one, cuz they'll slam ya down on the street top. Black police showing out for the white cop. Ice Cube will swarm, on any muthafucka in a blue uniform. Just cuz I'm from the CPT, punk police are afraid of me, HUH! A young nigga on the war path and when I finish, it's gonna be a bloodbath. Up cops, dying in LA, Yo Dre I got something to say. Do you know what I have to say?"

"YEAH!!" The crowd cheered.

"THEN SAY IT! FUCK THA POLICE!"

The audience then fallows the track and says it until it comes up to MC Ren's part. Knuckles then comes up and shouts to the crowd,

"DAMN COPS! THEY CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THEM ALL!"

The crowd cheered.

"Fuck tha police and Ren said with authority. Cuz the niggaz on tha streets is a majority. A gang is whoever I'm stepping and the muthafuckin weapon is kept in a stash box, for the so-called law wishing Ren was a nigga that they never saw. Lights start flashing behind me. But they scared of a nigga so they mace me to blind me. But that shit don't work, I just laugh. Cuz it gives them a hint not to step in my path. To the police I'm saying fuck you punk. Read my rights and shit, it's all junk. Pulling out a silly club so you stand with a fake assed badge and a gun in your hand. But take off the gun so you can see what's up and will go at it punk and I'ma fuck you up. Make ya think I'm a kick your ass, but drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast. I'm sneaky as fuck, when it comes to crime. But I'm a smoke them now and not next time. Smoke any muthafucka that sweats me, any asshole that threatens me. I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope, taking out a cop or two, they can't cope with me. A muthafuckin villain that's mad. With potential, to be bad as fuck, so I'ma turn it around, Put in my clip, yo and this is the sound."

"…"

"Yeah something like that but it depends on the size of that gat. Taking out a police, would make my day. But a nigga like Ren don't give a fuck to say…"

The crowd yells, "Fuck tha Police" as Knuckles shouts out, "Put your hands up for the ultimate gangster, EAZY E, Get your black ass out here!"

Shadow then comes out and says, "YO WHAT THE HELLS UP WITH THE COPS? OH WELL, BUT AM I RIGHT?" And begins,

"I'm tired of the muthafuckin' jackin. Sweatin my gang while I'm chillin at the shacking. Shining the light in my face and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt, I kick ass or maybe cuz I blast on a stupid assed nigga while I'm playing with the trigger of an Uzi or an AK, cuz the police always got something stupid to say. They put up my picture with silence, cuz my identity by itself causes violence and E with the criminal behavior, well yeah I'm a Gangsta, but still I got flavor. Without a gun and a badge what do you got? A sucka in a uniform waiting to get shot by me or another nigga, and whether they got it don't matter if he's Smaller or Bigger."

Knuckles then yells out, "Size don't mean nothing, he's from the old skool, fools!"

And they both rapped, "And as you all know, E's here to rule, when ever I'm rolling keep lookin in the mirror and if no cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb muthafucker with a gun, and if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one that I take, out and get away, when I'm driving off laughing, this is what I'll say. OK EVERYONE SAY IT!"

"Fuck tha Police!" everyone shouted and they did so until the song ended.

"THANK YOU MOBIUS HIGH. HEY WHERE'S DRE AT." 'Ice Cube' wondered.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAYS MY NAME FOR?"

"WELL, AREN'T CHA DR.DRE OR WHAT?"

"YEAH…OH MY BAD. WHAT IT DEW MOBIUS HIGH! THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THA LOVE!"

"HEY EAZE, I JUST REALIZED SOMETHIN'" MC Ren Spoke out

"WHAT?"

"THIS IS OUR FINAL PERFORMANCE EVER!"

"AW MAN THAT'S TRUE, GUYS, LETS GROUP UP AND GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO OUR GRADUATING CLASS." Eazy E replied.

Everyone grouped up and said, "DON'T HATE '08!"

Everyone cheered and hollered and "MC Ren" then announced, "Aight, people. Now let's get back to having a party! Yella, play some fast music!"

Silver nods and plays on cue. The guys get off stage and met with their dates. After doing so, Silver was on the podium and was about to announce the winners of most spirited, great courage, Ms. Positive and Mr. Crazy along with Most School Spirit giver, most spirited couple and dynamic duo of spirit week, Rebel of the Week, School Spirit Gangster, Best Spirit week dresser, Mr. Patriotic, Mr. Rad, Sweetest Spirit giver, Worst School Spirit giver, School Weirdo, Best School Colors Rep, College Pride, and the best supporter of the week.

Silver got up, tested the microphone, and begins, "OK, people, we will now announce the people who made Spirit Week the best one we will ever have!"

Everyone cheered and hollered for Silver to announce the winners. "OK first off, the wins for this year were elected by us, the young people!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"OK, let's get started! First off, the winner for Most Spirited is…………Sonic the Super fast Banana! Who is still in that suit I see."

Sonic walks up to the podium to receive his award. He goes up to the mike and says, "Whoo! Thanks, Mobius High! Banana Power!!" After making his thanks, he jumps off and dances the Charlie Brown.

"OK, Sonic! Next up, the winner for this award showed great scourge for even the most stupidest things, like plaid skirt Thursday. Remember guys were to wear plaid skirts Thursday. I saw some many people who did it, it was tough to choose who would win the Great Courage award, but here we go. The winner is………Knuckles!"

Knuckles walked up with peace signs held up and his head knelt down as if he was a celebrity. "Yeah Mobius, thank you!" Knuckles then jumps into the crowd and the crowd carries him off to the back of the room.

"Alright, ladies and germs! Knuckles! Ok now, Ms. Positive is a girl who gave out so much spirit, even a ruler cannot measure it! Let's give a shout out to Sally!"

Everyone cheered as they see the female squirrel in a banana suit and a light green cocktail dress, walking waving at her classmates.

"Thank you fellow rams!" She then jumps off the podium and walks away with sass.

"Alright, Sally! Now Mr. Crazy was getting, well, crazy and we had an issue with who would win the award. But we did it. The winner is…………Sonic!"

Sonic rushes up and accepts his award, "Thanks, fellow Mobians!" As he walks away, he waves out to the crowd.

"Nice job, Sonic. Now we have Most School Spirit giver. She's someone you all know and remember, Amy, come on out."

Amy and Julie-Su squeal in happiness and Amy walks up to accept her award.

"Thank You, thanks guys. I love you all!" She then walks away and gives Silver a hug.

"Thanks, Ames. Now this was hard too. Most spirited Couple. Damn we had, like, four nominations. It was so hard for us to choose. But we did it again. The winners are Sally and Sonic, for the rad and hilarious banana costumes and they were always full of spirit when even the hottest day came."

The two went up and held the trophy. "Thanks so much, guys! Don't hate '08!" and they both hold their fists up in pride.

All the seniors in the room were screaming and cheering for their graduating class. They then left the podium for Silver to announce. "Yeah! Don't ever dare to hate c/o '08! This one was tough as well, but we just have to give them props for their efforts and these two guys are just awesome together. Amy and Shadow for Dynamic Duo of Spirit Week!"

Both hedgehogs walked up and they both screamed, "What the deal! Thanks guys!" Shadow then does his Eazy-E impersonation and says, "Don't ever fuck with '08!"

Everyone whooped and cheered at Shadow's words of pride. They then both walk off the podium and gave Silver high fives.

"My friends Amy and Shadow. Keep it up guys! Well, now we have Rebel of the week. It was so hard. We had two people who were up to it, but we couldn't decide so we are doing two people this year!"

Everyone was in surprise and yet glad. They cheered for Silver to announce the winner. "OK, here we go. Our School Spirit Rebels are Shadow and Scourge."

Both hedgehogs got up and received their chains saying, "Reb of the Week."

"Mobius High, Thank You!" Shadow shouted.

"Go RAMS!" Scourge shouted. They both got off the podium and left Silver back to announcements.

"Well, this is something. Yo Shadow, before you jump off the podium, you better come back here because you won School Spirit Gangster. You showed that you do not need to be a follower, but a leader or you have to be yourself and true blue, or black in your terms. Besides, that's Marc Ecko, right?"

"You damn straight." He gets back to the podium and receives his cap saying, "School Spirit Gangster." He takes off his 'Compton' cap and tosses it to Amy, who was near the podium. She catches it and puts it on her head.

"Thanks again, Mobius High!"

He walks away, doing the moonwalk. Silver walks back to the mike and says, "Shadow the Hedgehog, everybody. Now, the best dressed for Spirit week is…Sonia!"

Sonia walks up with sass and gives Silver a hug and says, "Thank You, all! Whoo!"

She then gets down and walks over to Knuckles and the group.

"Hey guys! So what's up? Shadow, looking awesome up there. Amy, looking fabulous! You two going out?"

They nodded and Sonia then says, "OMG! You two are so cute together! Could I take a pic for my Myspace album? It will be up by next week"

They agreed and they took a couple of photos and Sonia says, "Thanks, guys! Keep it up!"

They nodded and Shadow says, "Sonia scares me a bit." All Amy did was giggle and turned back to Silver, who already announced Best School Colors Rep and Shadow calls Knuckles so they can help Sonic out the banana suit.

"C'mon! We're strong, we can do this!" Knuckles spoke out as he pulls the costume off Sonic and then falls on his back.

"Knuckles let me handle this." Shadow spoke and got Sonic out with ease only by ripping the zipper off.

"Knuckles, you coulda done that!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey, I was dazed right there." Knuckles replied.

"Joel Ortiz, everyone! Now, we are going to announce Mr. Patriotic. He represents this school with such pride and a smile on his face, Yo Sonic, gets up here!"

Sonic walks up, this time no banana suit. "Yo, Sonic, where did the suit go?"

"I finally got out of it. Turns out, the zipper melted on my suit, I got out thanks to Shadow and Knuckles. Don't worry, I'm gonna put it back on later, for the final dance and when we say goodbye. Thanks again, Mobius! Keep your heads up!"

He then leaves the stage. "That was something, huh? Well back to the awards."

Then Amy comes up to tell Silver something, "Ok, guys, Amy's taking over for now. Give her a round of applause!"

As Silver leaves, the crowd goes wild. "Hi everybody! Well looks like we are now gonna announce who's Mr. Rad. Mr. Rad isn't someone who's popular, but is always well respected and appreciated by all of us. Luckily, I know who deserves it. According to the votes, Mr. Rad is………Silver!"

Silver was shocked that he was chosen as Mr. Rad. He walks up to receive his 'Mr. Rad' Chain.

"Thanks, Mobius! Whoo and I promise ya, this year's yearbook will be Rad!"

He gets off the stage and they cheered and wooed. Amy then kept on with the announcements.

"OK, now we are down to Sweetest School Spirit giver that would be Cream. Come on up!"

Cream comes up and then cheers, "Thanks everybody!" and then skips down the podium and Amy once again, begins to announce the winners.

"Nice job, people! Ok now this one would sure be something. The Best School Colors Rep for this week is………Scourge!"

Scourge runs up to the podium and gives Amy a hug, which she felt scared at first receiving but then sees Shadow, and felt content. After hugging Amy, Scourge goes up to the mike and says, "Whoo! Yeah! Mobius!" and flashes the 'Rock On' sign.

"That was awesome, Scourge. Now we are down to two more categories. This is killer! But let's find out which four people were chosen to represent one of the Three Colleges in Mobius. We will start with Angel University, where are you guys?"

Then almost a third of the class hollered "Angel U!"

"OK, where's Mobius U?"

Everyone and Amy cheered "Mobius U!"

"I can't hear you guys?"

Knuckles and Shadow thought of a good idea, they grabbed the flags and they found war paint backstage and painted themselves along with Scourge, who wanted in. They were in Mobius colors and Shadow had the flag on his back like a cape.

"I can't hear you guys!"

"YEAH! GO MOBIUS!" and then the guys come in running shouting, "Let's Go MU, Let's go!"

Shadow yanks the flag off his back and waves it with pride. They get up on the podium and scream, "MU, where are you guys?"

Almost a half cheered. "Yeah!" and Shadow then says, "We can't hear you?"

"YEAH!"

"That's better, now, where's Knothole at?"

Scattered screams were heard. "Well let's get started Shall we?"

All cheered and waited for Amy to make the announcement, "Rep. for Mobius U is…………Julie-Su."

Julie-Su walks up to the podium and then Amy calls the second rep. "Rep for Angel U…………Silver!"

Silver walks up and stands next to Julie-Su, "Finally, Knothole U…………Antoine."

Antoine gets up and stands next to Silver.

"Ladies and Germs, you school reps!" Amy announced. Everyone clapped and cheered for their reps.

"Ok guys, last one! Spirit Week Supporter…………Silver!"

Silver walks up to Amy and gives her a hug. "Thanks, Mobius."

All clapped and Silver goes back to his post and says, "Ok guys, let's dance!"

People went back to the dance floor and began to dance. After a good dance, the Dj began to play slow music.

The NWA were enjoying themselves until the girls came.

Shadow had no issues of going with Amy to the dance floor, Knuckles was a bit reluctant but then broke down and said yes. Sonic and Sally were dancing, in their banana suits.

Shadow and Amy were dancing along with Knuckles and Julie-Su and he calls his echidna friend.

"Hey, Knuckles check out the fruits." He spoke and then points from Amy's back. They then began to laugh, but they try to hold in their laughter to the best of their ability and with success. As the music played, Knuckles and Julie-Su were talking to one another.

"Knuckles, you're the best!"

"No prob Jules."

All Julie-Su did was sigh in sadness.

"Yo, Jules, what's up?" He asked with concern. She points to Amy and Shadow.

"Do you think we will ever see our friends in college?"

"I don't know, Jules. I really don't"

"I hope so. Shadow has been though a lot trying to tell Amy his feelings."

"Yeah, don't remind me. I was gonna freak out if he ever was gonna go insane or something like that."

"But that's Shadow for ya. Remember back in 5th grade when we had our dodge ball game?"

The red echidna nods, "Well, because of that game, you two are like the best of friends up until now! That is why I asked this. Do you think we will see our best friends in college?"

"Me, I guess I'll see Shadow every now and then."

"I hope I see everyone again." She lays her head on the echidna's chest as they danced slowly.

Amy and Shadow were talking to each other as well.

"I hope we will see them again." Amy said.

"I know I'll see Knuckles and Jules, but I worry that I won't see you as much as I would like to see you."

"Me too." She sighs in sadness.

"Why is life cruel?" Amy wondered.

"I may be the Ultimate Life Form, but I don't even know why life's cruel." He hugs her and they kept on slow dancing until the music was over. When the music ended, everyone was to gather in a circle and run. Everyone counted down, "3…2…1…NOW!"

They let go and ran in the circle and gave hugs to their classmates as a final goodbye, knowing this is their last dance they will have as high schoolers.

They all shout out, "AS WE GET OLDER, WE REMEMBER, ALL THE GOOD TIMES, AND THE BAD TIMES. AS WE GET OLDER, WE REMEMBER, ALL OUR FRIENDS WILL REMAIN TIL THE END." It was an emotional day

After two more songs, the dance was over; next week was their last week of being in high school.

"Whoo that was fun?" Amy asked the group.

"Yeah, not as fun as seeing Sonic and Sally in those suits during the dance." Knuckles replied.

"Two bananas at a dance, what do you get? Sonic and Sally."

The guys cracked up laughing and they hear Sonic shout, "Ha Ha very funny Shadow. But I won Mr. Crazy, Mr. Patriotic, me and Sally won Most Spirited Couple, and best of all, Most Spirited!"

"So Shadow won School Spirit Gangster, and Dynamic Duo with Ames. So chill out, Sonic." Knuckles replied

"OK, Knux, chill out a bit." Sally sassed back at what Knuckles told Sonic.

"Ouch, that stings." Amy whispered to Julie-Su.

"You tell me." The female echidna replied.

After talking with friends, everyone went home and waited for another crappy Monday morning.


	6. New Memories, Love, & Farewell to MHS

Chapter 6: Countdown 2 Graduation Week and goodbye NWA.

* * *

The weekend passed in a snap and before they knew it, it was Graduation Week. It was Monday morning and as usual, Shadow and Knuckles walk to school, talking about video games and their relationship with their girl.

"Dude, you're telling me that your parents want you to marry Jules?"

"Your damn right."

"I hope for _your_ sorry ass she says yes."

"Hey!"

"Knux, relax. It was just a tiny joke, how can she say no?"

"Yeah, you're right. Amy's ok right?"

"Hm, yeah. She was still in shock that I actually got Scourge in a headlock."

"Yeah, how was that even possible? Remember when Gotti, the new kid in 6th grade challenged you to a fight because you stood up for the girls, you kinda stunk at doing headlocks, only for you to end up in a headlock."

"Oh, yeah. When I see Gotti, he's a dead hedgehog."

"That, I need to see."

"You better! Plus look there's Jules and Amy, they look upset." Shadow said with concern.

The guys walked up to the girls and they noticed that they truly were crying.

Shadow didn't like seeing Amy sad, so he bent down and hugged her, asking with sincerity, "Amy, why are you crying?"

"Because, we graduate next week and this is our last week as a class." Amy cried and she kept on crying in Shadow's arms. Shadow and Knuckles were hugging their girlfriends and they whispered, "Girls, so emotional." They then get up and walked to school together, for the next few days beginning this Monday morning until next week Monday.

When they reached School, they see Sonia and Rouge outside holding a clipboard and pens. They came up to the group and asked, "Hey guys, we just need to know if you are all coming to the reception after Graduation and did you guys receive you caps and gowns?"

They all nodded. "OK, good. Then that's a yes."

They nodded again and went to class. When they got to homeroom, their teacher began to be dramatic.

(A/N: Sounds like Mr. Garrison from _South Park_.)

"Ah, my homeroom. This year was my greatest year, why you may ask? Well, this homeroom I say was my very favorite. All of you are talented, mature, and are now adults that would make this world great. I am proud of you all."

The class clapped and cheered at their teacher's speech.

"In honor of graduation week, as usual, we are going to pick partners for the graduation walk."

They were glad that this year, they get to choose their partner.

"OK children, you already know, guy & girl and I want all of you to be professional."

They nodded in agreement and they began to choose partners. The quartet stayed together and with each other. Some people fought over partners.

Sonia and Rouge got into a small cat fight about who will be with Joel. Joel didn't do a thing until Sonic and Shadow stopped the fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, you two are friends, and the best and this is our last week as a class, c'mon guys, you know better than that." Shadow snapped as he restrains the girls, who were clawing away.

"Rouge, go with Vector, sis, Joel wants to talk." Sonic spoke as he points his thumb towards the white furred wolf.

Sonia feared that Joel wanted to break up. She had no choice but to thug it out. She walked over with fear and Courage and he began, "Sonia, will you be my partner?"

She thought that it would be something far worse, but all that was put behind her and she said, "Yea, I will." She then gives him a hug.

Back with the others, Amy and Julie-Su were gossiping on who is going with whom or who should or should not. "I think Silver and Blaze should go together, don't cha think?" Amy asked her echidna best friend.

"Yeah, or he should go with the new girl, Mimi."

_(Better idea for their voices: Mimi sounds like Minnie Mouse, just not too happy, giggly, and cheery. Alana sounds like Roxanne from the Goofy Movie. Alana is shown later on.)_

"Yeah, Mimi is so nice, but poor girl has to hang out with Sonia all the time. I think we should welcome her into our circle." Amy replied.

"We should, but Amy, we barely know Mimi." She replied, pointing to the brown and blonde hedgehog with her quills up to her tail.

"It wasn't like that back in the 4th grade when we met Shadow. Besides, I feel bad for her, I mean, having to hang out with Sonia all the time has to make you go crazy." Amy stated.

"Good point, let's first get to know her and then we will do some introductions, like we did in the 4th grade with Shadow."

"Yeah. Let's go over there now." Amy replied and they both got up and walked over to Sonia and Mimi, who were chatting.

"So, I think Joel is nice and all, but I still have feelings for Kn-…Oh hi Amy, Jules!"

"Hi" The girls answered and then turn over to Mimi, who seemed grateful that they came. "Hi Mimi, how are ya?"

Mimi answers shyly in a posh tone, "I'm great, thanks."

"So how was senior year for you?"

"Good, better than my junior year here."

Amy thought of a subject and then said, "I love how you have your quills, how do you keep it so shiny like that?"

"It's easy actually; you just add some hair moisturizer and my secret rose oil."

"No way! Rose oil exists?" Mimi nods and takes out a small bottle of pink colored oil. She opens it and Amy smells it. She then asks, "Where can I get this."

"My aunt is a healer and she can do many things with roses, even rose water. It's not as good as Rose tea."

"That sure sounds good." Julie-Su replied and then decided to cut to the chase. "Hey Mimi, wanna hang out with us this week. Amy says that you are full of character and we would like to get to know you. Are you going to one of the colleges here in Mobius?"

"Yes, Mobius University." She replied in a posh tone.

"Well, we're going there too!" Amy replied in joy. Mimi was glad, "This is so great! I really want to get to know you guys. So those two guys playing paper football are Knuckles and Shadow?"

"Yes, Shadow is my boyfriend and Knuckles is Jules' and I really want to get to know you better so I have only one question, Who do you like from our Senior class?"

"Hm…I kinda like Silver and Scourge. I don't really know for sure."

"Take it from me, Mimi." Amy replied in wisdom, "I went out with him in the seventh grade and he's kinda perverted. I would go with Silver. He is caring and sincere with anyone. Besides, he kinda likes you as well, but was a bit freaked to ask you out."

Mimi looks down and blushes as she brushes her long blonde and brown highlighted quills away from her face and muzzle. "Hey, since we made great conversation, let's go over to the guys." Amy stated. They left to see that Shadow, Knuckles and Silver who stopped playing paper football and were playing a dice game.

"C'mon, Knuxie needs a new pair of shoes!" Knuckles shouted as the dice landed on twos.

"Yeah, Snake eyes. Cough it up, Silver!" Silver groaned as he lost 10 dollars to the echidna. It was then Shadow's turn, "C'mon, Slim Shady needs some serious cash!" The dice landed on six. "Yes, doubles, both you losers need to cough up!"

Both guys groaned as they lost all their winnings to the Black and Red hedgehog. Knuckles then looks up and says, "Uh oh, here comes the fun police." The guys quickly hide their winnings and put the dice in Knuckles' mouth.

"Hey guys, we have a new friend, her name is Mimi." Amy spoke.

Silver looks up to see a beautiful bleach blonde colored hedgehog with brown highlights in her quills. He was thinking in his head…

_Ah, Mimi…so beautiful and graceful. Mimi…Mimi…Mimi…Mimi…I would go to battle for you. (sigh.)_

Shadow and Knuckles notice Silver drooling and they snickered.

"Hey Mimi, My name's Knuckles. Nice to meet cha." Knuckles answered, giving Mimi a handshake.

"Hello Mimi, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He too gives her a handshake and then introduces her to Silver, who was astonished at her beauty.

"Mimi, this is Silver. He's in weirdo-mode right now and should snap back to reality in 3…2…1…and now." Shadow snaps his fingers in front of Silver's face and yells, "Yella, wake up." Knuckles then goes up to him and slaps Silver's head and yells, "YO SILVER, WAKEY, WAKEY!" and snaps his fingers in front of the silver hedgehog's face. He then snaps back to reality.

"Who, what, where, when, why, how?"

"There you go." Shadow replied.

They looked at him with confusion, but they then shrugged off what just happened. "So, now you met the guys, let's go out to the School Courtyard, shall we?" Julie-Su asked.

"Let's go!" Amy replied. As they all walked over to the courtyard, Silver tried to make conversation with the bleach blonde female. "So, Mimi, how are things here?"

"They're good; I hope that you are ok as well. Silver, are you in charge of the yearbooks?"

"Um yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just got my yearbook. This is the raddest yearbook ever!" Mimi replied as she hugged her yearbook.

"You think so?" Silver asked in shock. "Yes, this is so awesome! I like that picture of you on career day. What did you want to be?"

"A judge or maybe a lawyer, I'm not for sure on the subject. How about you, in this picture, it looks like you are dressed up as an artisan."

"I love art and I will suffer for it. I also would like to be maybe a baker or if I don't accomplish any of them, I would prefer to be a housewife."

Silver was shocked at what she just said. "Well, don't say you won't accomplish them, just find one that is right for you."

"Thanks, hey I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Could you be my graduation partner? That is…if…you aren't with…anyone." Mimi asked shyly.

"Um, sure. I will be honored. Someone as beautiful as you should be with someone else who will be there to help you through this."

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, look at you. You're bleach blonde, slim, pretty pink eyes, long straight quills, and a pretty face. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, maybe I lack self-confidence."

"You're not alone, I too don't always feel so confidant in myself."

"Don't say that." Mimi told him. "Silver, you're great at telling things to others and how can you not feel great about yourself."

As Mimi and Silver talk, Amy and Shadow were talking to one another and Amy tells Shadow what's going on over at the other side of the courtyard.

"Shadow, look. Mimi and Silver are finally talking to each other and getting to know one another. I feel so glad. Don't you?"

"Anything that makes you glad makes me glad too, Ames." He then presses Amy closer to his chest. They kept their distance and watched what the hedgehogs were to do next.

"Well, Silver, it was nice talking to you. I better find Amy."

"Wait, Mimi, I have to find Amy too, why don't we go together."

"Sure, Silver." Mimi replied shyly and was blushing madly along with Silver. As they walked over to Amy and Shadow who were talking about college, Silver tries to hold the blonde hedgehog's hand. Mimi realized that he fell for the silver colored hedgehog.

She notices Silver's hand holding hers and she then sees Silver, smiling and blushing madly.

"Silver, you're really nice, you know that." Mimi tells Silver.

"I am?" He asks in shock.

"Yes, you're sweet without even trying." She answered as she blushed like crazy.

"Well, Mimi, I don't think so. People call me 'serious' and I don't think that I am nice."

"But that's who you are. Besides, I like that about you, you may be serious, but you care for others." She leans closer to the silver-colored hedgehog. Silver couldn't take it anymore; he needed to tell her the truth.

"Mimi, want to sit down for a minute?"

"Sure." Both hedgehogs sat on the grass and Silver was having a tough time trying to explain his feelings to the blonde colored hedgehog.

"Well, Mimi, I have a confession to make."

"Me too."

"You first."

"No, you."

They then both answer, "I am in love with you!" Mimi and Silver were in shock at what each other said.

"You, love me?" Mimi asked shyly as she looked deep into Silver's eyes.

"Yes, since I first saw you in junior year. I love you, Mimi the Hedgehog." Silver tells her as he kneels down on one knee, holding her hand.

"Oh, Silver, you really shouldn't have."

"But I did. Mimi, I want to go out with you, will you go out with me?"

Mimi didn't know what to say. "Mimi, my life will mean nothing without you."

"Yes, I will go out with you." She replied with all her courage. Silver gets up and says, "Mimi, thank you. I will love you like no one can."

He then kisses the blonde hedgehog. "Oh, Silver, please. I liked you since junior year, but I was scared to ask you out, since you hang out with Blaze and I hang out with Sonia."

"But it doesn't matter anymore; I am now complete, with you on my side." He then hugs her tightly and Mimi begins to cry tears of relief and happiness.

"Don't cry my dear, sweet Mimi. I will protect you." He promised as he held her close to him and nuzzles her.

"Thank you, you're so romantic." She replied. As they held one another in their arms, Amy and Shadow were watching from a distance.

"I got to hand it to Silver; he did better than me at telling the truth." Shadow told Amy.

"Yeah and those two deserve each other. Poor Mimi, she had such a hard year last year and Silver needs a girl in his life."

"Gotta hand it to ya, Silver is one lucky guy, but I'm luckier." Shadow replied with confidence.

"Why is that?"

"Cuz, I have my princess by my side." He holds on to her tightly and hugs her with compassion. "Shadow, you're sweet."

"I know." He replied. They then walk over to the lovestrucken hedgehogs and Amy asked, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"A lot, Amy." Silver replied with joy and happiness. "I can see that, so what's the news?"

"Silver and I are now going out." Mimi replied with happiness as Silver hugs her.

"Silver" Shadow began, "Welcome to the club, bro." He then shakes his hand and then whispers, "This club is to be away from the girls."

"Ok."

Amy then says, "C'mon, let's tell Jules and Knuckles."

"Amy, that'll have to wait," Shadow replied as he points to the red echidna, who is standing on one knee and is proposing to his female half.

"Yes!" She screams and hugs her echidna fiancé.

"Wow, Knuckles finally did it." Shadow spoke with surprise.

"Did what?" Amy and Silver asked. "OK I need all of you guys, that includes you to Mimi. Welcome"

She nods and Shadow explains that Knuckles is to marry Julie-Su because his parents think that she is suitable to be his wife.

"Geez, all that pressure. Poor Knux." Amy commented.

"Poor guy, but I should really give them my best wishes" Mimi replied to the comment.

"Mimi, you and I along with Jules are gonna get along really well. So what do you and Sonia talk about?"

"All she ever talks about is Joel and Knuckles. She said she still had feelings for him but isn't sure. She may be going out with Joel, but she still likes Knuckles. By the looks of things, Sonia is a bit too late."

"Does it annoy you?"

"No Kidding. All I hear her say, Joel this, Joel that, Joel, Joel, Joel! I swear I was gonna die hearing his name over and over again."

"I feel you. So before you met Silver, what did you think of him?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had a huge crush on him since junior year. He seemed caring and respective. I wanted to be his friend at first, but I was scared because I didn't know what to say or if he was going out with Blaze."

"He would never like Blaze like that; she's his best friend, until late Junior Year, when Silver and Blaze broke away."

"Why did this happen?"

"Because he always hanged out with us more often than with Blaze, ending up with the friendship broken, but that's ok, it's not like me and Julie-Su's friendship, we met back in pre-K. Shadow and Knuckles became best friends after an arm wrestling match and a dodge ball game in fourth grade"

"How long was their friendship?"

"Silver and Blaze were friends since 7th grade."

"That's not so long."

"Good thing it ended, because things could get messy on graduation. Silver is going to Angel U and Blaze is going to Knothole U."

"Oh." Mimi answered in sadness.

"Don't worry about Silver, Mimi; he might pull a trick up his sleeve. He did so back in freshman year. He was supposed to go to Angel Island High but transferred out to come here."

"Wow that was risky." Mimi replied.

"Speaking of High Schools, where did you used to go to?"

"Knothole High School."

"That's far, why did you move here?"

"Because my family thought about early marriage and thought that I might find someone worth marrying here."

"So it's about the marriage law, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't like Knothole High, the guys just wanted relation not relationships with girls, I was one of the main targets." Mimi replied to the question

"Man, I feel terrible for asking."

"No, it's ok. It helps you get to know me better." Mimi told the petite pink hedgehog.

'

"Good point, Mimi. Well, let's go over to congratulate those two." Mimi nods and follows Amy and the others.

"Guys, congrats!" Amy spoke as she hugged Knuckles and her best friend.

"Congrats to both of you. I give you two my best wishes." Mimi spoke out as she hugs her newly found friends.

"Thanks, Mi." Knuckles replied.

"Mimi thanks and you and Amy are my maids of honor." Julie-Su stated. The girls did a group hug.

"Well we also have more news." Amy commented. "Mimi and Silver are finally going out!"

"No way, Mimi are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

"I'm so glad to know." The girls hugged Mimi and they guys spoke to Knuckles.

"Well, my friend, it seems now you're not a lone ranger anymore." Shadow spoke out

"Yeah, when I get married, I'm gonna miss the fun times we had, just us guys." Knuckles replied.

"Damn, this stuff is happening so fast. I am finally going out with a girl, and a very pretty one at that and you are getting married. What's next, Shadow's gonna do the same." Silver spoke in shock.

"Ahem, yeah, funny story about that." Shadow replied.

"No way, your gonna ask?" Knuckles asked his hedgehog friend.

"After graduation, maybe during college."

"Hope so, dude." Knuckles replied. "Hey maybe Silver and Mimi will beat you to it."

"Isn't there a law about Marriage here?"

Silver clears his voice and begins, "Yeah, ahem, Citizens of Mobius who choose marriage are to begin courting at 17 for girls, 18 for guys, and are to be married before the guy turns 25."

"Then I and Knuckles are in luck." Shadow replied.

"Damn, I better not lose my chance with her. She's so beautiful." Silver replied. Shadow and Knuckles rolled their eyes and say, "Good Luck with that."

They then hear the bell ring; it was time for graduation practice.

The teacher began, "OK, children, we are now gonna check to see if everyone got a partner. I will go with the guys. Misters, we need to see who's going with whom. Shadow?"

"Amy Rose."

"Knuckles"

"Julie-Su"

"Silver"

"Mimi"

"Memphiles"

"Blaze"

"Scourge"

"Fiona"

"Tails"

"Mina"

"Charmy"

"Cream"

"Espio"

"Tikal"

"Vector"

"Rouge"

"Joel"

"Sonia"

"Sonic"

"Sally."

"Jet"

"Wave"

As the teacher inspected the others, Shadow and Amy along with the rest of the group were talking about what was gonna go down on Graduation Day.

"Do you know who the Valedictorian is this year?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was you. Remember 8th grade graduation? You were the Valedictorian." Knuckles replied.

"I know so? That doesn't mean this year I am."

"I'm only asking, besides that speech you wrote in the 8th grade was like it came out of a movie. Can I so have a copy?"

"Whatever, I better go dig it up, I have a bad feeling that I'm chosen as Valedictorian again."

"Shadow, your speech rocked out loud in 8th grade, hopes you the Vale again." Amy replied.

"I hate being smart." Shadow cursed.

"Tell me about it." Silver and Knuckles replied in unison. After the teacher checked the whole senior class, it was time to line people up and practice the walk. After four hours of practice, the bell rang, meaning it was already time to leave.

"Aw Man, the auditorium was like an oven!" Knuckles commented as he takes his shirt off and wipes of beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Don't remind me." Silver and Shadow answered in Unison as they wrap their shirts on their heads like do-rags. "My hair is so messy; it took me two hours to get it to look just right." Amy complained. "My gosh, I feel sticky and sleepy." Mimi groaned in agony as she hugged Silver who then gave her a kiss on her forehead and then they made lip contact.

"Get a room." Shadow yelled with some enthusiasm. "Why don't _you _and_ Amy_ get one? You two obviously are crazy for one another." Silver lashed back

"Not as nuts as you are bro." the Ultimate Life Form sassed back.

"Hey, but I'm not the one who, ugh." Silver was then jumped by Shadow and he covers Silver's mouth from telling Amy about his proposal.

"Uhm, what just happened?" Amy wondered and asked.

"Nothing, just that Silver is being an idiot again." Shadow spoke as he kept Silver's mouth shut,

"OK, if you say so. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Amy replied. She and Julie-Su along with Mimi went walking home.

"Anyone up for another dice game?" Shadow asked.

"Whatever." Knuckles and Silver replied as Shadow got out his dice and 40 dollars.

"I place 40 bucks, Knuckles, your up."

"I place 50, I feel very lucky today."

"We'll see, Silver, your up."

"I place 20 bucks. Let's play." Shadow rolls first, "Damn, it's a dud. Silver, your up." Silver rolls and it lands on 5's "Yes! Doubles!"

"Ok, you are to receive half those winnings, damn, there goes twenty dollars." Shadow complained.

"Damn it!" Knuckles cursed. They kept on playing until sundown.

"See ya." Knuckles shouted as he left with more than 100 dollars worth of money and possessions.

"Knuckles." Shadow and Silver sighed.

Three days had passed and it was almost graduation day. It was retreat day. The whole senior class was to go over to the eastside campus and meet a counselor. The group went over and then Julie-Su and Amy remember their eighth grade retreat.

"I hope this retreat wasn't as stupid as the 8th grade retreat, remember guys."

They reminiscence that day and they shuddered.

"Oh, no, not that again." Amy replied.

"Tell me about it." Shadow replied. When they got to the eastside campus, they meet with an older hedgehog.

"OK everyone, you all must know why you are all here. We are here to do many things, activities, make choices, say some words, and exchange feelings with one another. Shall we begin with an activity?"

The class nodded. "OK we will pair people into groups of 8. Now to make this fair, we will choose your groups."

The class groaned 'aw man' as he chose people.

"Bye guys." Amy spoke softly as she and Knuckles left for their new group. Shadow and Silver leave to meet with their group, leaving Mimi and Julie-Su by themselves with their group.

In the first group, which had Amy, Knuckles, Scourge, Espio, Sally, Sonia, Blaze, and Joel, were to think of a real life situation where they had to create a decision.

"How about this," Amy began, "What if you daughter is raped and she is found pregnant, would you make her abort the baby or keep it but then put it up for adoption?"

The group agreed, since Amy was one of the smartest people in class. The next group which had Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Fiona, Bunnie, Cosmo, and Mina, had to create a situation that would revolve around their high school life.

"Why don't we have a situation where someone was asked to drink or do some drugs?" Rouge asked.

"No, that would be a bit too easy for most people. Why don't we do a problem where someone is invited to a party and someone hands them a drink, but the person who gives it to you doesn't know who you are and you don't know them, should you accept or not?" Cosmo answered.

"No how about this, Your son had recently been in a relationship with a girl from his school, when you find out that your son got her pregnant, do you make him take responsibility, kick him out of your home or go over to his girlfriend's home and tell her to abort that child." Silver replied.

"Eh, fair enough." Shadow replied along with the others.

As other groups had to think up more situations, their time was up. They all handed their situations and then lined up around the room into a circle.

The counselor began saying, "OK, let's start with the first situation, this one should be easy."

"They wrote: You are walking home, you see someone being attacked, should you, or should you not help them? Go to the left side of the room if you would help the right side if not."

After going to the sides they choose, some people were shocked at one another. The counselor then asks for Joel to step forward and give his answer on why he would help.

"Well, I would help because it is the right thing to do and this person has a soul and has a life, everyone is given an equal chance at life."

"Very good." The counselor replied and then called on Scourge on why he would not help.

"I wouldn't help out because I don't want to get involved with legal issues and if this person sues his/her attacker, I might have to go up as a witness."

"Thank you, now then the next situation: You are in High School, well all of you guys are already in high school anyway, and someone calls you over and then says that you have to do something extreme, would you or would you not do it?"

People rushed over to the right side. "OK, I see nobody would do it, now who can tell me why most of you chose no?"

Mimi steps forward and began by saying, "Many of my classmates chose no because most of us are taught better and we are to think about the consequences before we do anything dangerous. And many of us get in trouble every now and then, but this can scar people at times too."

"Thank you, now next situation: You just found out that your best friend is in a gang and he/she wants you to join, what would you do? Go to the left side of the room if you do choose to join the gang and stay friends, go to the middle of the room if you n refuse to join the gang and end your friendship, go to the right if you refuse to join, but will stay friends with that person. Now this is tough, make your decision."

The group met with each other again and then split up again. They were shocked at one another. Shadow stood in the right side along with Amy, Julie-Su, and Knuckles, while in the middle stood Silver and Mimi.

"Ok, wow you guys really thought this through, but this is just step one. Now can someone tell me why you think some of your classmates chose what they chose?"

Scourge went up again for the left side and said, "Well, it depends on what friend you're, like, talking about. If this person is your best friend, true bud, then I would go join with him. If he dies, I'll go with him, that's the meaning of true homie."

"Thank you for your thoughts, next group."

Silver walks up and spoke, "Well, why would your friend join, that's not my matter, but I don't think any of us would like to be involved with gangs so I would end the friendship quick."

"Ok, final group."

Shadow walks up and says,

"Why would you end a friendship, just because that friend joined a gang? That seems kinda absurd, and like Scourge said, it depends on what type of friend. Almost the whole class knows that Knuckles and I have been true homies since fourth grade. If he was to join one, which I doubt, I would not join the gang, but I would help him out. That friend has feelings like everyone else in this world. Being in a gang is not easy, it is an emotional roller coaster, friends may be gained, but in most cases, they lose their true friends and many changes happen to them. That friend needs their real friends to help him out. Sadly, there is no way out of a gang but death. As much as I have a dislike towards gangs, I would support my friend and even until his final wishes on his deathbed. This depends on how strong your friendship with that person is, we have been 9 years strong. We had our share of fights and such, but we remain friends to the end. This is why I would not join, but I would support my friend to the end, for he is like a brother to me. Peace out."

The class felt moved by Shadow's small speech on friendship and applauded and were crying.

"Thank you for sharing. Now we are down to three more situations. Next one: All of you are married and have a 15 year old daughter. She was raped and is now found pregnant, would you make her have the baby but put it up for adoption, keep the baby, or terminate the pregnancy.

People who went with adoption went to the right, abortion went left, and keep stayed in the middle.

"This looks like a tie. I need one person from each side to come forward and explain their reason."

Knuckles stepped forward, representing for the adoption side. Silver represented for the keep it side and Sonia represented the abortion side.

"OK, Abortion side, why did you choose this?"

"Why would my daughter need to bear the child of a criminal? She doesn't need to suffer more, being raped is emotionally painful, and bearing that baby can cause more emotional distraught."

"Next group."

Silver walks up and begins. "I would have my daughter keep that child because that child has the right to know who its true mother is. Even though the father isn't around, the baby has a right to live."

"Final group."

"Here are my words of wisdom. One, why would I abort the baby, like Silver said, all unborn babies have the right to live and have parents. But back to Sonia's words, I would not want my daughter to suffer the emotional pain, but abortion too hurts you, but physically. I went with adoption because it would give that baby a loving family and my daughter would learn a valuable lesson about life but, she's only fifteen, she needs to have fun like how we are now. We have our friends, our relationships and our rivalries but we are being teens. Also that baby will be given a chance at life like we were given a chance. This is why I chose adoption."

"Thank you, two more to go. Next one: Your son had recently been in a relationship with a girl from his school, when you find out that your son got her pregnant, do you make him take responsibility, kick him out of your home or go over to his girlfriend's home and tell her to abort that child."

Some people stayed in their place and others moved.

"Now I need one person to tell me why they chose what they chose."

Amy stepped forward along with Fiona and Rouge.

Amy goes first saying, "I think that my son should be taking responsibility. This maybe his problem, but as parents we too are involved in some way. He should have looked back at the consequences before he made his move. If he refuses to do so, then I would disown him or I would help that poor girl. If I was his mother, I would teach him to take responsibility for his actions and don't blame someone else for your action."

"Next person."

Rouge steps up and began, "Well, I believe that he should go over to her and tell her to abort that baby. He doesn't want that type of responsibility yet. If I was that parent, I would tell him to settle this with the girl involved and to get that baby aborted."

"Final Speaker."

Fiona goes up and says, "I would immediately kick him out. If I was that parent, I would always tell my son to protect himself and that to look back at the consequences, if he fails, I'm sorry, he's outta here."

"OK, Final one: When your children hear music, would you let them hear any kind or buy clean versions?"

Many didn't care and chose either side.

Sonic stood out to represent those who chose the clean version and Shadow represented those who chose whatever.

"Tell me, Why you chose what you chose?"

Shadow went up and said, "Well it depends in the music itself. I prefer rap or heavy metal and of my son or daughter hears rap or metal in the future, sure, I'd let her choose her music, clean or not. They express themselves though music and what music you hear depends on you. I hear really explicit rap and my parents do not really care. Music is art and well, without music, life sucks and music is a way of total expression. "

Sonic then goes up and says, "Well, I think clean music can help a child when he or she learns family values and they would be kinder to others when they hear cleaner music. I do not want to restrict my children from hearing what they like. Like Shadow said, they express themselves through the music they hear."

"Very good, now that we finished making decisions, we will now let you get into groups of six and when you have your group, send one person up so that they can grab you music players so you can choose a song that represents you the best off all. No foreign language music. No Spanish Rap or any other kind of rap, Christian rap is acceptable."

Shadow snapped his fingers and said, "Damn."

"Now get started." The friends got together and Amy went over to get their music players.

"Mimi, I love yours! It's so small and covered in bling." Amy spoke.

"Thank you, but your's is nice too. I love the color."

"Thanks, but it's not as awesome as yours."

"Amy, really, yours is nice."

"Thanks. So do you have an idea on what song you will choose?"

"Maybe _Changes_ by Tupac or _Hold You Down_ Remix By JLo."

"Go with JLO, Shadow got _Changes_ pinned down."

"How about you Amy?"

"I, idk, but I'm thinking _Motivation_ by T.I or maybe _Beautiful Liar _By Shakira and Beyoncé"

"Go with_ Beautiful Liar_, _Motivation_ is more like Knuckles' Song."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's tell him."

The girls walk up to Knuckles and explain the idea. "Hey, that's not bad, thanks Ames."

"Mimi was the one with the idea." Amy replied to the red echidna.

"Thanks, Mi. You're the best." He then high-fives the blonde hedge. Silver walks up to Mimi and says, "Hey, Mimi. Do you think this song comments me?"

He plays _Look through My Eyes_ By Phil Collins. She nods and says, "Yeah, this is good. It could work really well."

"Thanks, Mimi."

"No problem, well I should get back to Amy." Silver then had something pop up in his mind, "Mimi, wait, before you head back with the girls, know this. Mimi, you are the best thing that has happened to me."

"Silver…I don't know what to say." She replied softly as Silver holds her hands and looks deep into her pink eyes.

"Your eyes intrigue me."

"And so do yours."

Amy looks back and then goes to Shadow, who was doing an aerial guitar solo along with Knuckles.

"Hey guys."

"Yo, what up." The guys answered in unison.

"Check out Silver and Mimi." They get down from the ground and see Silver, looking at Mimi with puppy dog eyes.

"Poor Silver, her drop-dead beauty must have blown him away." Shadow inquired.

"Damn, I can see that. Silver is one lucky guy." Knuckles replied

"Say what you like Knuckles. But I feel lucky having Amy on my side."

"Yeah, I shouldn't talk like that. I love Jules with all my heart."

"That's the way, Knuckles." He high-fives his best friend and hugs Amy with compassion, grabs her waist so she can turn around.

"Hey!" she spoke out and sees a smirk on Shadow's muzzle.

"Oh, I get it." She gives him a kiss so that smirk could come off his face. They then get back to what they were doing and Amy brings Mimi back to reality.

"Hey, Mimi. We need to get back to finding a song and Silver can join us if you want."

She quickly nods and brings Silver with her.

"So we know what we are doing." Amy asks. The group nods and they hand their songs over to their teacher.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, now that we got the songs you chose, we want you to know that the song you chose will be played in front of the whole class, this song describes you."

Everyone clapped and cheered while others were saying 'what?'

After almost two hours of hearing songs, the counselor stood back up and said, "Now this is the emotional part of the retreat. We will pour our feelings and tell the truth to your classmates about things that weren't true about others or maybe you did something horrible to someone that you might want to apologize to. Shall we begin?"

The class nodded and the counselor said, "We will start with you." Pointing at Silver.

"Ok, I want to apologize to a couple of certain someones about calling them a lifeless bitch behind their back and calling Knuckles a crackhead echidtard along with calling Sonia a slut and calling Amy a meth airhead. I'm sorry and I hope you guys have the heart to forgive me."

Amy gets up and says, "I forgive you, Silver, for am sorry for calling you a serious no life jarhead." And she hugs him as a sign of forgiveness.

Knuckles then stands up and begins, "I really have nothing to say but I do want to apologize to anyone who I had hurt in the past four years of high school."

Shadow stands up and says, "I give out all my apologies to those who I had hurt physically or caused emotional distraught to. I am truly sorry."

As others apologized to their fellow students, people began to cry.

"Now I want everyone to stand up and hug the person next to them and apologize to that person and apologize to as many as you can. Begin."

Amy was next to Knuckles and she began, "Knuckles, I am sorry for hurting you in any way or form. I truly am sorry." Amy begins to cry.

"Ames, I forgive ya and I have to apologize for all the things I did to you in any way." He hugs his hedgehog friend and then gets up to apologize to his fiancée.

"Jules, I'm sorry for causing so much emotional pain back in 8th grade when I went out with Sonia, please forgive me."

"Yes, I forgive you, Knux." She then hugs her echidna fiancé

Amy turns to Shadow, who looks at her with sincerity and he begins, "I apologize deeply for any pain I caused you, Rose."

"I am sorry for any pain I caused you, especially back in 6th grade, when I was going out with Silver and back in 7th grade with Scourge." She then begins to cry, "Shadow, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Rose. I will never be mad at you. I love you too much to do that." He hugs her tightly to reassure her. "Thank you so much." She replied as Shadow wipes her tears away. She calms down and walks to Scourge and he starts, "Look, Amy, I am sorry for doing what I did back at the dance and during our school years, especially in 8th grade. I just can't control my habits, and I was just jealous when Shadow liked you and was going out with you. But I am now ok. So I am sorry."

"I forgive ya; I am sorry for calling you a sex crazed addict. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, babe, I forgive ya. I can't be mad at cha." He hugs her and swings her.

"Scourge put me down, please."

"OK." He puts her down and gives her a pat on the back.

Silver turns to Amy and he says, "Again Amy, I'm so sorry for hurting you in 8th grade when I thought that you were making up things and calling you a meth airhead."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for calling you a serious no life jarhead." She gives him a small hug and walks towards the others. As many apologized, things got emotional in the room.

Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles stayed with their girlfriends so they can calm down. Then the counselor says, "Now that we got in touch with our feelings, now we must deal with our rivalries. Could the ladies please get up and tell me who vs. who is well known in this school."

All the girls then shouted, "Sonic and Shadow."

"Well, can those two gentlemen please stand."

Both hedgehogs stood. "Now, why are you two rivals?"

"I don't really remember." Sonic answered.

"Me either, no wait. Now I remember, it was back in the fourth grade when we had our dodgeball match and you were mad because I got MVP for catching one of your throws." Shadow replied.

"Well, can the ladies now tell me which one of them is the older of the two?"

"Shadow." Was their answer.

"Ok, Shadow, choose the game you want to beat your rival in."

Shadow had a very good idea. "Dodge Ball."

Most of their classmates gasped because those who went to Mobius Elementary with Shadow remember his catches and throws and saves. They realized that Sonic, like Gotti was a dead hedgehog.

"I accept you challenge." The class looked at him and hoped Sonic knew what he was getting himself into.

"Ok, choose your teams."

Shadow chose his friends along with Memphiles, Espio, Mimi, and Fiona as his top seven.

Sonic chose his friends along with Vector, Charmy, Scourge, and Silver. Silver didn't want to be on his team because he knew Sonic would put him against Mimi. Mimi was good, but she didn't want to hurt Silver.

After the teams were chosen, they all went to the gym and played dodge ball. After two minutes, the whistle was blown. Shadow told his team to huddle up and they talked about a plan on winning the game.

"Break!"

The whistle was then blown again, meaning it was time for dodge ball. Each team member was given an assigned target.

"Attack Now!" Shadow yelled out as everyone headed to get a ball. Amy was first up and she needed to find a way to take Scourge out and she got it.

"That's it!" She mumbled. She rolls up her school skirt and shortens its length so it would show off her legs and she then takes her shirt off, revealing a red and black midriff.

"Hey Scourge, like my new look?' Amy called the lime hedgehog. When he heard Amy's voice, he looks towards her and says, "Damn, looking good, hottie."

"Am I hot?" Amy asked him seductively and then pulls his school tie so she can grab his attention.

"Oh hell yeah." She then grabs him for a kiss, and a very long one. Shadow sees this and Amy held her hand behind her back, giving him a thumbs up. He then understood what she was trying to do.

"Ahhh…I see."

He sneakily grabs a ball and when he and Amy separate from the kiss, Shadow attacks.

"Whoo, that was some kiss, babe."

"Well, see ya!" Scourge then sees Shadow running from behind.

"What are you, ugh."

Shadow goes back to Amy and says, "Good job, Ames."

"That's me." They then see something wrong. As Mimi aims for Joel, they see Sonic sneaking behind his teammates so he can attack Mimi.

Shadow and Amy both shouted, "Mimi, watch out for Sonic."

She quickly ducked Joel's throws but was hit on the head by one of Sonic's throws, making Mimi go 'unconscious'. Seeing what happened made Silver drop what he was doing and rushed to Mimi's side.

"Mimi, Mimi, answer me." Silver begged as he sees his fallen angel.

"Silver?" She moaned in pain.

"Yes my dear, sweet Mimi. It's me." He replied and then hugged her and then kissed her passionately.

Shadow then says to the people crowding around, "OK people, and move along, there's nothing for you to see. Just go back to your spots so we can get along with the game."

He then turns to Mimi and Silver and he checks his blonde ally. "Mimi, if you want, you can sit out for the remainder of round 1, and you can come back by round two, it's up to you."

"Thanks, I'll sit out for now." Mimi replied.

"Silver can join you if that's how you want it. I have no problem with that."

"Thank you. I think he can. C'mon Silv." Silver helps Mimi up and they walk over to the bleachers. Silver then had a plan. Before leaving, he tells Shadow if he can do that same attack he did back in fourth grade.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I want him out so he can get a piece of my mind."

"I wouldn't recommend fighting, especially in front of Mimi and at this moment, this is our last week as a class, just have fun and put your rivalries aside for this week."

"If you say so, Mr. Commitment."

"Whatever, Silver, I'm just doing my job."

Silver walks with Mimi over to the bleachers and watch the others fight to the death.

"Wow, you guys take dodge ball seriously." Mimi told Silver in wonder.

"Back in the fourth grade, we had a dodge ball league. It was me, Shadow, Scourge, Knuckles, Sonic, Vector, Tails, Espio, Antoine, Julie-Su, Sally, and Manic. We would challenge every school from Knothole Elementary to Anti-Mobius Elementary. When we played Anti-Mobius, we thought we were toast because, like Shadow was the MVP of our team, he got injured from diving so much and using all his force to throw dodge balls, causing Shadow to tighten a muscle."

"Ouch, what else?" Mimi asked with interest as Silver rubs her head.

"Well, Antoine got smacked in the head, giving us a chance at victory with a penalty shot. We called Sonic to go up, but he was still depressed about the dodge ball game in our gym class. We told him that what ever happened happened. He snapped back to reality and used his force and got out about 3 people at once I believe."

"No it was 5, Silver." Scourge replied as he was sitting in the benches.

"Hey, Mimi, do you have a twin sister or maybe a sister or cousin you can hook me up with?" Scourge asked the blonde hedgehog.

"Mimi doesn't…" Silver was cut off when Mimi said,

"Yes, I do have a twin sister, but she doesn't come to Mobius high, she still goes to Knothole. Maybe I can introduce her to you. I'll show you a picture of her."

Mimi grabs her red and pink phone, opens it, and goes to her pictures.

"Here's me, my twin sister Alana, and my little sister Carey. Alana kinda looks like me accept she is a bit darker and she has sapphire eyes, kinda like yours. She too has highlights like I do and she is also sweet and caring, but there will be times when she turns evil. That's our opposite, she good yet evil and a seductress and I am always a good girl but I could go bad when necessary."

"Hmm…a good girl, gone bad. I like it, when can I meet her?"

"How about Monday Morning? Besides, she volunteered to help Sonic and the others for senior prank. So yeah, you could meet her then."

"Ok, Mimi, if you say so. I want to get over a certain someone as fast as I can." He replied as he looks over to Amy, as she dodges Sonic's throws and he sees Shadow pinning people with dodge balls.

"No problem. She too has the same issues you do. There's this guy in her senior class who she really likes but he's so cruel to her, seducing her and then attacking her with some defense, like Amy did with you."

"Really? Ouch. That hurts."

"That guy just will never see my sister like I do. My sister may be somewhat evil, but she's my sister no matter what. I hope you see her for more than just beauty."

"I hope so. I need to get over Amy."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks." The whistle was blown, meaning 'jail break.'

"Jail break guys, who were the survivors?" Mimi asked.

Silver replied, "Shadow and Knuckles, obviously. Amy and Julie-Su along with Espio, Memphiles, and Blaze. The others got knocked out by Sonic when Knuckles got out because Fiona caught one of his throws but was then back in when Charmy pinned Fiona."

"What are we sitting here for, guys. C'mon, I want to play." Mimi shouted as she jumped up and ran down to her team.

Silver smiled and walks down with Scourge to their team.

"OK, round two guys. Begin!"

It was a fight to the death, every one had to aim for their target, and many were knocked out all at once. This was a tough game for Sonic's Team, some people got better, others gotten worse, and Shadow only got better.

"Damn, we're gonna die out here." Scourge shouted to Silver.

"I know, Sonic just _had_ to accept Shadow's challenge." Silver criticized

"But what can you do, that's Sonic being a fat head. Ugh." Scourge was knocked out, and by Mimi. As Scourge got up, he warned,

"Hey Silver, I think your good girl is going bad and on you, Good Luck!"

Silver was scared to hear Scourge say good luck, he sees his girlfriend, who watched him like an eagle hunting down its prey.

"Oh, Silver. Come out and play with me." She spoke with seduction.

Silver tried to maintain his control by not listening to her and attack other players. Back to Shadow, Sonic and his brother, Manic, cornered him.

"Face it Shadow, game over." Sonic spoke out.

"I wouldn't count on it, DUCK!" As Shadow ducked, Sonic turns around and got sucker punched by a dodge ball, thrown by Amy and Knuckles.

"Good Job, guys!" Shadow commented

"Alright, now we just need to take Silver, and Antoine out." Knuckles replied.

"You mean Antoine, Mimi has Silver under control." He replies as he points at the blonde hedgehog throwing dodge balls at her love.

"Whoa! Mimi, relax."

"C'mon, Silver, play with me, kiss me." She asked him seductively.

Silver couldn't control himself anymore, he rushes over to Mimi like a dog for a treat.

"Silver, you're so cute." She grabs his collar and kisses him, Shadow and Knuckles saw this as a good chance to take Silver down.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel good."

"I do?"

"Yeah, now be a good boy and maybe we'll do some more. See ya." She kneels down as Shadow and Silver threw dodge balls at him, taking him out.

"Game over!" The counselor shouted as he blew his whistle.

Shadow and Sonic meet each other face to face and decided to make a truce.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Both hedgehogs' shaked hands and the class applauded the end of this well known rivalry. Then they hear the bell ring, meaning that it was all over, the next 3 days will be their last as a class. When they got outside, the group walked to their homes, waiting for what is to come on Monday.

_Monday…_

It was Monday, that meant it was time for Senior Prank. When Shadow woke up that morning, he went to his mailbox and found a letter, from the principal.

It read_: Congratulations, you are this year's valedictorian. We are honored to have chosen you to announce the speech at Graduation. Make us proud and we wish you the best of luck. Signed, the principal._

"Damn it." He whispered. As he turned around, he sees Amy behind him.

"Hi, Shadow."

"Mornin' Ames." He yawns and goes over to hug Amy and sees sadness in her eyes.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….OH what am I saying, I'm sad, Shadow." She cried as she buries her face into his white tuff. He then hears his cell phone ring and answers it. It was a text from Knuckles.

It reads_: Hey, did Ames come over ur house dis morning? Jules came + she was sad, seriously! Silver told me Mii did the same.-Knux_

Shadow's reply: _Ames 2 came over, she was cryin. Idk whats goin down? Help me out here!-Shady_

"Don't cry, Ames." But in his mind he was praying that Knuckles will give him some help. He and Amy only went out for a couple of weeks and Knuckles and Julie-Su went out since freshman year and are now engaged to be married. He was in need of help. Luckily he was saved by Knuckles' text.

It read: _She is sad cuz 2morow is G day. We do not see our class no more aftr that. Reassure her well see them again and don't worry she has us and Mii. - Knux_

Shadow Replies: _OK THANX I HOPE SHE'LL UNDRSTAND OVER AND OUT I owe ur srry ass.-S.S. (A/N: Slim Shady.)_

He gets Amy up and gives her a hug and reassuring her that they will se their friends again. She was glad to have Shadow on her side.

"Thanks, you made me feel better."

"I can't bear seeing you cry. I will do anything in my power to make you glad and see you smile."

"Thank you." She gives him a hug and Shadow goes back inside to change out of his uniform and into a hoodie and loose black jeans. They then meet up with Knuckles and Julie-Su, who were both wearing engagement rings and Silver and Mimi for the last time.

"Guys, this is it!" Shadow spoke out as he held on to Amy to comfort her.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Four years, done." Knuckles replied.

"It feels so surreal, yet I can't believe it." Amy too replied as she and Shadow hold one another.

"I know. I can't believe we're going to college." Julie-Su spoke out.

"Speaking of colleges," Silver began, "I transferred out of Angel U to go to Mobius U."

"No way!" Shadow and Knuckles shouted out with surprise.

"Yeah, I can't bear leaving the only girl I have ever loved alone and have her suffer again." Silver holds Mimi and looks at her. "Also, Mimi accepted my proposal of Marriage."

"Well, Shadow, looks like your beat." Knuckles chuckled "No way, you guys only went out for 3 weeks!" Shadow protested.

"What can I say, I found the girl of my dreams." Silver replied and kisses Mimi. "Well, looks like you are the sole survivor of the lone rangers, Shadow." Knuckles told him. "We'll see." Shadow replied with reassurance. Knuckles then realized what Shadow was gonna do.

"Hey Shadow, wait up." Knuckles shouted out as he ran after his ebony friend, leaving Julie-Su with Amy and Mimi and Silver. "Those two."

"Hey Shadow, lemme guess, you're gonna ask her during graduation?" Knuckles asked him. "No, I'm gonna ask her before the ceremony, Knucklehead."

"Then make it good. Plus, brotherly advice, show no mercy to your nerves."

"Thanks for your somewhat support, bro."

"No prob. Let's go, we need to get there early so we can put frogs in the lockers."

"LET'S GO THEN!" Both guys ran to the school where they meet up with Sonic and Scourge. When the others get there, Mimi goes over to Scourge and introduces her sister.

"Scourge, Alana. Alana, Scourge." Mimi spoke as Scourge looks closely at the slim blonde hedgehog who was wearing black torn-up demin jeans with baby blue flats and a black top with a parental advisory logo. Under it, it says 'Good girl, gone bad. Not for good boys.'

"Hey there, looking good." Scourge began.

"Not so bad yourself, tiger."

"Ah, I see where you're coming from. You know what really interests me?"

"No, tell me."

"Your eyes. Their blue and clear, I can practically see your soul in them."

"You can?" She asks shyly, meaning she is turning good.

"Yeah, babe, hey want to help out by helping me make a wall of desks before the juniors show up?"

"Sure, why not." She replied with fire. "Let's go." Scourge replied. He liked her so far and is deciding to maybe ask her out.

Silver looks over and sees another blonde hedgehog next to Scourge; he wanted to see if it was Mimi. He turned around and realized Mimi was behind him. "Hi Silver."

"Hello, Mimi…MIMI? Wait if you're here, then who she is."

"That's Alana. I got her and Scourge together."

"Oh, but how will I recognize you from your sis?"

"Eyes, when you look at her, her eyes tend to be half open and mine are always open and plus she has baby blue sapphire blue eyes, I have hot pink eyes. But incase, I'll find a way for you to recognize us."

She looks around and sees Sonic with a red bandana and is handing them out to the people involved with the prank, so they decide to walk over to Sonic.

"Hi Sonic."

"Hey Mimi, wazzup."

"Nothing much, hey can I have a bandana for me and my sis? Please?"

"Sure, here you go." Sonic replied as he hands her a pink and baby blue bandana.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"No prob!"

After receiving the bandana, she ties the bandana to her arm and then says, "Well I have to go. I need to help with the wall." She then gives Silver a kiss on his nose.

"See ya, cutie."

Silver blushes as replied, "Um, see ya." He then goes over to Sonic, Shadow, and Amy, who had her camera on hand.

"Guys, photo op." Silver, Shadow and Sonic stood with their arms crossed and with evil smiles. Shadow held up a sign saying, "SENIOR PRANK '08."

"Good job, guys. Make our class proud." They made sure that they had their silly string and water balloons ready for when the juniors showed up.

Amy followed the others inside the school, where they were setting up the wall of desks. Amy decided to help out and handed the desks to the guys after a half hour of piling up 250 desks, they achieved their goal. Scourge then puts up a sign saying, "'08 IS BUSTIN OUTTA HERE!" Scourge climbs the top of the wall, pulling Alana with him and the others stayed at the bottom and Amy took the picture for the memory book.

"Awesome job guys, let's go see the others." Amy called out. Scourge's group leaves the school. Scourge wanted to have fun with Alana so he decides to talk to her.

"So, Alana… are you having a good time?" Scourge asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, a lot of fun. Mimi was right about you, you are fun!"

"Thanks, baby. So, if you don't have anything else to do, want to…you know…go out sometime?"

"Wow, baby, you have a lot of guts to ask me…but me…really?"

"Hell yeah, babe. I mean, you're damn hot. I feel bad for the fucker who called you ugly, cuz by the power invested in me by my fist; I sentence him to a pounding."

"Your funny, baby, you know that?"

"Thanks, hottie. So what do you say?"

"Sure…in one condition."

"Name it. A make-out session, I'll top it."

She yanks his shirt and pulls Scourge closer to her and they smirk at one another.

"A long, delicious, make-out session and we do slip our tongues."

"Oh, you got it, babe." He replied as they lean in to kiss. As they kiss, Alana slips her tongue and Scourge muffles out,

"Whoa, Alana, you're good."

After their long almost five minute make-out session, they meet up with Sonic and his group which had Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Sally, Jet, Joel, Sonia, and Memphiles. First three hid in the trees while the others remained in the bushes or hiding behind trash cans.

They then see some juniors and Shadow shouted, "ATTACK the juniors!!"

He sprayed silly string all over the dashboard of the car while making faces and then the people on the ground threw water balloons at the juniors running out of the car. After attacking the juniors who owned cars, they decided to attack the juniors who walked and they did the same process. Shadow, Knuckles, or Silver attack a junior with silly string and the others are to attack with water. After tagging almost every junior, the pranksters snuck into the school and put a frog in every single Freshman's locker. They then put frogs in the teachers lounge and finally a frog in the principal's office and inside his desk.

After their little trip to the principal's office, they all rushed over to their homes and prepared for graduation the next day. The group decided to have a sleepover at Knuckles' house so they brought everything from their graduation gowns to their laptops to be prepared. Shadow especially had a lot of work to do. As Valedictorian, he had to write out a speech. Silver had a lot on his hands as well. He was to finish the video memory book in time. He was on the last three pages and was almost done but when he turned to see if Shadow was done, we was shocked to see him print out a full page and under 5 minutes.

"Shadow, how do you write a speech under five minutes?" Silver asked in shock.

"I was Valedictorian at Mobius Elementary, remember?" Shadow replied as he reads his speech.

Silver remembers that day and says, "Oh, yeah, now I remember."

"There you go!" Shadow replied again and went on his laptop and on to his Myspace page. He scrolls down to friends and clicks Sonia's Myspace page. He then goes to her profile, to her albums and finds an album saying: _KlAsS oF 08_

He clicks and sees pics of his classmates and the pic of him and Amy after the awards. Underneath it said, "Amy + ShadowTerror."

He then comments: NO, you're thinking the opposite. It's Sonia + Joel TERROR. GET OVER YOURSELF! WHATEVER ISSUES YOU HAVE DO NOT PIN THEM ON ME AND AMY!

He logs off and turns off his laptop so he can practice his Valedictorian Speech. As everyone else slept, Shadow remained awake and kept on practicing his speech. He then decided to retire for the night and went to sleep. The next day was Graduation Day. Amy, Julie-Su, and Mimi had a crying session that they won't see their other classmates again.

"Today's so sad." Amy cried.

"I know, I will miss some of my classmates." Julie-Su cried.

"I will miss my classmates dearly." Mimi replied. They all huddled into their own circle and cried until the clock stuck 9:30.

"Guys, we better get ready; Graduation is at 10:30." Shadow replied as he takes one last look at his speech. He smiles and then gets up so he can fix his quills. After the guys got dressed up, the girls took showers and put on their dresses and their graduation gown. The girls wore red gowns with a black cap and an orange tassel; the guys wore a black gown with a red cap and an orange tassel.

"Guys, it's time." They all marched out the door and walked to the school with pride as the church bells ring. When they got there, they saw their classmates for the last time.

Sonic called over Shadow, Silver, Scourge and Knuckles to say congrats and their final goodbyes.

"Man, this is it." Sonic spoke out.

"Man, we're like the NWA, we met for the last time, and then they were gone." Knuckles replied.

"This is it as Mobius' NWA. But we need to remember the good times and not the bad ones." Shadow spoke out.

"Damn, I can't believe we're done with high school, it's gonna suck not seeing some of you guys anymore." Scourge replied.

"Well, let's enjoy it while we can. Brotherly hug" Silver hollered. They all gave each a brotherly hug and said their goodbyes. Then the NWA walked over to the girls and they said their final goodbyes.

"I'll see you really soon, Ames." Sonic reassured her.

"I hope you do." Amy replied in sadness. After saying her goodbyes to Sonic, she goes over to Scourge.

"Scourge, I hope to see you around."

"Yeah, babe, you will, with my new girlfriend."

"You asked Mimi's sis out?"

"Yep, you'll see me, but I am no longer a free man anymore. So this will be the last time I give you this." He grabs her and gives her a final kiss.

"Ok, Scourge."

"See ya around the 'hood, babe." He smiles and hugs her. Shadow walks up to her and says, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will!" She gives Shadow a hug. Then Knuckles walks up and gives her a hug. "Ames! See ya tomorrow at the park!"

"I will, hope to see you and Jules, oh and looking forward to the wedding."

"I will look forward to seeing you there." She hugs her echidna friend and then walks up to Silver and hugs him.

"Silver, I hope to see you guys around, and look forward to the wedding."

"I will count on it." He hugs her and they then line up in their order. Amy and Shadow were the line leaders and the following stayed behind. Shadow knew it was time. He pulls Amy away for a moment and takes her to the courtyard, near the railings.

"Shadow, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to bring you here to remember when we kissed."

"Oh."

"We had some good times here…remember when you were chosen to give the verdict?'

"Yeah,"

"And do you remember when we got that threat, about a shooting."

"That scared me, I thought it would happen and that I won't live if you or any of the guys were to get hurt."

"But back then, I cared for you deeply, that's why I said what I said. I will help you through the good and the bad."

"I remember that."

"I also have another thing of you to ask. I hope you will say yes." She had no idea what he was gonna ask her until she realized Shadow was kneeling on one knee and holding her hand.

"Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

She was overwhelmed at what he just said and answered, "YES!" as she jumps in the hedgehogs arms.

They then walk back to their lines and when the music played, they were to walk. Shadow and Amy were the first ones up. They walked up four steps and then Knuckles and Julie-Su were to walk up following them Silver, and Mimi, Sonic and Sally, Jet and Wave, Memphiles and Blaze, Sonia and Joel, Tails and Mina, and so on.

When everyone went to their assigned seats, they began with honoring those who chose to serve in the Army as a corporal or a major.

The principal then said, "Fellow Mobians, these two young men are to proudly serve our country when they graduate from college in their following year." Their classmates clapped for Joel and another fellow classmate. Then they call up those who were involved with the presidential fitness award. Sonic and Fiona were called up to receive their award. Next up was the smartest students' award. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Mimi went up to receive their awards and then take a bow. Last one is those who made change in High School. Julie-Su was called up and was given a round of applause after receiving her award. Then the graduates are called down one by one to receive their diplomas.

It came down to this, the Valedictorian Address.

"Fellow Mobius Rams, it is now time for the Valedictorian Address, from a former Valedictorian of Mobius Elementary, Shadow the Hedgehog, please stand."

Shadow goes to the podium to begin. As he gets up from his seat and walks down the pathway, he hears his classmates applauding and cheering him on. When he got up the podium, the applause stops and he clears his voice and began to talk.

"Wow, back where I was before, Valedictorian, again. Well, my fellow classmates, it is time once again in our lives where we have to say goodbye and reminiscence things of the past. Yes this is an emotional day for many of us. It is for me too. But we must remember to always keep the good times within us and throw out the bad. Yeah, we have our fights, rivalries, and betrayals, but we must always keep in mind to forgive. In the past years of high school, we would have good days and we would have bad days, but no matter what day, we will always help each other, no matter what it takes. We must give the chance to thank those who help us, our friends, our teachers, and our classmates. There is so many memories that we had here. Many of us have my group's performance still fresh in our minds, and my court case on who is Eazy-E, oh and let us not forget spirit week, Sonic the Super Fast Banana and Banana Power! So many memories, my favorite most of all was the first day of high school when me and a friend put frogs in the classrooms and hid frogs in all the girls' lockers, scaring the life out of them and for those who went to Mobius elementary with me, when we had 'weddings' and 'divorce court'. As I said, so many memories here, it is just sad to see them left here, in this very high school. This high school, where we made more friends, new enemies and rivals, found romance and create a pleasant experience for each other. As for our teachers, they never think we appreciate them, well I don't, no just kidding, I do appreciate all the teachers for putting up with us for the past four years and all of our high school careers. I also want them to know even though we seem like we don't care about what we learn in textbooks and during class on the chalkboard, we actually take them seriously, even though we don't show it, let's thank our teachers! My fellow classmates, when you hear someone say 'Mobius High School' some of you will probably remember when our homeroom teacher accidentally say 'HOLY POOP ON A STICK!' or our coach say, "Oh Potty Poo" or our Language Arts teacher say, "Holy Toledo!". Let us not forget our sports teams. Our football team, Lacrosse team, Soccer team, Track team, Basketball, Volleyball for girls and co-ed teams, Cheerleading Squad, and Baseball team. Let us not forget clubs such as Yearbook, Photography, Artisan's, and my least favorite, in my world, sewing club, just to name some of them. Let's not also forget our field trips and visits we went on like our visit to the capital, or our visit to Knothole High for our Challenge Face-off, our shadow days at one of the three colleges, and the Senior's Boat cruise. That I remembered really well, it was a scary yet intriguing experience. Finally, let us not forget our classmates; we had some people come here, some people gone. But as a class, we made new people welcome and never gave them the cold shoulder. When we help one another with these things, we came here as young teen boys and girls, we now depart as men and women of society. I remembered when Mobius received a threat of a School shooting, many feared for their lives. But as classmates, we helped each other to move on, but yet take it seriously and to reassure our classmates that we will go through this together, for we are Rams united. United we stand, divided we fall. Now my fellow rams, it is time that I must depart from my stand, and thank you for giving me an awesome learning and life experience. If we ever see each other again, we would be married, have our careers, families, and great households. Someday, we will meet, and reminiscence the good times we had in college and high school or if we see those we went to elementary school with, we could talk about those days. I hope we all meet again, thank you. LONG LIVE '08! Peace." 

As people applaud, Shadow gets down from the podium and receives his plaque saying 'Valedictorian for Mobius High.', and shakes his principal's hand along with the superintendent. After he sits down, they called attention to watch the video yearbook. As the video plays, people cried and laughed at pics of them all from the past and the present.

"Hey guys, look its Amy and Knuckles getting married back in 4th grade!" Julie-Su spoke out. The pic shows up and they all laugh.

"Yeah, man Shadow you look funny in the minister costume, I mean, why did you steal that kids glasses for?" Knuckles laughed. Shadow gave him a smack on the head and said, "Well, I wasn't the one who said 'I poo' instead of 'I do'."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Amy replied as she began to laugh. Then it came down to their high school years. "Hey, check it out, its Knuckles holding the frog."

"Yeah, hey didn't Shadow help out?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but he snuck in the classrooms and I did the lockers." Knuckles replied. All Amy did was shrug and watched the video. After other pics were being shown, the guys laughed and cried.

"I can't believe its game over." Knuckles spoke out in surprise.

"Me either, we're going to college and getting married. That's some amount of accomplishment, am I not correct?" Shadow replied.

"No we all have one thing to do, raise families." Silver replied.

"Hey Shadow," Knuckles whispered, "I bet all my savings that Silver and Mimi will be first."

"Maybe…who knows, we'll just have to wait and see." Shadow replied.

"Wait a minute, you aren't gonna…"

"Did I even say?"

"Aight, if you say so, Shadow."

"I'm positive, knucklehead. Besides, I doubt Amy wants to get with the idea."

"I thought the same with Jules, but I was dead wrong. She wants to have a kid two months after we marry."

"Good luck with that." Shadow replied with a small chuckle. The girls were hugging and crying during the video. "OMG, I can't believe it's already here. I thought we would be in high school forever." Amy cried.

"Me too, Ames, it was just yesterday that we, like, got here, arm to arm entering the school." Julie-Su replied.

"I can't believe my awesome senior year is about to end, guys." Mimi cried as she hugs Amy.

"I know, my senior year was the best year of my life." Amy replied. "I mean, I made a new friend, am engaged and about to go to college."

Mimi hears the word 'engaged' and whispers something to Julie-Su. They giggled and Amy asks, "Guys, what's so funny."

"Nothing, Ames. Just that we knew that Shady would finally have the guts to ask you and we were surprised that he actually asked you today."

"He did, I'm so glad. He was sweet about it. One question, after you and Knuckles marry, will you have kids immediately or wait?"

"I want to have kids early, maybe two months after we marry. How about you Mii?"

Mimi gives it a thought and says, "I'm thinking three weeks after we marry."

Julie-Su and Amy gasped, "No way, Mimi, you and Silver want to get busy!"

"What can I say, I love kids, and you got to believe in love." Mimi replied.

"Got that right." Amy and Julie-Su replied nodding their heads. Then the video has ended. They walked up to the stage and lined up in their order. After they got up, the principal gets to the microphone and announces the graduating class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the class of 2008."

The audience clapped and cheered as the graduates waved and they got their chance to throw their caps in the air.

"YEAH! DON'T HATE CLASS OF '08!" The class cheered. As audience members left and families went up to congratulate their kids, the graduates head off to the gymnasium for the reception.

They said their goodbyes and danced.

"Yo Silver, Shadow. Aerial Guitar Solos!"

"YEAH!" The people shouted as they got on a table and made their solos. The girls wooed and cheered as they see their loved ones having a good time.

"Hey guys, after party at Sally's house!" Sonic shouted to his class. Everyone cheered and kept on dancing and talking. The girls were talking while the guys played their last dice game.

"Face it Knuckles, you're done." Shadow told the red echidna, who is nervous on Shadow's next shot. He rolls the dice and says, "Today's your lucky day, Señor Knucklehead. Silver has to cough up his money, but since its graduation day, I will be nice, for once, and let him keep his money. Besides I have a better idea."

Knuckles looks over and sees Shadow's eyes pointing at Silver. Knuckles then gets the idea.

"Oh…I get it, Shadow. We get him with…"

"Yep, hope he brought a towel." Shadow replied as he takes out balloons from his pocket.

"Let's go!" Knuckles replied. The two friends got outside where Amy and Julie-Su are standing with their arms crossed and their feet tapping on the ground.

"Where are you two going?" Amy asked. Knuckles and Shadow knew they were in deep.

"Great, the fun police have returned." Knuckles whispered.

"I heard that, Knuckles. We just want to help." Julie-Su replied.

Shadow told them to huddle up and told them the plan.

"Alright, Major: Danger." Amy and Julie-Su replied and they went inside and called Silver and Mimi. Shadow and Knuckles hid with water balloons in their hands and when Amy and Julie-Su came back with Mimi and Silver, Shadow and Knuckles fired the balloons and shouted.

"Ha! We gotcha!"

Silver and Mimi sighed and said, 'Well if you say so." They then took out blobs of mud from their hands and threw then at Shadow and Knuckles straight at their face.

"IT'S ON NOW!" They guys shouted as they too grab mud and begin to fling at one another. The others hear the shouting and splats and they too got in the game. After two hours of mud pies, they then went back in for more fun, games, dancing, and goodbyes.

"LONG LIVE CLASS OF 2008!!" the class shouted out in pride.


	7. Years Later

Years Later…

* * *

Amy and Julie-Su walked over to Mobius High to reunite with their loved ones.

"Ah, back in Mobius High. Good times, huh Jules?"

"Yeah, the greatest of times, Amy. I am just glad to be here. The war is finally over, Amy. This is finally the end of us being Army wives." Julie-Su spoke out as she and kids, Lara-Su, Locke, and Laura walk down the hallway.

"Don't worry, mother, dad will be here soon and so will Shadow, Aunt Amy." The sixteen year old replied.

"I hope they get here soon." Amy replied as she holds her son, Eric and carrying a baby girl named Angel. Julie-Su then sees someone missing.

"Amy, where's Erin?"

Amy sighs and says, "She's probably at home, writing songs again. She misses her father so dearly. Plus I hope Ricky comes home."

"I notice because Laura tells me when she and Erin would talk about how much they hate the war and anything involving the soldiers, Erin would try to ignore her and write on her notebook."

"Yeah, her songs are always dedicated to her father."

"She and Shady are alike in many ways. She has his talent, fighting skills, writing and drawing skills, rapping abilities, and well almost everything. Just not his pride, mercilessness, and short fuse, but she has your kindness and your attitude."

"Thanks, Jules. Laura's somewhat like you."

"I wish, she's more like Knuckles everyday. Both of them are gullible at times but hey, it runs in the family. Locke is more like me, but both Lara and Laura are like their father." Then Amy points Julie-Su to two blonde, pregnant hedgehogs.

"Mimi? Alana? How are you two?" Amy asked as she hugs the two.

"I'm fine, Amy. I'm just so glad our soldiers are coming home. I miss Silver so much." Mimi replied as she rocks her daughter to sleep.

"Don't worry, he'll come home. How's the baby?"

"It's doing great; Silver will be shocked when he sees me."

"I doubt it, you two are having kids like rabbits, I mean, you just had Justice three months ago, Silver came home two months ago and then after he departs for war, you are pregnant again."

"What can I say, we're in total bliss."

"Yeah, hey Alana, how's the baby doing for you."

"I'm just hoping that it's not another boy." Alana joked and then sighs. "I hope Scourge comes home safe. Besides I want him with me again besides, look what he's sent me on Valentines Day."

She takes out a folded piece of white paper and shows it written in callegraphy.

It reads...

* * *

_**R**oses are Red_

_**V**iolets are corny,_

_When I think about you, baby, I feel horny._

_Lick it_

_Suck it _

_Fuck me _

_and Blow me _

_When you kiss me, don't Sass me._

_Use your tounge and then let's get nasty. Yours, Scourge._

* * *

"That's Scourge alright." Amy replied to the explicit poem.

"Don't worry, I know Scourge, and I know he'll be glad to be home."

"Hey Alana, where's Tommy, Scourge and Toni?" Julie-Su asked her.

"They're with Erin in her 'recording studio' and Tommy is on his way home."

"Why don't Erin and Tommy go out with one another?" Amy asked.

"Tommy wouldn't go for it; his twin would knock him out. Erin is very pretty, and that's all Scourge talks about." Alana replied as she calms Eve down.

"Your husband?!" Julie-Su asked in shock.

"NO, Scourge II. He likes her a lot, I know. He always acts like his father around her to impress her."

"Poor boy. Amy, I hope Erin knows what power she holds." Mimi joked.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy replied. All the alumni and other women waited in the gym to reunite with their loved one. Then they hear a certain blue hedgehog shout and cry in victory.

"WE ARE VICTORS! WE ARE NOW FREE! WHOO!"

Hearing Sonic made the women feel glad that he along with other soldiers are back home, safe and sound. After Sonic runs in the room and hugs his wife and children, the door bangs open and out come Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and the soldiers. Then out comes a general.

"Soldiers, Attention." The general commands. The soldiers marched forward and stood straight. "Now a prayer of thanks. Praise our lord for protecting our men and women in service and their families holding down the fort at their homes, especially in a time like this. Amen."

All answer, "Amen."

"At ease, now you may leave to your families." The general commands and the soldiers look around for their families.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted in total joy as she runs to him. He drops his bags and plaque and hugs and kisses Amy. Behind him was their adopted son, Ricky.

"Ricky, you're home, safe and sound." Amy replied as she hugs her son.

"Chillax mom, I'm cool. Where's Erin and the guys?" Ricky asked.

"At home, writing as always."

"Same ol' Erin." Ricky chuckled as he gave high fives to his younger siblings. They all then went over to Julie-Su and Knuckles who were smiling and happy to see one another again.

"Knuckles!"

"Amy! Kids! Wazzup?!" Knuckles replied as he gives Amy a friendly hug and rubs Angel's head. "Angel's looking good, but not like my daughter, Justice." Replied a voice.

They all turn to see Silver, who is injured, holding up a plaque and a purple heart. "SILVER! SILVER! I missed you so much!" Mimi cried as she runs into his arms.

"Mimi, I would never leave you alone, and I want to see my child being born" He replied as he holds Mimi tight and kisses her forehead. They then hear loud cries, coming from Alana. Alana and Scourge were united and she looked like she missed him dearly.

"Baby, I missed you so much. I'm just so glad to see you again."

"Me too, babe, me too." Scourge replied as he hugs his true love. He then looks at her belly and smiles, "Another kiddo, huh Alana?'

"Yeah, out of our love. I hope nothing like this happens again." He then sees the others and sees Mimi and Amy holding young children.

"Hey Alana, where's Tommy, Scourge, and Toni?"

"With Erin, as usual."

"My favorite godchild."

"And your only, Scourge." Amy replied. Scourge goes over and hugs Amy and his sister in law, and his former classmate.

"So Ames, what's up? Look at you, beautiful as usual and with a baby?"

"Yeah, meet Angel, your other godchild." Amy replied as she hands the red and pink hedgehog over to Scourge. As Scourge holds the child in the air, Angel tries to kick him.

"Whoa, feisty, like her father."

"Damn straight. Now if you don't mind, I want my daughter back." Shadow replied as he takes his daughter back, who calms down and sleeps in his arms.

"Another Daddy's Little Girl. How about that." Scourge replied. They grouped together and walked down the hallway, to reminiscence the good old days of High School.

'Remember Freshman Year, Mop Bucket Chariot Racing in this very hall." Shadow spoke.

"Yep, and I still get headaches from that concussion." Sonic replied.

"Hey Sonic, remember when you wore the banana suit for a whole week?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then says, "Oh, yeah, and remember we did…our most controversial performance this school had ever seen?"

Shadow then remembers and said, "Oh yeah, when we acted out NWA."

Eric and Laura were in total shock, "No way, you guys did that? I heard the name Eazy E from people at school, but I didn't know it would be you, dad." Eric stated in shock.

Amy giggles and says, "There are a lot of things you don't know about your parents, Eric. Like for example, your uncle Knuckles along with your father were rappers and your godfather, Scourge was the school bad boy."

"No way, Uncle Knuckles, you and Scourge rule, you too dad."

"Come here kid." Shadow grabbed his son and gave him a playful noogie.

"Dad, no, please. I just fixed my quills to make me look cool."

"That's a bunch of bull-"

"And Dad, cursing is not cool anymore." Eric replied. The guys' jaws dropped were in total shock. "No way, cursing never gets old. Watch this, shit!" Scourge replied.

"We can't live without cursing; it's just part of society damn it!" Knuckles shouted.

"Who said cursing wasn't cool, it's like saying freedom isn't cool." Silver replied.

"Whoever said that must be real stupid, watch this." Shadow replied. He then shouts out in the hallway, "FUCK THA POLICE!"

Eric replied, saying, "Uhm, Sonia, and Manik told me." The guys turned to Sonic and he then says, "Hey, don't look at me just because I'm always the good guy."

"No, really?" Shadow replied. As they walked down the hall, Shadow's eyes opened wide and they see their group photo of them back in high school as the NWA.

"Guys, look at this." Shadow called. The group crowded around the bulletin board and Amy read out loud.

"Most Controversial Song turned to Most Famous Reenactment in Mobius High History. In May of 2008, five average students made history by reenacting the music world's most controversial song in Music History. Together, they made it known that anything is possible and due to the great publicity, Mobius High School is number one on the top high schools charts and two of the five students fulfilled their dreams of becoming great music composers. We are proud of them all."

"Those two are us." Shadow and Knuckles replied.

The kids were in total shock.

"No way, that guy in the jail jumps is my dad?" Laura asked as she point to a pic of Knuckles in his jail jump and wool cap.

Amy then said, "Yes and the guy next to him is Shadow and the others are Scourge and Silver." The kids oohed and ahhed at the pictures. Shadow decided to head to his home to get his daughter, since she has a huge interest in old school rap.

"Amy, I'm gonna get Erin here, she needs to see this."

"Yeah, get all of them." Amy replied and he rushes through his old route and when he got inside the home, he hears his daughter rapping and Scourge the second saying good keep it up.

_Dear Daddy, don't cha know I love you._

_Dear Daddy, Don't cha know I need you._

_Dear Daddy, don't cha know I miss ya, I wish that I could see your face, and wish that you were here._

After the last word, the slim, pink, and black streaked hedgehog takes off her headphones. She looks walks over to Scourge Jr. and hugs him.

"Don't cha worry, baby. He'll be back."

"I know. Thanks for being a rad friend" She then sings the last part of her song.

_I wish that I could see your face, and wish that you were here._

Tommy and Toni applauded and they stopped when they heard a third person applaud.

"You wish? Well it is now a reality." Shadow spoke out as he enters the studio.

Erin's eyes shot open wide and she ran to hug her father.

"Oh, Daddy, I missed you ever so dearly."

"Heard your rap, and speaking rap, your mother told me to take you to Mobius High."

"Dad, c'mon, I'm on vacation, I don't want to see school."

"But there's a part of school you guys never see." Shadow replied. Erin, Tommy, Scourge, and Toni looked at each other as if Shadow had gone mad. They followed the ebony hedgehog outside and off to the high school.

"Hey Erin, baby, looking good in that top"

"Scourge, not the time for that, and hey, where's Laura?"

"How should I know, besides, she's your best friend."

"Scourge, you are no help what so ever. How will you expect to go out with me?"

Tommy then jumps in the conversation and says, "She has a point, besides, I doubt that Shadow would allow you to go out with Erin. So I would make it the very, very last thing on my list."

"Shut up, T.V." Scourge shouted. As they argue, Shadow talks to Toni.

(a/n: T.V; Tommy Viera.)

"So what's Toni Tunes up to now?"

"Nuthin' much, just hangin' with E.B. and my dumb brothers." Shadow chuckled at what the seven year old called her brothers.

"So godfather, what do you know of my dad?"

"Let's just say we were something else, not friends, but somewhat like allies. Before he met your mom, he chased girls, including your godmother. Ever since they split, he was in a somewhat state to get revenge. But since he met your mom, he's been ok."

"Whoa, well my godmother is pretty; I don't blame my dad for liking her or Scourgy for liking E.B."

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"K, well we're here." Shadow replied. Toni looks up and sees the big school with the ram with its head held up with pride.

"Whoa, Mobius high! I heard about it from E.B. and my bros, but they never told me how big it was." The blue-eyed, blonde, and green streaked hedgehog spoke in awe. She knew her father told her stories of high school, but never knew that they took place there.

"My dad told me that he, you, Knuckles, Sonic, and Uncle Silver did NWA. So many kids are saying, 'man, I hope Mobius High Accepts me when I take the exam.' And I really didn't know what they meant."

"Well, back in the day, Toni, Mobius high was the worst school to be enrolled in up to the time when our group made history. So many come here to honor the alumni and students before them, and we rocked this school, turned it inside out, and passed with ease."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Toni shouted. Then the others come inside.

"Dad, why do we have to come back here, summer vacation is a time to get the crap out of school!" Erin complained as she fixed her quills.

"I mean, c'mon why we are back here for, I just hope it ain't no class or sumthin'." Scourge replied as he hugs Erin. She then pushes him away, saying, "Don't touch me, fool and don't remind me of school, we already have it bad enough."

"I can't blame you, Erin. I did never like school." Shadow replied as he leads them to the empty classroom. Erin then remembers why her dad dragged her along. She snaps her fingers and says,

"Hey daddy, does it have to do with the NWA stories you told us back in the day?"

"You could say that, besides, there's a lot you don't know." Erin looked at her father in amazement. She follows her father into an empty classroom, where she sees her uncles and godparents.

"Uhm, what's going on, dad?"

"You'll see."

Then Eric runs over to Erin and Scourge. "Erin, Erin! Check this out! Seriously, check it!"

"Aight, baby boy, let's go." Erin replied in kindness and lifts her brother and he tells her to go up to the bulletin board and Scourge and Tommy join up.

"Erin, Eric, hold up!" Scourge and Tommy shouted in Unison.

"Hurry up! Geez, man! Hey Eric, want to do a prank on them?"

Eric nods quickly and says, "Oh yeah, those two owe me big time."

"OK here's what we do…" Erin whispers in her bother's ear and his smile turns into his father's trademark smirk.

"That's a good one, sis."

"I know, I'm Erin the Hedgehog."

"Yep, let's go!" Eric commanded. She nodded and they both got pi-shooters and Eric snuck in gum.

"This will surely get them mad." Eric spoke out in excitement. Erin had another idea in her mind, she knew Scourge had the hots for her and she wasn't gonna let him have her that easily.

"Hey Eric, you can take down Tommy V, I'll take Scourge."

"Aight, I see ya Erin, cuz here they come now." The hedgehogs looked around and they saw Scourge and Tommy looking for the two.

"Yo, ERIN, ERIC, WHERE ARE YOU!" Tommy shouted in the hallway.

"Yo Eric, where are ya, you little squirt. Erin, babe, playin' hard-to-get, you really know how to mess a guy up." Scourge shouted. Tommy slaps his head and he says, "I think I know where they are. " as he points at a black tail.

"Ah, I see now." Scourge replied as he gangs in close to the door. He pulls the tail and says, "Gotcha, Erin now- What, Eric!"

The tail belonged to Eric, He, like his father, had a short fuse when someone had a wrong intention. He began a storm of spitballs and controversy.

"Let go of my tail, you green and blonde freak!" He shouted as he does an aerial kick, causing Scourge to crash into a closet, where Erin was hiding. After kicking him in the closet, the Shadow look-a-like shouted, "Good Riddance, dork."

"YOU BETTER GET ME OUTTA HERE, SQUIRT!" Scourge threatened.

"GO KICK ROCKS MUTHA-"

"HEY WATCH YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE, SMALL FRY!"

"MAKE ME, DUMBASS." Eric sassed.

"OH, IT'S ON NOW!" Scourge shouted in anger and he then hears a voice, an angelic one. "Scourge, Scourge, I want you."

"Hey, who do you think you are, trying to seduce me like that? Sorry, but I have someone else, Erin the Hedgehog."

"Scourge, you're truly sweet." The voice replied, "But it's me, Erin." Erin jumps out of the darkness and hugs him. She squeezes his body and begins to cry a bit.

"Thank you, for that."

"No prob, angel face." He replied as he pats her head. She parts from him and wipes dust from her face. She smiles at him, but that smile then changes to a smirk.

"I guess we better go back to the classroom, our parents are waiting for us, besides, and your dad doesn't want us to be together anyway."

She pins the lime green and blonde hedgehog to the ground, pulled his collar and smiled at him and said in a seductress voice, "Well, I guess they'll have to wait, babe, come here." She pulls him close to her and they begin to kiss.

After two minutes, they split and Scourge just said, "Wow, where have you been? Erin, baby, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I do." She replied with a smirk on her face. "Listen, I may have called you a bunch of stuff, but know I think you're great."

"No worries, babe. Now c'mon, our parents are waiting for us, and plus we better go separate, your dad won't let me go out with you." Scourge replied as he got up, then helping Erin up.

"Don't worry about my dad, I'll deal with him. After all, he is my daddy; he will always do anything for me."

"My dad is right, you are a 'Daddy's Little Girl' and a 'Diva'." Scourge replied. They both look for Eric, only to find him pinned down by Tommy, who is giving him a noogie.

"Tommy, c'mon, man. I just recovered from a noogie disaster."

"Then don't mess with me, punk." Tommy replied. Hearing the word 'punk' made Erin mad. She walks up to Tommy and punches him.

"Don't ever call Eric a 'punk', only I can do that and you, mister, are to get off him right now, or things will get ugly." She scowled as she pulls up her sleeves and makes a fist.

"I'm _so_ scared Erin, what are you gonna do, pinch me or call your father on me?" He replied. Scourge slaps his twin and said, "TV, you idiot! Erin is gonna kill you, she knows how to use Chaos Blast and hello, she is the Ultimate life form's _daughter_. "

Before Erin got the chance to smack him, Tommy got off Eric and he walks over and apologizes to her. "Erin, I'm sorry for being like this and getting your dad in this."

"It's cool Tommy V, but don't push it ever again."

He nods and they head back to the classroom, where the adults were watching their video memory book and their graduation video.

Knuckles then points, "Hey look at that, it's Joel in a gay navy costume."

Shadow and Silver then say, "Hey look, it's the banana!" Knuckles looks up and he falls on the ground in stitches along with Shadow and Silver.

"No way, check out Dr. Dre!" Shadow laughed as he points at the screen.

The kids look at their parents' pictures of the past. When it came to their performance, Eric and Erin looked in awe as they see Knuckles in his wool cap and jail jump.

"Dad, is that Knuckles?"

Shadow calms down and says, "Yes, yes it is." They watch it a little more and it got down to their reenactment video clip. All calmed down to watch the clip.

"Ah, the good ol' days, huh guys." Sonic asked.

"Yep, damn I miss high school." Knuckles replied.

"High school may have been fun, but hey life comes at cha fast." Scourge replied.

"Amen!" Silver and Shadow spoke out, giving each other high fives and then Shadow gives Knuckles a high five. Shadow then says,

"Scourge has a point, guys. We're married, kids, man, life does come at cha fast." He then has a déjà vu moment. "Ugh, déjà vu?"

"Shadow, snap back to reality." Knuckles joked. They went back to watching the clip.

As the adults watch the movie, the kids and teens stood in the back and talked and watched the clip. Scourge and Tommy then had a question.

"Do you think Mobius High will ever let it be done again?" Scourge asked Erin.

"I doubt it, it was so explicit and crude, and it was never to be done again." Erin replied.

"I doubt it, sis, I mean that's just the icing on the cake of rage. 1990's was a time of rage, that was just the gasoline added to the flames." Ricky replied. Scourge then brings Erin close to him and says, "Maybe we can do something, like our dads did."

"Maybe…" Erin replied as she kissed the lime hedgehog on the cheek, "Maybe not, who knows, we just need to find something controversial and shocking, I dunno."

"I guess." Tommy replies. He then begins to laugh and when the others stare at their parents as they talk about final dodgeball game.

"I can't believe dodgeball is banned." Eric and Erin spoke out in sadness.

Ricky then recalls; "Well, due to many parents complaining about their kids getting hurt and it was so unsafe."

"Damn parents of the past." Erin cursed as Scourge pulls her close to him.

Then Locke and Eric then both said at the same time, "Why don't you guys do the Dodgeball Ban? Yeah!" They then high fived one another.

"Here we go." The teens replied as they rolled their eyes.

* * *

THE END.

THAT IS THE END GUYS, HOPE U ENJOYED IT!

Fun Facts!!

1: Erin "EB" was named after Erin Brie Wright, Eazy-E's daughter and Eric Jr. Wright, his son.

2: _Dear Daddy _is an actual song by Erin Wright herself.

3: Mimi and her younger sibling Carey are named after Mariah Carey. Mariah's nickname is "Mimi"

4: Ricky is named after artist Ricky Martin.

5: Tommy V is named after Reggaeton Artist Tommy Viera.


	8. REVISION COMING SOON, U CAN B INVOLVED!

Hey Peeps, if u liked this, there will be a revision coming up. If u want to be involved, send me through private message on my profile to send me ur ocs, they are all welcomed. They will be used as Mobius High Class of '08, in dedication to this class. All ocs are welcome, just as long SHADAMY isn't being interfeared. All are accepted and needed. Silver and Scourge are taken by my OCS, sorry, due to the fact that they match their own personalitites.

* * *

Class Clowns

Flirts

normal people

wierdos

Ocxoc

ocxEspio

ocxMephiles

ocxBlaze

ocxrouge

Rebels

Thugs

Jocks

Smarties

Extra female ocs for the Cheerleading squad (Julie-Su and Fiona are Captains)

More male characters for the Football, Soccer, Track, Lacrosse, Basketball and Dodgeball squad.

Gangsters

Emos and Goths (Only three will be chosen)

Romeos

One Loner

Myspace Freaks and

Dorks

Once again, all are welcome and thanks for reading.

-theRASTAproject


End file.
